The Beginning Of The End
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Four days before the comet but can they all keep it together as Aang is suddenly faced with the knowledge he's ignored so far? And will his refusal to take a life tear the gan apart? It doesn't help with the disappearances and sudden illness of a friend
1. The Begining

**Ah the all to excellent book three. Don't own DP or ATLA. This one I was looking forward to a lot and let me tell you, I have done my best to completely mess up what actually happened and I will now be including Zuko's parts since they will play an important role come later, and unlike the other books I am doing every single episode and hope to have at least twenty one chapters. Although it may take me quite a while to post so I apologize for any delay.**

Danny let out a groan as he slowly came to. His body felt like fire was flowing though his veins instead of blood. Danny carefully got up, his vision blurring as he did so. He heard more groaning just a ways a way from him and he tried with difficulty to see where it was coming from.

He smiled weakly as he saw Aang slowly sitting up "Hey Aang?" he asked. He looked a bit different, although that might accompany for the fact that his head had black hair on it! Not to mention he only had tattered pants and bandages that were mirrored on Danny himself when he checked.

Aang turned to Danny and gasped "Oh no!" he said in dismay. Curiously Danny turned around and felt his face pale at the giant Fire Nation banner "Not good" Danny whispered. All he could remember was that fight, they must have lost and been captured.

Carefully both boys stumbled weakly to their feet. Both felt light headed and both…were in pain. Danny grabbed his and Aang's staffs, tossing Aang's to him. Then both used their gliders as walking sticks as they inched towards the door and slowly eased it open.

Aang stood stiffly as Danny peered out into the hall way. Danny breathed out a sigh of relief when it was clear. But both boys kept their guard up as they walked out into the hall and set off. Both stumbling as the ship rocked against the waves.

They easily reached a corner although they both had to try to stifle groans of pain as they walked "You hear something?" a voice asked as they reached the corner. Aang peered down and froze at the sight of two guards.

With a nervous gasp both boys used their air bending to stop the guards as they ran past. As they took off Danny briefly heard one yell "Their awake! Stop! Wait!" the guards called. Both boys ignored them as they ran, hand staying on the wall so they wouldn't fall, steadily glancing back at the two guards following them.

With ease they made it out but once they went to open their gliders both boys fell on the deck and the gliders fell away. They landed near two men, one of which was petting a small lemur "Momo?" Aang asked weakly.

Danny looked in puzzlement as the lemur in question ran up to take a spot on Aang's shoulder. Danny gripped his side in slight pain as he and Aang got to all fours "Twinkle Toes! Phantom! That's gotta be you!" Toph yelled.

Danny looked over and saw Toph, Katara, Sam, and Jazz running over to them. Danny and Aang got slowly to their feet as the group plus the two guards surrounded them "Aang! Danny! You two are finally awake!" Sam said in relief.

Both boys rubbed their eyes "Are you sure? It's feels like a dream" Danny muttered feebly. Katara went to hug Aang while Sam did the same with Danny "Your not dreaming, your finally awake" Katara told them in relief.

Just then two Fire Nation soldiers walked up to them "Aang, Danny, it's good to have you two back with the living" they both said. As they each went to hug the confused boys. Aang narrowed his eyes in confusion "Sokka? Tucker?" he asked.

Just then both boys groaned and began to fall back "Oh no! Some one catch them their gonna…" Jazz didn't finish her sentence as Katara and Sam rushed up to catch the boys as they fell unconscious once more as Appa walked up to them, a new saddle on his back.

_**Line break**_

Zuko stood quietly on the deck of a ship staring at the full moon over head. Behind him a girl slowly walked up to him dressed in black, in her hands a small silver object glinted in the moonlight "Zuko?" she asked quietly.

Zuko whirled around to face her but relaxed upon seeing her "Your that colonial girl right?" he asked. The girl smiled weakly before nodding "Yes, my name is Valerie, and I was wondering if I could stand here with you" she said, her voice brimming with embarrassment.

Zuko sighed and looked out towards the ocean "Sure" he muttered. Valerie walked up by him and looked up at the moon, tears began brimming in her eyes as her mind flashed back to Danny's moon white hair as she twirled a small metal necklace with Danny Phantom's insignia on it "You okay?" Zuko asked.

Valerie blinked and the tears went away. With a shaky breath she gave him a forced smile "I'm fine" she said. Then she noticed his worried and even troubled expression "Your worried about impressing your father, aren't you?" she asked.

Zuko sighed and looked down "I've got a lot on my mind, it's been so long, over three years since I was home. I wonder what's changed…I wonder how I've changed" he said unsurely. Valerie smiled weakly at him "Well if it helps then I think you're a great person" she said.

Zuko looked closely at her troubled place "Where are you going when you get to the palace city? Azula said she brought you along for your cooking skills but after that what are you doing?" he asked. Valerie shrugged "No idea, I don't have the money to get back their and I don't have the money to stay any where" she said uneasily.

It was actually a lie she cooked up, true she had gotten aboard the boat by cooking but it was really just a part of her big plan "Why don't you come to the palace? We can just say you're my girlfriend and that can get you a room" he told her nervously.

Valerie rolled her eyes "Why, have pity on me?" she asked. Zuko sighed "You have the look of a person who recently lost someone close to her" he told her gently. Valerie looked down, tears once more welling through her eyes '_Danny' _she thought.

Then to her surprise she found Zuko's surprisingly gentle arms wrap around her shoulder as she cried.

_**Line break**_

After both girls had gotten Danny and Aang to wake up they had the boys sit by Appa as Sam and Katara sat across from them "Why are we on a Fire nation ship?" Aang asked. Danny nodded "And why is everyone dressed like Fire Nation?" he asked.

Then both boys exchanged looks "And why are we the only two so out of it?" they both asked together. Katara winced "please you two, take it easy please? You both got hurt pretty bad" she said. Both boys nodded as they touched the bandages around their chests.

Then Sam nudged Katara who blushed "I like your hair" she told Aang. Aang snapped up and felt his head "I have hair? How long was I out?" he asked nervously. Sam sighed "A few weeks, both of you were" she told them. Just then one of the men from earlier approached them "Is everything okay?" he asked.

Katara's face glazed over in anger "We're fine dad" she said angrily. Hakoda then turned and bowed to the two "I'm Hakoda, Sokka and Katara's father" he said. Both boys seemed to go and get up when Katara stopped them, missing Sam mouthing 'Don't do it' to her.

Katara glared at her father "They know who you are, I just called you dad didn't I?" she asked angrily. Hakoda's face became downcast "I guess your right" he said, his voice filled with sorrow.

Danny and Aang winced before getting to their feet and giving him a small bow "It's a pleasure to meet you chief Hakoda" Danny said. Hakoda nodded "It's a pleasure to meet you" he told them. Katara avidly refused to look at them "Great now you have finally met now would you mind giving us some privacy?" she asked harshly.

Hakoda's eyes glazed over slightly in sorrow "Of course" he said before he turned and walked away. Aang turned uneasily to Katara "Are you mad at your dad or something?" he asked. Katara turned to him in confusion "What? Not at all, why would you say that?" she asked in genuine confusion.

Both boys exchanged puzzled looks before shrugging. Unfortunatly both of their sides seared with pain right then and they grabbed their sides. Both girls sighed in sympathy "Maybe we should go upstairs, you both need a healing session" Sam said gently.

_**Line break**_

Later Danny and Aang sat facing each other, the girls were behind each of them with a big vase of water in between the boys. Sam and Katara easily bended some of the water out so that it circled their hands and the water turned glowing blue.

Sam couldn't help but wince and feel queasy at the gaping wounds that seemed identical on each of their backs "Just tell us where it feels most intense" Katara said nervously as she noticed Sam's discomfort. Danny and Aang gritted their teeth in pain as the water moved along their backs, slowly inching up.

Just then a flash lit up their eyes and Danny could practically feel the lightning strike him again and he could have sworn he saw himself being struck down again. Danny let out a gasp at the same time as Aang "Your definatly in the right spot there" the two of them muttered.

Sam nodded "I can feel a lot of energy twisted up around there, here lets just…" she trailed off as both girls withdrew the water. As soon as the water left Danny and Aang's backs arched in pain as another flash clouded Danny's vision.

He could see himself and Aang laying lifelessly on Appa's head with the two girls leaning over them. As soon as the vision cleared Danny paled as he realized something "We went down…didn't we? We didn't just get hurt, it was worse than that…we were gone, but you both brought us back!" Danny said in shock, noticing as Aang's face paled as well.

Katara looked away uneasily "It was water Clockwork gave me from a spiritual oasis, I don't know what we did quite yet" Sam told them uneasily. Danny turned to look at her and Aang gave her a grateful look "You saved us" Aang said in a detached tone.

Sam looked away so Katara looked both of them gently in the eye "You both need to rest" she said gently.

_**Line break**_

Later that day two figures stood on a high balcony in the palace city. Behind them in the door burned a bright flame "Your princess Azula, clever and beautiful disguised herself as the enemy and entered the earth kingdom capitol" one of the incredibly ugly old woman called.

Then her seemingly twin called out in an identical voice "In Ba Sing Se she found her brother Zuko!" she told the surrounding crowds. The crowd continued to grow as the tale continued "And Together they face the Avatar" she said.

Then with exuberant voices they shouted "And the Avatar fell! And the Earth Kingdom fell!" they cried out in unison. "Azula's agents quickly overtook the entire city and went to Ba Sing Se great wall!"

The crowds became mesmerized in the tale "And brought them down!" both shouted.

"The armies of the Fire Nation surged through the walls and swarmed over Ba Sing Se!"

"Securing our victory!"

Then a figure appeared out of the fire "Now the heroes have returned home!" the two ugly ladies shouted.

Azula walked forward with a confident and proud smile "Your princess Azula!" one called over the crowds cheers. As soon as the crowds quieted the other ugly lady picked up "And after three long years prince has returned with a Fire Nation girlfriend!" they called as Zuko and Valerie walked up.

Both teens looked nervous and unsure "Zuko! And Lady Valerie!" both ugly ladies called. Zuko and Valerie looked unsurely at the crowd as they stood their, both looking like pure royalty, but both also held unsure expressions on their face as well.

_**Line break**_

At about the same time Danny and Aang sat in a circle with Katara, Sam, Toph, Tucker, Jazz, Sokka, Hakoda, and Hakoda's second in command, Bato. And they were currently eating some rice "After what happened in Ba Sing Se we had to get you two to safety" Sokka explained.

**(AN: I'm going to change the pattern of writing for this explanation) **

Jazz: We flew back to Chameleon bay were we found Hakoda and the other men of the Water Tribe.

Sokka: The Earth King decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise so he set off alone.

Jazz: Sokka he still had Bosco with him!

Sokka: Shhhhhh! Soon the bay was overrun with Fire Nation ships and rather than take them all we captured a ship and made it our disguise

Jazz: Since then we have been traveling west, we crossed through the serpents pass a few days ago.

Sokka: We've seen a few Fire Nation ships but none have bothered us.

Aang: So what now?

Hakoda: We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan.

Katara: It's _**Sokka's **_Invasion plan.

Hakoda: Yes…Sokka's plan…we won't be able to mount a massive invasion with out the Earth King's armies but the solar eclipse will still leave the fire Nation Vulnerable.

Sokka: So we're planning a smaller invasion, just a rag tag team of our friends and allies from around the earth kingdom.

Jazz: And we even ran into Jet and some of his freedom fighters!

**(AN: commence old writing) **

Danny and Aang looked towards them "It's good to see you Aang, and don't think your not off the hook yet Danny" Jet said, although his tone was much lighter and not as hostile.

Then Sokka grinned "And the best part is the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage! We have a secret…" he paused to look for enemies which is completely pointless "_You two_" he whispered. Those words caused Danny to freeze up as he seemed to anticipate what was coming "Me?" the two asked, although Danny had a bit more nervousness in his voice.

Sokka smiled broadly "Yep! The whole world thinks your both dead! Isn't that great!?" he said brightly. Danny could feel the color leave his face as he caught sight of Jazz smacking Sokka in the back of his head "You weren't suppose to make them feel worst" he heard her hiss.

Besides him Aang stood in dismay "The world thinks we are _dead_? How is that _good _news? That's terrible!" he asked.

Jazz sighed "Aang, Danny just think, the Fire Nation is included in that world and if they think your dead then they won't be expecting for the Avatar and Phantom bender to turn up during the invasion! Not to mention they won't be hunting us anymore which leaves us free to train and plan!" she told him in slight excitement.

Danny shook his head "No, no, no, you have no _idea_!" he said in dismay. Aang gripped his fuzz ball head in anger "Oh this is so messed up!" he said angrily. Further 'comfort' was prevented as a horn blew and everyone saw a Fire Nation ship approaching "We'll handle this" Danny said.

Aang nodded as they both grabbed their gliders and opened them "The Avatar and Phantom Bender are back" he said determinedly. However both boys then grabbed their sides as pain seared through their chests.

Both of them continued to struggle to get ready to take off when Sam ran up in front of them "Guys wait! They don't know we aren't Fire Nation!" she warned. Reluctantly both Danny and Aang withdrew their gliders and nodded "Places everyone!" Hakoda called.

Quickly everyone ran to hide and two of the freedom fighters went to hide Appa. Sokka and Tucker replaced their Fire Nation helmets while Hakoda and Bato stood at attention just like captain and co-captain.

As the ships pulled up Danny glared blankly "I hate not being able to do anything" he said darkly. Toph glared blankly "Hopefully you won't need to" she told him.

Hakoda and Bato stood at attention as a ramp lowered to allow three men walk across, two soldiers and an admiral "Commander! Why are you off course? All the ships from the Western fleets are supposed to be moving towards Ba Sing Se to support the occupation!" he said angrily.

Bato and Hakoda exchanged nervous glances at the same time as Sokka and Tucker "Actually we are from the Eastern fleet, we have orders to deliver some cargo" he said. The man sighed in annoyance "Ah, Eastern fleet, it was nice of admiral Chan to let us know he was sending one of his ships our way" he said in annoyance.

Hakoda frowned "I'm sure Admiral Chan meant no disrespect sir" he told him. The admiral ignored him "I mean how hard is it to write a quick note and send a hawk our way?" he asked. Hakoda nodded "next time we'll send two hawks to be sure you get the message" he told them.

The man sighed as they both bowed in Fire Nation custom and Tucker paled under his mask at the guards next words "Sir Admiral Chan has been on leave at Ember Island for the past two weeks" he said. Tucker saw the mans eyes widen in shock "Why am I never informed of these things?" he asked angrily.

Then his eyes narrowed "They should know that, something tells me this is a captured ship, stay quiet until we are safely across the ramp and then we will sink the ship" he said. Tucker let out a gasp as the men began walking across the ramp "They know!" he shouted.

He then bent down and bended the metal so that the ramp fell and the men fell into the water. With swift precision Sam and Katara leapt out of hiding and used their water bending to give their ship a head start.

_**Line break**_

Both Zuko and Valerie sat uneasily at a small turtle duck pond Zuko use to come to with his mother. Both of them were slightly uneasy as they tossed small pieces into the pond. The small family of three turtle ducks, including mom and two babies, to eat the bread.

However they fled in terror to the _safe _side of the pond as a shadow fell over him "You seem so downcast, has Mai gotten to you already? She does seem in a particularly sour mood lately" Azula taunted.

Zuko sighed and Valerie looked away "I haven't seen dad yet, I haven't seen him in three years, since I was banished" he told his evil sister who is not worthy of that title, nor worthy of the title princess. Azula smirked "So what?" she asked casually.

Zuko glared at her "So…I didn't capture the Avatar" he said uneasily. Azula rolled her eyes "Who cares, the Avatar is _dead_" she said roughly. Zuko turned away at these words, his insides burning with guilt. But strangely Valerie turned away from the two of them as well, intensely studying a tree.

Azula looked at her brother who should be on the good side carefully "Unless you think he survived? And perhaps the Phantom Bender as well?" she asked. Valerie shot Zuko a look and he saw tears in her eyes before she turned back away.

Zuko's mind flashed back to Sam holding up the two vials of water of that special water "No, no one could have survived that hit" he said, his tone sure. Although not for the reasons she thought, he knew that with that water there was always the chance that they were okay.

Azula's eyes narrowed "Well, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about" she said before walking away.

_**Line break**_

Toph got ready to strike with Tucker "Load the Toph and Tucker" Toph called out. It made a direct hit with one of the catapults and destroyed it. However the second catapult was still free. Tucker launched another attack that stopped it.

Mean while Danny and Aang tried to sneak out before they were stopped by Sokka. In annoyance both benders began hitting their heads on their staffs. Back outside the Fire nation soldiers launched a spear that struck the side of the ship.

Water poured in fast and with quick motions Sam used her bending to freeze the water in place and preventing the water from sinking. Katara turned to the others "We'll get some cover!" they shouted. They both then turned and seemed to move slowly and at first nothing but a small whirlpool appeared but it quickly became apparent of what they were doing when steam rose in a giant wall and spread over the ships.

For a moment everyone remained tense as they listened. The peace was interrupted as everyone scrambled away from an oncoming fire blast. Then back with Aang and Danny both boys saw what happened and Danny let out a growl "We just can't stand by and do nothing!" Danny shouted.

With a growl he grabbed Aang and turned them intangible for five seconds to get past Sokka "Aang Danny no!" he shouted. He quickly ran up and grabbed their staffs and once more Danny had trouble with his powers so he couldn't yank it out of the warriors grasp "You two are still hurt and you have to stay secret! Just let us handle this!" Sokka shouted.

Aang growled slightly as he and Danny yanked their gliders out of his hand "Fine" he muttered bitterly. With reluctance they both walked past as another fire ball hit the ship as the two ships raced out of cover nearly side by side "How we doing?" Toph shouted.

Tucker smiled weakly "Things couldn't get much worst" he said. But sadly the world doesn't like Tucker because the Serpent from the pass choose at that moment to appear in a rage over the commotion "The universe just loves to prove me wrong doesn't it?" he asked.

Jazz smiled "You make it to easy!" she responded. Sokka weakly held up Momo as a shield. However before the serpent could do a thing it was pelted by another fireball and for a moment Sokka could have sworn it's eyes turned from red to green as it went under the water before circling the other ship "Thank you the universe!" Sokka called.

_**Line break**_

Later that evening they had pulled into a small harbor to restock. Aang and Danny each lay in their beds brooding over their uselessness when Toph, Tucker, Jazz, Sokka, Sam, and Katara entered the room and Aang and Danny gave them small glances.

They then turned to look at the ceiling "We are going into town to get something to eat, wanna come?" Tucker asked. Danny and Aang sighed and got up "Whatever" they both muttered. Sokka smiled "Okay good, now Aang we need you to hide your arrow and Danny you need to travel around as Danny Phantom right now" he said.

Both boys glared at him "We won't go unless I can wear my arrow proudly" Aang said. Danny nodded "And I thought the point was keeping Danny Phantom hidden?" he asked harshly. Jazz sighed "Look I know you two don't like it but you have to if we want you two to remain secret in order for the invasion to work" she said.

Danny then rose unsteadily to his feet "Well what if we don't want you to help? Right now we need to do this alone" he said., glaring at Sam who looked ready to agree. Aang agreed angrily "I've always known I would have to face the Fire Lord, but now I know I have to do it alone with only Danny" he told them harshly.

Sam sighed "Please, you don't have to do this, we can help. I mean why would you two have to do this alone?" she asked. Danny shook his head "We already failed the world once, we can't do it again because we lost Ba Sing Se, and with that the Earth Kingdom has fallen for good" he said. He then turned to Sam who had once again looked about to say anything "And Sam I know how much you would want to come but you can't and I think it would be in your best interests if we broke up at least until this war is over" he told her.

Sokka cringed "How about we let you guys catch up?" he asked. Katara and Sam nodded and stayed quiet as the others left. Once they were gone she sighed gently "Please you two, there is still the invasion, we can't give up" Sam said, ignoring Danny's last comment.

Aang then did something not even Danny expected, he rose to his feet in anger, a hidden flame flashing through his eyes "I hate the invasion plans! I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt for mine and Danny's mistakes!" he shouted as he ripped a poster with the fire insignia off the wall.

Sam and Katara sighed and turned to leave "Anything you need?" Katara asked. Danny turned away from them "We need to redeem ourselves, we need our honor back" he told her.

_**Line break**_

Zuko and Valerie walked down the hall to Ozai's throne room. Both felt nervous and to Valerie it felt like each step we took was another step closer to her execution. With a shaky breath her and Zuko stopped hesitantly in front of the war room.

Each of them took a nervous breath before turning to each other with determined expressions. Then with a blank look Zuko led the way in the room, Valerie following with an expression just as blank. Zuko and Valerie both felt fear clench at their hearts at the sight of Fire Lord Ozai sitting at his throne, face hidden by a wall of flame.

_**Line break**_

Katara and Sam walked down the corridor to Aang and Danny's room, they both had volunteered to bring them dinner and were actually hoping to change their minds. With small smiles they entered the room "We brought you food" Sam said carefully.

But as soon as they walked in they both froze, the room was completely empty of human life and their gliders were missing "Oh no" Katara whispered, the food dropping from their hand to the floor. However they were already down the hall by time it hit the floor.

_**Line break**_

Aang and Danny both flew above the ocean with fierce expressions. Around them gray clouds built up as they weaved through the clouds on their gliders.

_**Line break**_

Both Zuko and Valerie bowed low to the ground before the Fire Lord, their hearts beating wildly "I see you have been away for a long time, the weight of your travels has changed you, you have redeemed yourself my son" he said mysteriously, his face remaining in shadow.

He slowly stepped off his throne and approached the two who looked up hopefully "Welcome home" Ozai greeted them as his constantly shadowed face became pronounced for the first time.

_**Line break**_

Aang and Danny flew above the water, their faces scrunched up in concentration and pain. Danny gripped his side as a wave of pain hit and he dipped dangerously close to the steadily worsening waves before regaining altitude.

_**Line break**_

Katara and Sam quickly ran to where Hakoda and Bato stood talking, both girls had tears in their eyes. Bato winced "I'll leave you alone" he said. Hakoda nodded and Bato left. Once he was gone Hakoda turned to them gently "What's wrong girls?" he asked gently.

Katara sniffed "They left" she told him tearfully. Hakoda's eyes widened in alarm "What?" he asked. "Aang and Danny, they just took their gliders and disappeared. They have this ridiculous notion they have to save the world alone, that it's all their responsibility" she said.

Hakoda sighed "Maybe that's just their way of being brave" he said. Sam clenched her fists "Well it's not brave it's selfish and stupid!" she said. Katara nodded tearfully "And I know the world needs them but doesn't the world know we need him too? How can he just leave us behind?" she asked tearfully.

Hakoda looked at her sadly and Sam also shot her a surprised look "Your talking about me too? Aren't you?" her father asked.

Katara looked away, she looked about to completely break down and the grey storm clouds didn't help the mood "How could you leave us dad? I mean I know we had Gran Gran and she loved us but we were just so lost without you" she whispered, finally breaking down and crying.

Sam took the opportunity, to leave the two but to where she could still hear. She watched as Hakoda approached his daughter "I'm so sorry Katara" he told her. Katara turned to hug her dad "I understand why you left, I really do and…I know why you had to go so why do I still feel this way? I'm so sad and angry and hurt' she said, millions of emotions playing out on her face.

Hakoda hugged his daughter tighter "I love you and your brother more than anything, you two are my entire world and I thought about you every day I was gone and every night when I went to sleep I would lie awake missing you so much it would ache" he told her.

Sam felt tears wet her eyes, something unusual. And more unusual was the smile that graced her face.

_**Line break**_

Ozai paced in front of the two teens "I am proud of you Prince Zuko, I am proud because you and your sister conquered Ba Sing Se, I am proud because you found a lovely Fire Nation woman as your girlfriend, I am proud because when your loyalty was tested…by you traitorous uncle, you did the right thing and captured the traitor, and I am proudest of all by your most legendary achievement…you slayed the Avatar and Phantom Bender" Ozai said deviously.

Both teens felt their eyes widened "What did you hear?" Zuko asked nervously. Ozai smiled lightly "Princess Azula told me, she said she was amazed and impressed by your power and ferocity at the moment of truth" he said.

Zuko shivered "I am sorry but I cannot take credit in taking him down, Azula delivered the final shot, I merely weakened them" he said. Ozai raised an eyebrow "Why would she lie to me about that?" he asked. Zuko sighed "Because she fears that her attack did not kill them" he said.

He looked his outraged father in the eye "She fears her attack was not strong enough despite how much I weakened them before hand and she feels she would be safest to pin the blame on me" he said. Besides him Valerie remained still, muscles tensed.

Ozai paced angrily, considering his sons words "Get out of here now" he stated emotionlessly. Without another word both teens took off, not wanting to be on the receiving end of his anger.

_**Line break**_

Aang and Danny flew towards the fire nation at fast speeds, dipping into the water in dangerous ways. Both glared darkly ahead "Blockade" Danny stated coldly. Both then looked at each other before nodding and taking deep breaths.

Without missing a beat they folded their gliders and fell beneath the water, still going at that top speed. They flew beneath the blockade like two fish. They then surfaced after a quarter of a mile past the blockades.

For a moment they panted, trying to regain their air before looking around for something to rest on. They easily found two pieces of drift wood floating near each other and without another thought they each grabbed on.

Danny sighed before looking from his glider to the wood. And he could tell by Aang's devious smile he was thinking the same thing.

_**Line break**_

The two boys raced along side each other on home made wind surf boards. They were using their gliders to guide them. The only problem was the giant waves and pelting rain. Both boys ignored it however as they sped on.

Danny felt a small smile cross his lips as they went off one wave that acted like a jump. That smile soon turned into a look of fear as they crashed into the next wave, tearing startled cries from their throats as both boys lost their gliders from impact.

They quickly surfaced, now only having one piece of drift wood though. They both reached out and tried to grab their gliders, although they were already a while away so it wasn't any use. Danny gasped as the next wave came upon them and knocked them under the water.

Both boys surfaced as quickly as they could before holding onto opposite ends of the log Both of them exchanged hopeless glances as the lightning flashed, lighting up their faces that were soaked in a mixture of tears, ocean, and water "We're not going to make it" Danny said quietly.

Aang lowered his head "We failed" he said. Another crack of lightning illuminated the sky but in it's place appeared, to their surprise, Roku and Clockwork. Both spirits looked at the boys sadly but it was Roku who talked "You haven't failed Aang and Danny" he said sadly.

Danny looked away "But everyone thinks we've abandoned them" Danny said quietly. Aang looked closely at Roku "And we're losing this war, we're letting the whole world down" he said. Roku sighed sadly "If anyone is to blame for the state of the world, it is me. I should have seen this war coming and prevented it. You two inherited my problems...and my mistakes. But I believe you both are destined to redeem me and save the world" he told them, his voice distant.

Aang joined Danny in looking away "I dunno…" Danny said unsurely. As if on cue a bright light seemed to flood the area "You already saved the world once" a voice said. Danny turned in shock to see Frostbite floating there, and behind him the clouds seemed to clear and with a small smile Aang recognized Vortex "And you'll save the world again, but neither of you can give up" he said gently.

Aang and Danny exchanged determined glances "Your right, we won't" he said. Danny then easily used his water bending to slice the log in half. Each of them took a piece and together they launched themselves forward on a giant wave as though surfing.

What they never did was look back to see Frostbites form become slowly invisible "Take care…Danny Phantom" he whispered before vanishing.

_**Line break**_

Later the two boys lay on the beach where they were washed up, it was the island where Roku's temple was…the crescent island.

_**Line break**_

The next morning both boys awoke to Momo's furry face looking at them, both boys let out small groans as they got into a sitting position. They then looked over at their small group who ran from Appa, looking truly relived to see them "Your okay" Katara cried out in relief as she hugged Aang while Sam hugged Danny.

They were quickly apart of a huge group hug "We have so much to do" Aang whispered. Jazz smiled gently "We know, but you'll have our help" she said. Tucker gave them a small glare "You didn't think you could get out of training just by coming to the Fire Nation did you Aang?" he asked.

Danny frowned at him "What about the invasion?" he asked. Sokka smiled brightly "We'll join up with my dad and the invasion force on the day of the eclipse" he told them. Danny then sighed "And Sam? I still don't think we should be together, we need to break up until this war is over" he said.

Sam sighed but nodded in understanding. Suddenly Toph reached back "Hey what's…" she stopped as she grabbed the two mangled gliders that had become tangled. She then handed them to the boys "Oh…it's your gliders" she said sorrowfully.

Aang sighed, that glider had been a gift from Gyatso "That's okay" he said blankly. Danny nodded "If someone saw it then our identities would be spilled, it's better for now if no one knew we were alive" he said emotionlessly.

With a knowing glance Jazz stood up and grabbed her glider as well. With one great leap the three benders leapt to the top of the volcano on the island and spun their gliders before slamming them into the ground.

With a few last minute looks they leapt away, leaving the three gliders to catch on fire as though a final monument to what they had gone through, and to symbolize all that was to come as they left to travel…through the Fire Nation…

**Yes i am continueing the story facts. Originally Zuko went with his sisters plan ass posing as the one who delivered the final blow to Aang. He did confront her and discover her alterior motive that she knew it was highly possible for Aang to survive and if he did the glory would turn to shame, therefore leaving Zuko as a failure and her as a special and lucky daughter.**


	2. Enter the Fire Nation

**Don't own DP or ATLA. At first I wasn't sure how to do this but after heavy consideration I can safely present to you a new chapter including all new looks for everyone! And for the record the gang will have the same outfits from the episodes, everyone else, well lets just say I'm going to have some fun! And also I really need help, this chapter was very hard to write because it was a major shipping chapter and there is only one future ship I know I'm gonna do! Please I desperatly need votes! And please feel free to add in any extra characters because you seriously have no idea what i can do. And also i want you guys to know I really slaved over this! It has taken me days to get it! And seriously, shipping, vote!**

Valerie was tossing and turning in her bed, she couldn't stop thinking about Danny. She shot up as someone passed her door. With a small smile she recognized Zuko. With swift movements she grabbed her travel cloak and raced after him. She followed him up over the mountains the surrounded the palace city. She then narrowed her eyes as she saw him approach the prison.

She stayed back a ways as he approached and stared up at a dark window that seemed devoid of life "Who's there?" a guard called out. Valerie sighed as Zuko simply left, she would talk to him tomorrow.

_**Line break**_

That morning if any one would have looked up they would have seen a fast flying cloud. Inside that cloud Aang, Danny, Sam, and Katara were bending it around Appa "I think I see a cave below" Aang said. Sokka glared at him "Shush, keep quiet" he said angrily. He then jumped out as they landed and carefully checked for the all clear "Great job with the cloud camo you guys but next time lets disguise ourselves as the kind of cloud who keeps its mouth shut" he said as he checked for a coast clear again.

Jazz smirked at her boyfriend "Yeah because we wouldn't want a bird to hear us and turn us in" she teased. Sokka shot her a blank look "Hey we are in enemy territory…those are enemy birds" he said, pointing to some strange Fire Nation birds above him. As if in response one landed on his head and let out a squawk, causing the others to erupt in a fit of giggles.

They then headed towards the cave but were interrupted as Sokka leapt over them and studied his surroundings closely, looking for booby traps. Sokka then turned to them, satisfied of the no trap thing "Well this is it, this is how we'll be living until the invasion arrives! Hiding in cave after cave…after cave…after cave" he said going from spunky and as soon as he cave his enthusiasm dropped low. Katara stared at her brother in embarrassment "Sokka we don't need to become cave people" she said.

Sam nodded "What we need are new clothes" she said. Sokka and Tucker were the only ones in Fire Nation armor, but even that wouldn't blend to well. Aang nodded in agreement "Yeah blending in is a lot better than hiding out" he told the warrior. Danny smiled "If we can get Fire Nation disguises then we would be just as safe as we would hiding in a cave, trust me Tucker and I have had to try it before and it works really well" he said. Toph then smirked "Plus they have real food out their" she stated.

Tucker looked at her with a smile "Yeah I mean, I definatly don't feel like eating cave hoppers, I want meat!" he said in dismay as he hit the wall, knocking down a dozen cave hoppers. Jazz kissed Sokka's cheek "Looks like you got outvoted" she teased. Sokka sighed "Fine, lets get some new clothes" he said in annoyance.

_**Line break**_

The group peeked above a rock to see clothes that were out to steam. Danny and Aang exchanged uneasy glances "I don't know…these clothes belong to someone" Danny said uneasily. However Katara ignored them and leapt over the rocks "I call the silk robe!" she shouted. The others swiftly followed her lead and both boys sighed "But if it has to do with our well being…I call the suit!" Aang called out. In minutes everyone was scrambling around as they grabbed some clothes that could fit them.

Once they had gathered clothes they steadily put them on in their own private hiding spots in the forest and surrounding mountains. Danny took a deep breath as he stepped out. He was wearing maroon silk pants and a dark brown silk sleeveless top. He had crème bandages running up from his fingers to his elbows but they weren't the ones from injury, those had been removed. No these were all decoration. He had also made sure to change his hair so that it was white and his eyes were a non glowing green.

He looked like a totally new person. Tucker was next to come out and he had gone with baggy dark brown pants and a dark brown sleeveless top as well. He also had a maroon cape that covered his left side in a mysterious fashion and to Danny's surprise he had dark brown hair that sat on his hair in a messy fashion.. Next Aang came out with an outfit that perfectly covered his arrows. It had skinny boots that reached to just below his knee with grey baggy pants and shirt. Over that was what looked like a black vest.

Then to finish it off he had a headband over his remaining part of his arrow. Sokka then walked out after him with his hair in a Fire Nation bun and some sandals on. He wore a pair of black shorts that reached his knees and a light brown shirt that went to his knees as well. Finally the girls began coming out, Toph was first with a plain light red dress and a light brown sash around her waist and a red and yellow sash around her shoulders, not to mention her hair was in it's usual bun.

Next came Katara with a dark red tank top that only covered one shoulder and a matching skirt. A golden band was around the top of each arm just below the shoulder and two golden bands circled her wrist. Her hair was no longer in a braid or even hair loopies but was now flowing freely. Unfortunately she was still wearing her mothers necklace, something Aang commented on. Then finally Sam and Jazz came out together and Danny couldn't help but gape at how different his sister looked.

She wore a plain pink sleeveless tank top with a turtle neck and a dark red silk skirt that fell to her ankles and seemed to flow like water in the wind.. But that wasn't the shocking part, no the shocking part was her hair was now flowing freely once more out of a pony tail, and it had black streaks in it. Or to say the least, he was shocked! Then there was Sam, she had gone with a black top like Katara's with a black silk skirt like Jazz's. She had her hair down and to Danny's surprise it flowed to her waist but it didn't flow freely.

It was wrapped by black ribbon all the way down to her waist and black fingerless gloves adorned her wrist "Black much?" Sokka asked. Danny laughed "You kidding? This is how she dressed before we joined this thing, nothing but black for miss dark and gloom" he teased. Sam smiled, the black lipstick of her face making her appear pale "And what is up with your hair Jazz?" Danny asked. Jazz smirked at Sam "Come on you don't really think Sam is a natural black do you?" she asked. Sam gave a bow "I'm actually blond but hey, I need to keep my hair black and Jazz needs to go undercover since she is an air bender" she told them. Danny nodded in approval at his sisters choice.

_**Line break**_

Later they all went in a town to get some jewelry to go with their outfits. Katara got a small Fire Nation necklace in red while Sam got a matching one in black. Toph but a golden headband in her hair to hold it back it it's bun while Sokka put a Fire Nation hairpiece to hold his new bun in place since he no longer had his wolf tail. Aang merely put Momo in his vest while Jazz nervously got a small golden headband to hold her hair up, stating she was to use to it being out of her eyes.

Danny left his appearance normal with the only new edition being some new golden colored fingerless gloves. Tucker however left his appearance completely how he had it. Aang then turned to them "I used to visit my friend Kuzon here all the time so just follow my lead" he said. He then led the way out of the alley they had been in and walked down the street "Greetings hotman" Aang said to a random person. He stared at him funnily "Uh, hi? I guess…" he said uneasily.

Danny smirked and leaned over to Jazz "I think his lingo may be a bit out of date" he whispered. Jazz giggled as Sokka led the way to a butcher shop. Danny, Sam, and Aang winced "We're going to a meat place?" Sam asked in disgust. Sokka shrugged "Everyone eats meat here, even the meat!" he said, motioning to a large cow hippo that greedily snapped up rotting meat from the streets. Danny could feel his face turn green "We'll stay out here" he volunteered.

The others shrugged before entering. Aang then smiled brightly "So what now hotman?" he asked. Danny scowled as three imposing guards walked over "Hey you three!" he called. The three paled slightly as they looked over at them "Who? Us?" Danny asked, they couldn't have blown their covers already. The third officer scowled "It couldn't be more obvious you don't belong here" he growled. The three of them cringed, here it goes… "Next time you play hooky at least take off your school uniform like these two" he said.

Danny gaped but inspiration suddenly struck. In anger he took a step forward "You dare order me, an adult citizen around? I happen to be recently graduated from school and was visiting my dear friend from when we went to school together" he said angrily, motioning to Sam. Aang chuckled "It's true hotman" he said. That time Danny snapped and with a wry grin he smirked at Sam and Aang "However my friends little brother was skipping school for the chance to meet me, if I realized that he was missing school I wouldn't have allowed it and I am sure his sister wouldn't have either" he said.

Sam smirked as well and shot a look at the scared Aang before pretending to scold him "Kuzon I can't believe you would take part in this kind of activity! Just because we are new from the colonies doesn't mean you can skip the first day! You are to go with these men to school right this instant!" she lectured. Danny put all his focus into keeping his face blank, mainly to try not to burst out laughing at Aang's face "Heh, got me?" he asked weakly. The guards quickly seized him, dragging him off to the school.

Danny turned to Sam "Aren't we so evil? But then again he shouldn't have kept saying hotman, it was so annoying" he said. Sam smirked "And Danny? Truly brilliant on the spot thinking" she said as the group walked out, finished with their meal and a few packages in their hands "Hey where is Aang?" Katara asked. Danny smiled "Something about educating his mind for the good of our safety" he said. Sam leaned over "Safety of our sanity" she whispered. Danny smiled but didn't say anything as they began following the others back.

_**Line break**_

Later that night Danny and Sam smirked evilly as Aang slid down and into the cave "Where have you been?" Jazz asked. Katara frowned "We have been worried sick! When Danny and Sam said you went to educate your mind for our safety we didn't realize you were going to be gone this long!" she said. Aang smiled "I got invited to play with some kids after school" he said easily. Sokka instantly shot up with shock on his face. In fact only Sam and Danny weren't shocked, big surprise "After what!?" Sokka shouted.

Aang shot a look at Danny and Sam "Didn't Danny and Sam tell you what happened? Apparently I choose a school uniform and they thought the three of us were skipping and strangely after I said hotman Danny and Sam came up with a story about them being recently graduated and me as Sam's little brother was skipping school on my first day" he said. Toph shrugged "Good enough for me" she said simply. Katara however scowled angrily at Danny. Aang shrugged "I actually like it, and I'm going back tomorrow" he said in determination.

_**Line break**_

Valerie slowly crept after Zuko, the only difference was this time he knew she was following and he had asked her to come. They were currently walking inside, heading to interfere the guard on watch. She smirked as the man spun around, holding a spear "You again? Stop where you are!" he ordered. Valerie lifted her hood, as did Zuko "You would do well not to order your prince around" she said harshly. The man dropped his staff in fear before Zuko lifted him by the collar and Valerie held a dangerous flame up to him "We're going for a visit. You're gonna stand guard here, and _no one _is going to know about this" he whispered harshly.

Swiftly Zuko dropped the man and led the way to the jail cell and approached his uncle "Uncle, it's me" he said. Valerie winced as Iroh scowled and turned away.

_**Line break**_

Jazz sighed "Look Aang, since I'm the only mature one besides Katara and despite how much I despise tearing down your ideas due to it's affect on your psychological well being…it's not a very good idea" she said flatly. Toph rolled her eyes "Serves him right, the hotman thing was pathetic" she said in annoyance. Sokka growled "That doesn't mean he should keep going to school!" he cried out. Aang sighed "I'm actually grateful for Sam and Danny doing that, every minute I'm in that classroom I'm learning new things about the Fire Nation. I already have a picture of Fire Lord Ozai!" he said, holding up a detailed portrait.

Danny felt his heart flare in hatred of the man in the picture "And here's one I made out of noodles!" Aang said, holding up a macaroni art of Ozai. Instantly t calmed Danny to the point of near laughter. Tucker sighed "Sokka just let him do it" he said. Aang put on a small childish pout "I guess we'll never find out about that secret river then. It goes right to the Fire Lord's palace. We were _supposed _to learn about it in class tomorrow…" he said sadly, fake tears running down his cheeks.

Danny bit back a laugh "I _am _a fan of secret rivers…fine, let's stay a few more days" he relented. Jazz smacked her forehead as Aang perked up, tears vanishing "Flamey-o hotman!" he said excitedly. Sokka turned to the others "Flamey-o?" he asked. Danny shivered "Say it again and I'll sick Toph on you" he threatened, causing the poor young warrior to squeak and edge away from the bender in question.

_**Line break**_

Zuko stared through the bars, Valerie watching cautiously from the back. Zuko looked angrily at his uncle "You brought this on yourself you know, you should have left when you had the chance, not be a traitor" Zuko told him angrily. Iroh simply sat there ignoring him, something that made Valerie wince "Uncle please, I'm so lost and confused, it's my fault that your in here. I should have helped but now I don't know what to do" he whispered. Valerie winced as Iroh remained silent.

Unable to take the silent Zuko blasted a stool against the wall. Angrily Valerie watched him, he should be on hands and knees begging Iroh's forgiveness. Zuko then turned to Iroh "You're a crazy old man! Your crazy and if you weren't in jail you'd be sleeping in the gutter!" he shouted. Valerie glared after him as he left and before following him she turned to Iroh who refused to face her "Just so you know Iroh, he feels so guilty about what he has done. He needs your guidance now more than ever and your silence probably hurts him more than anything else in the world" she whispered before leaving. Once she was gone a lone cheek slid down Iroh's cheek.

_**Line break**_

Danny groaned as Aang told them the bad news "They said for your parents to go in!? Okay we have to get you out of here!" he said. Aang grinned evilly "Actually I was thinking, maybe I could have my older sister show up since my parents were killed by raiders in their anniversary trip to the Earth Kingdom" he said. Danny stared at him "You are an evil genius" he said, a smirk rising on his lips. Then with a mischievous look he began walking "I'll get Sam" he said lightly.

_**Line break**_

The headmaster looked strangely at the two people sitting in front of him "Thank you for coming misses…" he cut off, not knowing what their last name was. Sam rolled her eyes "Black, Kalia Black" she stated. The headmaster looked at her strictly "I was under the impression that Kuzon was bringing his parents, not his sister" he said. Aang shifted in his seat, adopting a sad expression "That's the thing sir, I don't have parents, it's my sister who watches out for me" he said sadly.

The headmaster turned to Sam for confirmation "It's true, our parents were killed in a raid in the Earth Kingdom when they went on an anniversary trip to see the famous lava hot springs deep within the Earth Kingdom" she said, also adopting a sad look and touching her necklace "My mother even gave me this before she died, it was hers but she wanted to keep it safe but now since she is gone it belongs to me' she explained, her voice wavering. Although in her mind she was thanking her parents paranoia that she do after school acting classes.

The head master winced "I am sorry to hear that, but I'm afraid your brother is causing trouble. Two days in and he has already started a fight" he said, though his voice remained sympathetic. Sam sniffed and closed her eyes for a moment before turning to Aang "Kuzon I have already told you that you are to behave, I know it's painful to come to where there is so much to remind us of mom and dad but please at least try to behave! If not then I will see to it that you get the biggest punishment of your life. I may not be mom or dad but I can still punish you severely! Do you want me to disown you or something?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

Aang winced guiltily and the headmaster nodded "You may go, and know that you have my pity" he said. Tearfully Sam nodded before getting up and grabbing Aang's on "You are going home right now, and you are not going to have any dinner tonight" she said, tears streaming down her face. However once they were out of sight of the building Sam smiled and wiped the water from her eyes. Aang looked at her incredulously "Can you teach me to act like that?" he asked. Sam smirked evilly "Only if you promise to use it on Sokka" she said. Aang smiled "Deal!" he said excitedly.

_**Line break**_

Valerie sighed as she walked up the hill, she had asked Zuko to meet her there and offered to bring the food. She had a basket in her arms as she steadily walked up the mountain on graceful feet. When she arrived she saw Zuko staring out into the sunset with blank eyes. With a quiet sigh she set the basket down and sat by the prince who shot her a split second look. Valerie looked out into the sunset "You seem off" she stated. Zuko sighed and looked down "What if you knew this person who you just knew you could trust them even though your enemies but when you had the opportunity to do something you just…watched" he asked quietly.

Valerie looked down "Can I tell you something that happened to me, it might make you feel better" she said, her voice pained.

Zuko nodded stiffly "A couple of years ago I was the top of the food chain where I come from, only one person was more important to me and it felt so good to hold that power. But then a boy ruined my life and I held a grudge against him for a long time, but after a while I fell in love with one of the people I used to tease and ordered people to chase him and beat on him. I was literally head over heals with him but I still had the grudge. Later though an incident showed that they were both the same person and I had almost killed him and nearly tortured him and because of me his cousin was almost killed. After that I learned that he never meant to ruin my life, it was the fault of someone else and I had been in the crossfire. Unfortunately by then he had fallen for someone else, and it stills hurts me that I had done all that to someone I care for so much" she said, her voice seeming to plead for forgiveness.

Zuko turned to her "Who was this guy? Does he live near here?" he asked quietly. Valerie felt hot tears flow down her cheeks "He died, he was killed in battle" she said quietly. Zuko winced and put an arm around her as tears flowed down his unscarred cheek as well. Valerie took a deep breath "He was in Ba Sing Se" she whispered. Zuko looked at her with a guilt filled expression, those words reminded him of the Phantom Bender and the Avatar, and how they had met their ends, despite his sisters suspicions.

For a brief moment his mind flashed to that girl Sam holding up two vials of magic water. However the image left, it was probably lost in the confusion of battle, either that or they didn't use it on time because it would have had to have been used right away. Zuko bit his lip, because of him so many lives were uprooted. He had stopped them from winning an unfair fight…but only caused them to lose on a worse level that cost two young boys their lives.

_**Line break**_

Back at the cave Sokka and Jazz shot each other knowing glances before turning on Aang "This settles it. No more school for you!" he said, wearing a beard and moustache for some reason neither of the others could fathom. Aang sighed "I'm not ready to leave yet. For once I'm normal, and it's fun! You don't know what it's like Sokka! You get to be normal all the time!" he said. Tucker laughed "Ha ha, your normal!" he taunted. Sokka scowled at him but he continued grinning "Listen, these kids are the future of the Fire Nation. If we wanna change this place for the better, we need to show them a little taste of freedom" he said.

Jazz stared at him "But what in the world could you do for a country of innocent deprived children who suffer the fate of being the same as everyone else, unable to show their individuality?" she asked. Aang grinned and looked at Sam who smiled evilly, they had devised the plan on the way back "He's gonna throw them…" she stared. Aang did a small tap dance "A dance party!" he said excitedly. Everyone grew silent as they all stared at the two. Sokka quickly shook himself from his shock "Go to your room!" he ordered, pointing towards Appa who growled.

_**Line break**_

Jazz groaned "I can't believe we are actually having a dance party, it just seems so immature!" she said, watching everyone else set up. Tucker and Toph made a band stand with their bending and Danny was in a stance in the middle of the room, quickly lighting all of the candles. Of course he wasn't in a hurry, fire bending was perfectly allowed so it wasn't as though their was a rush. Aang smiled at Jazz "Don't think of it as a dance party, but as a cultural event celebrating the art of fancy footwork" he said, demonstrating said footwork.

Behind him Katara giggled as her and Sam bended some punch into bowls made by Tucker. Toph suddenly tensed "They're coming, everyone stop bending, except Danny because fire bending's okay and we need the candles lit" she said. He was almost done, only about ten more. Katara glared darkly at him, hatred etching into her face, something that made Danny uneasily as Appa was guided out of sight. In minutes Danny frowned as Aang finished everything and got the band playing. However the kids were feeling to insecure to dance.

Sam smirked at him reassuringly. Danny then watched as Aang preformed some complex dance moves for the kids, eliciting blushes from some of the girls "Who knew twinkle toes could dance? Toph asked. Danny caught sight of Katara's small blush which to him seemed quite pretty.

_**Line break**_

Valerie entered the dungeon, alone this time. Slowly she slipped a packet of food through the bars "I brought you some komodo-chicken. Zuko said it was your favorite" she said quietly. Iroh remained silent and Valerie sighed "Please general Iroh, I came here not to beg you to help Zuko. The thing is I need help as well. I am deeply in love with the Phantom bender, but from what I know he is dead. Please I need your guidance, is there any way to find out if he survived? I'm lost and confused, almost as much as Zuko is, we both need your guidance" she said, her voice shaking in grief for Danny.

Iroh sighed "Just because it appears that one is dead does not mean their destiny has finished, the Avatar vanished after a hundred years and many had given up hope. But then he rose and now fights the Fire Nation with a passion for what they have done to the world. Do not give up hope on your friend because in these dark times hope is all that we have left to light the darkness" he said slowly. Valerie smiled gratefully, a tear rolling down her face "Thank you" she whispered before leaving.

_**Line break**_

Danny saw Aang smiled as he offered one girl from the school to dance with him. With a mischievous grin he turned to the others "How about we all dance?" he asked. The others shrugged and Jazz hurriedly pulled a startled Sokka to the dance floor. Tucker was literally dragged by Toph out onto it, a small blush on his face. Sam smiled and went up to Aang, stepping in instead of the Fire Nation girl. Danny then turned and saw Sam glaring jealously and he smiled. Much to Katara's surprise he offered his hand "Would you like to dance milady?" he teased.

To his surprise Katara shot a glare at him, however he didn't let his position falter. She then took a glance at Aang and Sam before sighing "Fine" she relented, hesitantly taking his hand. Danny smiled as he led her out onto the dance floor. Katara sighed sadly but when Danny leaned forward and whispered something in her ear she smiled slightly. Instantly they began dancing slowly, incorporating their attack moves into an elaborate dance. Around them everyone stopped to watch, Aang and Sam with slightly jealous glares.

Katara blushed "Danny people are staring" she said nervously. Danny smiled as they continued "Just ignore them" he soothed. Both of them smiled lightly as they continued the dance wildly in increasingly complex patterns. Finally it ended as Katara twirled into Danny's arm where he lowered her into a dip where both of them froze. Both were breathing hard with sweat dripping down their faces as the other cheered. Later after the dance Danny felt his heart still out on the dance floor, despite the fact he was sitting with the others, all except Aang who seemed to want to dance more with an even fiery passion than before.

However things halted instantly as the head master entered the cave followed by three truant officers and Hide. Danny paled as Aang however kept dancing "He's the one we want! The boy with the headband!" the headmaster shouted. Aang froze "Uh-oh" he said. Without another word he dashed into the crowd to hide. Danny and the others got up, ready to help but to their surprise the student they grabbed wasn't Aang. Instead it was one of the Fire Nation kids and he had put his belt on his head like a head band.

Then with slight amusement he saw the other kids do the same. With a moments pause Danny saw Aang stop and bow to the first kid who had put the first headband on. Danny smiled lightly as he closed the cave with earth bending.

_**Line break**_

Jazz groaned as they took off and she noticed Sokka still in the random moustache and beard. He had explained it was for it to appear that there was an adult figure in charge. He smiled smugly "Oh no I can't, it's permanently glued to my skin" he said. Jazz rolled her eyes before ripping it off and pulling it off, which left some angry red marks on Sokka's face. Toph then smiled "Way to go dancy pants. I think you really did help those kids, you taught them to be free" she said. Aang shrugged "I don't know, it was just a dance party" he said modestly.

Sam smiled "Well it was some dance party" she said, giving him a small hug. Sokka clapped his hands slowly "Flamey-o sir. Flame-ee-o" he said lazily.

_**Line break**_

Azula glared darkly at the man who approached her from out of the darkness, and metallic hand and foot gleaming in the moonlight. From out of sight Valerie watched, listening carefully to pick up on the words spoken "Your sure no one followed you?" Azula asked.

The man remained silent and Azula narrowed her eyes dangerously "The Avatar and Phantom Bender may be alive and if word gets out then I am through, I want you to find them…and end their existence. My brother informed my father that I was the one who took them down and if he finds out they are alive then I'm finished" she hissed. Valerie felt her only shard of hope shatter, she had heard of this man and what she had heard wasn't pretty. It was then that the man looked up and Valerie noticed a strange tattoo on his forehead, in the shape of an ominous eye.

**Show facts:**

**It was actually Zuko who hired the mysterious man in the tv series but in mine Zuko is feeling to guilty and none of the blame would fall on him. So instead I have decided to allow Azula to hire the bad guy. And for the record you will find out what happened in a little, although it may take a few chapters before you hear what happens.**

_**I also have decided to do the little 'next on Avatar' things!**_

_**As the gang delve deeper into the Fire Nation they run across a polluted town where Appa falls ill. But among that is the mystery on how the town seems to have two protectors. A man smiled wryly as he pulled out two statues, one finished and one currently being carved out of wood. One was a girl with a hooded veil covering her face and the other had only the body shape and clothes so far. The other had a mysterious black cape the opened to an invisible body "The painted lady and lately she has been seen along with the wandering spirit, the veiled protector" the man said. But can she help heal Appa? And what about the town? **__**And not only that but some bad news may break the group apart "Valerie…she's dead" Danny whispered.**_


	3. The Two Spirits

**This chapter took some work so I hope you guys like it. And also for the record this chapter is filled with heartache. Don't own DP or ATLA And I have decided on which pairings I will do! And starting in this episode I'm going to start hinting heavily, have fun guessing! Although I'm not sure on when I'll reveal them, so how about you guys say what couples you want and how you want them to hook up!**

Danny stared at disgust at the polluted river Appa was swimming through. It wasn't even a river really, more like a toxic waste dump! And to his further disgust Aang was playing hide and go seek with Momo in the gross toxic waste dump.

He could see Sam sitting straight with her lips paper thin, definatly disgusted by the surrounding water. Suddenly Aang jumped up, dripping in the slime "Hey guys, I think this rivers polluted" he stated. Danny saw Sam tense as he bent the stuff off of him with air bending, and onto the rest of them.

Danny shivered in disgust as he then air bended the stuff off the rest of them "How could any one possibly do that to this river? It's not like it ever did anything to them! And imagine the poor fish that used to live in it!" she said.

Sokka sighed "Well this explains why I can't catch anything because normally my skills are off the hook! Get it! Like a fishing hook!" he said excitedly. Everyone grew silent and Danny could have sworn he heard crickets "Too bad your skills aren't on the hook" she said in annoyance.

Every one laughed at the joke while Tucker seemed to laugh the hardest. Sokka scowled and tenderly Jazz reached over and grabbed his hand. Katara sighed "Looks like we'll have to get food from somewhere else…assuming it fits into Sokka's master schedule" she said as a long scroll rolled out in front of her.

Jazz looked over his shoulder, studying closely "Looks like if we cut down the potty breaks to two then it's doable" she said. Sokka stroked his chin "But the question is where at?" he asked slowly. Sam let out a scoff and pointed at the town just visible at the edge of the town.

Sokka blushed in embarrassment as the others laughed.

_**Line break**_

Danny watched as Aang concealed Appa under a blanket of turf. He then stiffly walked towards the town, something about this gave him a very bad feeling. Toph groaned "How far away did you land!? I can't even feel it!" she said in annoyance.

Tucker stared in shock "It's in the middle of the river" he said in awe. Danny felt a smile tug at his lips despite his tenseness "Sure is!" a voice called. They all looked down in shock to see a man standing in a boat with a goofy grin "My names Dock, mind asking who you are and where your from" he stated.

Sam smiled "The Earth Kingdom colonies, we were originally small but over time more and more people have decided to travel with us!" she said, her voice betraying happiness and Danny could instantly identify it as acting.

Dock smiled wider "Wow…colonials! Hop on and I'll give you a ride into town" he said excitedly. With shrugs they did so and began the trip across the river "Why do you guys live on the river? Wouldn't you be better off somewhere cleaner like in the woods?" Sam asked.

Dock shrugged "We're a fishing town! Or at least we were until the factory moved in, ever since then it's become a struggle to survive" he said sadly. Danny felt his face darken at an ominous factory in the distance.

Once they arrived Aang smiled "Thanks so much for the ride" he said. Danny stared around as they arrived, there was no happy kids playing. Every one was coughing. And the place reeked of death. He briefly heard Katara and Sokka bickering but it was ignored as he stared around at the blank defeated town.

After a while they arrived at a shop and to their bafflement they saw Dock "Hey Dock you work here too?" Sokka asked. Dock shook his head "I'm not Dock I'm Xu! Dock's my brother" he said. Jazz shivered causing Danny to grin.

He also felt revolted at the fish they pulled out, complete mucky and foul. Sokka groaned as he accepted the wrapped parcel. Danny sighed "Can you ask your brother if he'll give us a ride back to shore?" he asked, trying to hold back his revulsion.

Xu ducked down, returning with a different hat on that Dock had worn earlier "Hey colonials, my brother says you need a lift" he said. Danny followed silently, thinking about the poor villagers. Danny suddenly halted as a small poster caught his eye.

With shaky fingers he reached up and grabbed it, his eyes blurring at the sight of the words on the paper. The others in the group had noticed and slowly gathered around Danny "Danny what's wrong?" Jazz asked. Danny handed her the paper and Jazz's hand flew to her mouth in horror "What? What happened!?" Sam asked fearfully.

The others remained tense with fear as Jazz lowered her hand "It's V-Valerie" she whispered. Sam and Tucker paled "What about her?" they asked. Danny shook in sorrow "She's d-_dead_" he whispered.

Sam gasped and grabbed the poster, shaking as she read it "The Fire Lord would like to announce the death of the mysterious Red huntress whose home was found bloodied on arrival, a reward will go to the person with proof that he killed this plague against the Fire Nation" she read quietly.

A silence fell across the group as they remained still, unsure of what to say "I'll meet you guys at camp" Danny said roughly before taking off. Katara turned to the remaining members "Who is the Red Huntress? What does she have to do with Valerie?" she asked.

Tucker shook his head "They are the same, just like Danny is also called Phantom. Danny and her went out for a while before she dumped him to save him from being hurt" he said distantly.

Sam nodded "Even Tucker had a crush on her, you see she used to be one of those popular people who everyone looks up to in fear but she lost everything and just sort of fell into our group but her and Danny haven't talked since a certain incident where she found out about a misunderstanding she and him had" she said uneasily. It was actually since the disasteroid incident.

Suddenly Dock popped up "Whatcha lookin…" he trailed off on seeing the poster. To the groups surprise his face grew solemn "The Red Huntress was a magnificent lady, she tried so hard to get rid of the factory by cutting off their supplies and stuff, after her death our town has grown into darkness" he said, his voice strangely distant.

The gang then remained silent as they followed him back to the docks.

_**Line break**_

Danny stalked angrily around the woods, occasionally shooting either a fire, air, or ecto blast at random trees with the occasional water whip to the trees that lit on fire. Inside his emotions roiled in turmoil, he couldn't believe Valerie was gone!

It hurt more than anything else he had seen in this messed up world so far. Sure he knew they were in a war and that people would be hurt, but to lose a friend was really painful, especially someone as close as he had been with Val until she found out.

But for her to be completely gone and him never to talk to her…it was more painful than any physical wound he had received, which was saying something! Suddenly Danny halted as he caught sight of the village before turning to look at the factory.

Valerie had died helping these people so now…he was going to finish what she could not!

_**Line break**_

Danny groaned as he woke up to the others fretting over Appa "Was goin on?" he asked tiredly. Tucker frowned "Appa's sick" he stated dryly. Danny shot up "Appa's sick?" he asked, a strange hope mingling in with his worry.

He then saw Katara stroking him as his purple tongue lay on the ground. Inside his heart soared in relief and fervently he thanked the spirits.

_**Line break**_

Danny felt a small smile tug at his lips when he saw the previously depressed town all happy and excited. The kids even ran through the streets playing with each other.

They quickly made their way over to Xu while jazz looked around in confusion "Hey Xu? What in the world is going on? Is it a famous holiday that we forgot?" she asked nervously. Xu smiled goofily "Actually something amazing happened last night. Food was delivered by two mysterious and wonderful people…the Painted Lady and lately she has been seen with the Veiled Protector" he said as he pulled out two small statues.

One was a lady who was heavily draped in cloth with paint on her face and a hat with a veil to cover it.

Next to it was an unfinished carving of a simple cape with the hood up, the person inside seemingly invisible "She was always thought to be a legend. They say she's a river spirit that watches over our town in times of need while he is a mysterious spirit who wanders the world protecting what ever town needs it the most" he said.

Sokka frowned in puzzlement "Alright then, well do you have any medicine?" he asked. Xu shook his head "Unfortunately all of our medicine goes straight to the factory, that's why we have so many sick people" he said.

Sam smirked "Which means we are staying another night so Appa can rest, I'll not have you push him when he's sick" she said strictly. Sokka groaned "Fine, do you have any more food to sell?" he asked. Xu smiled and pulled out two incredibly mutated fish "One headed or two?" he asked.

Sokka put his hand on his chin "Two headed" he stated. Sam covered her mouth in disgust "Thank goodness I'm a vegetarian" she said swiftly. Katara shivered "Mind if we become temporarily vegetarian?" she asked. Sam nodded as the kids took off.

_**Line break**_

That night two figure glided easily across the water to a small building. With small acknowledging nods the Painted Lady and Veiled Protector entered a small hut where many sick people lay sleeping. They easily split up and began healing each of the sick people.

Once finished they turned and left quickly "Thank you" a little boy called out. Both paused before nodding to him and vanishing into the mysterious fog.

_**Line break**_

The next morning the kids went up to Xu, annoyed looks on their faces. Toph scowled as she walked up to him "We need more food, our friend is still sick and Sam won't let us go anywhere until he's better" she said causing Sam to scowl.

Happily Xu brought out a box of toxic looking clams that caused Sam to shiver in disgust "That's to bad, maybe if your lucky the Painted Lady and Veiled Protector will stop by and heal your friend" he said.

Tucker rolled his eyes "And in the mean time we'll have a midnight snack with her and have a sing a long" he said sarcastically. Xu nodded "Maybe! She healed most of our sick last night" he said happily. Aang smiled "Is that why it seems so festive?" he asked.

Xu nodded as some people put up a large statue of the two spirits in the town square "Yep!" he replied. Katara smiled and Danny felt a sad smile grace his lips "It's pretty amazing what just a little help can do" he said quietly in a detached voice.

Jazz shot him a sympathetic look as Sokka crossed his arms "Hopefully they come back every night or this town will quickly spiral right back to the way it was" he said. Katara glared at him "How could you say that? Look how happy these people are!" she said in dismay that her brother would think like that.

Sokka snorted "yeah but without them they wouldn't be able to fend for themselves. The only way they could truly help them was by using their spirit magic to blow up the factory" he said. Him and Aang then grinned and began making goofy and teasing noises to represent the 'spirit magic' as Sokka put it.

Angrily Katara stalked off, quickly followed Danny who had a light blush on his cheeks.

_**Line break**_

That night Danny quickly slipped out of bed, filling it with dried grass. He then carefully pulled out his old cloak and put it on, turning everything else invisible. He then took off and waited at a pass for the Painted Lady to show.

How she hadn't figured out he wasn't a real spirit he would never know, maybe she was really dense. He then paled drastically when he saw the Painted Lady being chased by Aang. As she passed by she motioned with her head for them to both run.

Danny did so, turning the water solid so that he appeared he was running on water. He breathed a sigh of relief when Aang stupidly hit a pole in his haste to head them off in town. With fluid motions the two made their way to the other side and Danny and the Painted Lady stopped to catch their breath, something that surprised Danny.

Then to remain hidden they turned to move, and ran right into Aang "Oof" Danny cried as he ran into the young air bender, knocking him to the ground. Unfortunately that was all that was needed for him to gain visibility "Danny?" two voices said.

In shock Danny stared at the Painted Lady whose hat had lifted in shock "Katara?" he asked at the same time as Aang. Then him and Katara turned to the young Avatar "Aang!?" they asked.

Suddenly the three began laughing "Now this is two funny, and here I was thinking the Painted Lady must be awfully dense for not knowing I wasn't a spirit" Danny said. Katara raised a finger "Techniquely you are" she pointed out.

Aang then glared at them "So you two have been sneaking off at night to help these people? And you didn't even know it was each other? And is Appa really sick?" he asked. Danny held up his arms "I have no clue what's up with Appa" he said honestly.

Katara however shifted her feet "He might be sick of the purple berries I've been feeding him" she said guiltily. Danny smirked "I am so proud to call you partner" he told her slyly. Katara looked at him "Wait why are you doing this? I thought you were sneaking off to think about Valerie" she said in confusion.

A sorrowed look briefly passed Danny's face before vanishing "Valerie died protecting these people, I want to finish it and I have the perfect idea how" he said slyly.

_**Line break**_

Danny looked up in determination at the factory that loomed ominously above them "You want to blow up the factory? I like it" Katara commented. Danny lowered his head "Sokka was kidding but he was still right, for once" he muttered.

Swiftly they entered and ensued chaos with their bending. By time they finished the pipes were destroyed, the factory flooded, and the metal vats of liquidized metal had spilled over the entire floor to be instantly cooled by the water. Danny smiled as they ran out.

With one final triumphant look he turned back to see one last drop of sludge fall into the river before the factory exploded.

_**Line break**_

Aang smiled widely as they walked back to camp and imitated explosion noises. Katara shushed him "Quiet, we don't want to wake the others" she hissed.

Unfortunately it was a bit late as they walked into camp and the entire gang was there waiting "Oh, hi! We were…" "Out for a morning walk, they were trying to cheer me up a little" Danny cut in, his face sober. Sokka and Jazz scowled as they dumped out sleeping bags full of dry grass.

Danny shot Katara a sly look "Looks like great minds think alike" he commented. Katara returned the smile slyly "Just for the record we also know about you feeding Appa purplizing tongue berries!" Jazz cried out as Toph and Tucker stuck out their now purple tongues along with a bag full.

Sam then turned to Aang "And how long have you known about this young man?" she asked. Aang through up his hands "I just found out this morning" he said defensively.

Later as they packed up a strange sound reached their ears and they looked over to see jet skis rushing towards the village "What did you do?" Sokka asked angrily. Danny winced "We kinda blew up the factory" he muttered before he turned to stare down fearfully at the town as the jet skis rode towards them.

Sam growled angrily "Danny you should have left! Even I would just leave them for now, you and Katara both jeopardized our whole mission!" Sam shouted. Danny snarled angrily as he turned to a startled and fearful Sam "I will _never _turn my back on my friends! Valerie wanted to save these people and I _will _finish what she couldn't" he shouted angrily.

Everyone watched silently as Danny got up and Katara went to follow. Sokka however grabbed her arm "Think this through, we need to leave!" he said desperately. Katara turned to him as he quailed at the sight of her fierce expression "I agree with Danny, I will never, _ever _turn my back on people who need me!" she said aggressively.

She then yanked her arm out of her brothers and followed after Danny who looked at her with a grateful smile "We are going down to the village and we are going to do whatever we can" she said angrily. They got ready to go before Sokka ran up to them "I'm coming too" he said.

Danny glared at him as the others followed "I thought you didn't care' he stated harshly. Sokka lowered his head "You need me, and I will never turn my back on you" he said desperately. Katara grinned "Sokka…you really do have a heart" she whispered as she hugged her brother.

Danny caught sight of Aang turning to Sam "he really does have a heart doesn't he?" he asked. Sam rolled her eyes and socked him in the chest, causing the poor bender to fall on his back.

_**Line break**_

Danny smiled grimly as he air bended a ball of fire out. Him and Aang were hiding under the docks at the moment, having used water bending to get their. He continued to blow out the fire as the soldiers continually tried to relight it.

Danny then smiled as he saw a heavy mist rolling in thanks to Sam along with some eerie flute music that followed courtesy of Sokka and Jazz. Danny could hear the frightened men and sense their fear. He then heard a repetitive thumping noise and silently praised Toph and Tucker for their skill.

For a few moments everything paused as the fog parted to reveal Katara as the Painted Lady. For a few seconds she paused for dramatic affect before propelling herself forward with water bending and landing lightly on the docks.

Danny felt his excitement grow as she slowly approached the guards. Through the cracks he saw some men approach Katara warily. Both him and Aang simultaneously blew them away. Danny then nodded at Aang and vanished from view, keeping only his cape, which he had on already, visible.

Intangibly he rose through the boards, scaring the men further. That was all the prompting the men needed to take off, leaving behind their flustered general "I'll take care of you two myself" he said threateningly. Danny felt an invisible smirk tug at his face as the man stupidly bent fire at them.

With a flick of his invisible wrist he brought plain untainted water up from under the village to block it, startling the man even more. Then for show Aang used air bending to knock him into the water.

Both Katara and Danny threateningly used their bending to appear in front of him "Leave this village and never come back" they both said in unison. Danny felt an invisible smirk as the man fearfully swam to a jet ski before fleeing.

They then returned to the docks to greet the villagers and make sure no one was harmed "I knew you'd come" a young boy said. Dock nodded "Thank you" he said.

He then walked up to the two of them and Danny felt his invisibility flicker which caused him to pale dramatically "Hey wait I know you two, your those colonials!" he said. One villager growled "They're water benders! How dare you act like spirits!" they said outraged.

Danny sighed and became completely visible, startling the villagers "Maybe we are water benders but we were just trying to help. We made it so that the stupid factory can never again pollute this river. I am friends with the Red Huntress so if you can allow her to help then why not us?" he asked.

Katara sighed as well "We both know we shouldn't have acted like someone else nor should we have tricked you. But it doesn't matter whether the Painted Lady and Veiled Protector are real or not because your problems are real. You can't just wait around for someone to help you, you have to help yourselves" she stated fiercely, an odd gleam in her eyes.

Dock sighed "Your right, but what can we do?" he asked. Danny smirked as Tucker popped out of the crowd "We can clean the river" he said in a high pitch voice that made Toph giggle.

In minutes they had divided into cleaning groups where the kids used extensive bending to help clean the polluted river and by sunset the river was clearer than any they had seen so far.

That night after the others had gone to bed Katara and Danny both knelt down silently by the water, moving their hands gently over the cool and clear surface. Suddenly fog began to roll around them in the water as the real Painted Lady and Veiled Protector appeared which caused Danny's ghost sense to go off.

The two benders smiled at the spirits who smiled back "Thank you" they whispered before vanishing. With a sly smile Danny turned to Katara "Well…that was fun" he stated. Katara smiled weakly "So your still not upset over Valerie?" she asked.

Danny sighed "I'm still upset but I can't let it distract me from what we need to do" he whispered.

**In the series this is supposed to be the second time a spirit has shown itself to someone else other than Aang, unless you count one time in the series where Iroh saw a dragon but only because of a mysterious spiritual connection.**

_**Next on The Beginning Of The End:**_

_**When Sokka realizes he is dragging the gang behind he gets help from a master. The thing is while he is training Jazz figures her, and the rest of the gang needs some help with training as well that could help their bending. Danny glowered furiously at his sister "You signed us up for what!?" he shouted. Jazz shrugged "I signed us, minus Sokka, for dance lessons" she said easily. But are they up for the task at hand? Jazz panted as she tried to do a ridiculous move that involved her foot touching the middle of her back "Why did I sign up for this' she muttered. Find out soon in the next chapter…**_


	4. Dancing and Swords

**This is another one of those chapters I wasn't going to do because it was based all on Sokka but I figured out a way to do it and incorporate it into the future. Don't own ATLA or DP. And also I super apologize for taking so long! I've had major writers block and this chapters so long! But on the bright side I just have to get past this one, the next one, along with like two or three others that are boring to me and then i've got the rest planned out! And not only that but for some of the upcoming chapters I have about half of it written! Just not in order...**

The small gang lay out on a rock as they watched the falling stars that glittered through the skies "It's so beautiful" Jazz whispered. Sokka just stared in awe "It's amazing how small and insignificant we are to all of this" he said, clearly awe struck.

Toph snorted "If you've seen nothing once you haven't seen it a thousand times" she said nonchalantly. The group then sat up as a star seemed to head towards them "You haven't ever not seen something like this" Tucker told her as the meteorite shot towards them.

The groups quickly rushed over to the edge of the rock they were hiding behind as the meteorite shot over head. Both Sokka and Jazz shielded their eyes as the meteorite crashed to the ground in a blue explosion.

_**Line break**_

In minutes the group was landing by where a huge fire had started because of the meteorite. Quickly Katara and Sam took over by taking water from a nearby stream in hopes to douse the fire.

Aang, Toph, and Tucker worked together to create a trench to keep the fire from spreading. Danny stood near the edge taking deep breaths as he kept the blazing inferno in check so that it would not barbecue the nearby town.

Sokka and Jazz however stood by uselessly, Sokka because he had no bending, and Jazz because air was the last thing needed. After a while they finally got the fire to die down. With relieved smiles they turned to each other "That was interesting" Toph commented.

_**Line break**_

The next morning the gang was in the near by town, marveling how none of them had noticed a giant meteor crashing in the valley next to them. Jazz and Sokka however were sitting a little bit a ways, still upset they couldn't help the other night.

Finally Danny sighed "Okay you two what's up?" he asked from where he sat. The others looked at him in shock then at the two depressed teens. Toph scoffed "Yeah the negative feelings you two have are giving me a headache! Did you have a fight or something?" she asked.

Jazz sighed "We both feel useless, especially after last night" she said sadly, flicking a random piece of dirt away. Katara put a hand to her chin thoughtfully. Suddenly a small smirk grew on Sam's face "I know what'll cheer them up" she said.

Sokka raised an eyebrow "Aren't you the gloomy girl? Not the cheer up girl" he stated. Sam frowned "yeah but it's just weird for you two to be more depressed then me" she said.

_**Line break**_

Sokka grinned wildly at where Sam took them "Shopping!" he shouted, running into the weapons shop. Danny sighed, there went his peaceful afternoon. The group slowly wandered through the shop trying out weapons and armor.

Danny smiled as he found a small fire nation pendant designed to help fire bending by supposedly using spiritual energy to help you with concentration. Finally the gang circled around Sokka in the back where he had found a sword.

By time Danny got there a guy had finished telling the others of a swords master on the mountain named Piando. Toph grinned "Even I had a master, I learned from badger moles" she said. Katara smiled "I learned from Sam and Danny, and Aang has been learning from quite a few people" she said.

Danny nodded "Even our group learned from Clockwork" he said. Jazz smiled "How about you go see if this Piando will teach you? It'll be fun and you will gain lots of confidence which is always good for your psychological intellect" she said smartly.

Sokka nodded excitedly "I'll go see him now!" he said, zipping off and leaving the others behind.

_**Line break**_

Silence reigned over the others as they laid in the dust, bored to death. After Sokka had left they had trudged back to their hiding spots while Jazz zipped off somewhere. After about an hour Jazz appeared, a very sneaky smile on her face.

Jazz smiled wryly at the gang "Guess what?" she asked. She heard a few grumbled responses and she grinned widely "I signed us up for dance lessons!" she said energetically. Danny sat up abruptly and stared wide eyed at his sister "You signed us up for what!?" he asked angrily.

Jazz shrugged, not bothered in the least by the outburst "I signed us, minus Sokka, up for dance lessons" she said easily.

Everyone stared at her with their mouths wide "Are you joking!?" Sam screeched. Jazz sighed "Look, obviously we can't fight very well…" "You mean you felt as useless as your boyfriend?" "…And I figured that this could help! Danny, Sam, Katara, and Aang, you guys could use it in your water bending to help the flow! And for air bending it can help flexibility! And Toph, no offence but you move like a rock…" "Hello! Earth bender mean anything to you!?" "…and if you can learn to use your bending with some extra grace to truly weave in and out you might find the waiting and listening part to be easier!" she said.

For a few moments silence reigned over them "Jazz, your crazy" Tucker said outright. Danny shrugged "I don't know, I think we should try it" he said. Sam rolled her eyes "I act, not dance" she muttered before turning away from them.

Danny shrugged "I don't know, this might actually be a good idea, any takers?" he asked. Hesitantly Katara and Aang raised their hands. Danny looked at them in surprise "I figure she's got a point with the water bending" Katara said, blushing.

Aang also blushed "Well, it might help me with a couple of elements. Rock is the only element that requires me to be steady. The others I have to be light and graceful" he said, his face bright red. Jazz smiled, nodding "It's a start" she said happily.

Danny smiled at his sister "Lets go see this instructor" he said, ignoring her comment.

_**Line break**_

Danny raised a skeptical face as he stared at the run down building in front of him. It looked as though it had been abandoned one hundred years ago. Skeptically he looked at his sister "Are you sure this is the place?" he asked.

Jazz looked unsurely at her flyer "A lady on the streets handed this to me. She said it was right here" she said quietly. Aang shrugged "Then lets have a look inside, at the very least we can learn about the history of the town" he stated.

The others shrugged and followed him casually in. As soon as they stepped inside they stopped. Sure the inside was torn to bits but at the very least…there wasn't dust.

Suddenly Aang stopped them "Guys I just remembered something. When I was in that academy I learned that Fire Nation people aren't allowed to dance. That's why we threw the dance party" he said. Katara raised an eyebrow "Then why would someone give Jazz a flyer for dance class?" she asked.

Danny shivered at the silence following "Because I hoped you would accept, rather than turn me in" a voice said. The small group turned in surprise to a middle aged woman wearing baggy clothing. Jazz smiled "You're the lady who handed me the flyer" she said.

The lady nodded "Come, we must see what you can do" she said. She led the four to a small dance room that was in decently well kept condition. Torches kept it bright and a small window on the top showed the sun from outside.

The lady turned to them and studied them carefully "Why do people dance?" she asked. Aang smiled brightly, raising his hand "It's a way to express yourself" he said quickly.

The lady shot him a small glare. Swiftly Aang recoiled at the sudden change "Wrong! Dancing is a form of art that has been passed down through the generations. It is not made to express yourself, but to express emotions and sound through movements. You could easily say what you feel but to express it in art…that takes true talent" she whispered.

All of the teens shivered at the power of her speech. The moment was then ruined as a finger struck out, pointing to Aang "You, show me how well you can do splits" she barked. She then pointed to a startled Katara "You! Hand stand!" she commanded.

Next was Jazz's turn "toe touches!" she shot out. Finally she shot a smirk at Danny "laps, now!" she barked. Each of the kids groaned as they did as was told "This is going to be a long day" Danny muttered.

_**Line break**_

After an hour the gang sat on the floor; trying to get their breath back. They had all had to switch activities consecutively and the only ones who got successful were Katara's toe touches. Aang and Jazz's laps, but that was about it.

The lady shook her head in disappointment "To dance requires stamina. You must prepare to dance long enough to get the message across, no matter what it takes. To be a dancer also requires patience so that you can execute each step perfectly, no mater how fast or slow" she said slowly.

Katara smirked at Danny "Just like how our dance at that party ranged" she stated slyly. Danny smirked as well "At least we gave those kids one party they won't forget for a long time" he stated. The instructor looked as them curiously "Could you by any chance show me this dance?" she asked.

Danny shot a questioning look at Katara. Katara smirked "I think so" she said easily. Danny smiled. Slowly him and Katara walked out to the middle of the dance floor, crossing their hands like they had for the dance.

They weren't able to do much else however as the instructor ran up to them "No no no, your posture is all wrong" she lectured. She ducked under their arms and moved their hands to just below eye level. She then proceeded to straighten them so they stood taller.

Easily they resumed the dance, circling slowly. They didn't even have a problem with their leans when they used each other to lean opposite directions. However the instructor had a problem with their kicks.

With sharp motions she had Danny duck down lower "You can kick higher that way, and keep your arms tucked in" she ordered. Then it was Katara's turn "you don't duck low enough. You act as though your looking for something that has rolled under a table, act as though you were dodging a kick" she told her.

Both did as were told and the instructor clapped in delight. Both teens then twirled to lean in as though to kiss but stopped, grinning in delight.

The instructor stopped them however causing both teens to groan "Keep your arms tighter during the spin! And don't look so happy. You need to gain flirtatious looks to fit the mood of the dance" she lectured. Danny rolled his eyes but both did that and inwardly smiled, feeling the difference of the mood.

Both of them cart wheeled in the dance, landing heavily on their feet "Not at all. To be a dance requires for you to be light. And boy, you must have a straighter hand stand" she lectured. Jazz snickered as Danny then moved onto his flying leap where Katara dodged by stepping back with one foot.

Danny landed and went straight into a cart wheel and then did a small flip onto his feet. Katara did a small kick at him before twirling away to do a half cartwheel that ended in a flip like his. The instructor nodded "Very creative, however I would have done without the kick" she stated dryly.

Katara nodded and they swayed for two seconds before turning and going into mid air side rolls that Katara ended with a ground flip as well. The instructor nodded "Unique" she commented. Jazz rolled her eyes in annoyance, the show offs.

Danny and Katara then grasped hands, leaning away from each other before Danny pulled Katara back in a dip where they froze, their faces expressing a hidden passion like the instructor requested.

The instructor clapped her hands happily "Wonderful! Once you fix the small things you have a wonderful dance full of passion and understanding! It's a magnificent dance! Now we have to work on teaching you a little bit more" she said.

She then turned to Aang and Jazz "Now what can you two do?" she asked. Jazz blushed and Aang smiled "I've learned a few tricks here and there but nothing really huge" he said casually. The instructor growled, slapping his fingers with a stick "Dancing is not 'tricks'. It is a form of art work" she snapped.

Aang recoiled slightly "Yes mam" he said quickly. The instructor shook her head, obviously not looking forward to this. She pointed to Danny and Katara "You two sit out for a little" she barked. Both shook their heads, heading to the side.

Aang and Jazz then came up to the middle, looking at each other awkwardly. The instructor glared at them, pushing them a little closer and forcing them to stand straighter "You are lacking in confidence! Now stand taller or I will make you do exercises" she barked.

Jazz weakly held up her finger "What are the exercises?" she asked. The lady grinned slyly "The biggest mistake you've ever made" she replied.

_**Line break**_

A young water bender stared in determination ahead as she gazed at the bar. Her fingers twitched and her heart fluttered nervously, this was the first time she had ever done something like this.

With a deep breath she grabbed the bar, hoisting herself up to her chin before lowering herself.

She continued this exercise, doing pull ups with immense as a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead.

_**Line break**_

Jazz groaned in frustration "Why did I sign up for this?" she asked, trying to touch her toes to her back. Danny and Katara were lucky, they were being taught some new dance steps.

Finally the instructor stopped them "It is time you all came up with your own dances with your own partners that you must find on your own. It has to be someone you trust indefinitely" she said. Jazz winced "The only one I would trust is training with a sword master, Piando" she said.

The instructor smiled in approval "My husband? So you're the girlfriend of the sword prodigy he keeps talking about" she said lightly. Jazz blushed while the others stared "You're his husband?" Danny asked in shock. Katara rolled her eyes "Figures" she muttered.

Danny shot her a smirk "Don't start turning into Sam on us" he teased. She shot him a glare, silencing his laughter. The instructor nodded "Yes, my name is Salaya, wife of Piando" she said. Jazz shifted her feet "So about my partner?" she asked.

Salaya smiled "We'll just have to go to my husbands so you can be with him" she said. Jazz smiled as she turned to Katara "And you?" she asked sharply. Katara looked away "I'll take Danny, I may not trust him much on the battle field but for a dance I can trust him to keep me on my feet" she said.

Danny looked at her in confusion, she had seemed pretty trusting before. Salaya also raised an eyebrow, turning to Aang "And you?" she asked.

Aang shifted his feet nervously, looking at Danny "I was wondering if Sam would, she may not be very emotional but she has passion and I trust completely that she will stay by my side if I ask her, even if at first she'll probably not like it" he said, a small blush on his cheeks.

Danny raised his head "_Aang likes Sam?" _he muttered under his breath. He then caught sight of Katara's torn gaze, she probably felt like Sam did right now. Though Sam could hide it, though she was starting to open up.

Salaya smiled, shooing them out "Go, meet at Piando's once you've got your partner Sam" she said, shooting a glance at Aang.

_**Line break**_

As they walked Danny fell back, dragging a disgruntled Katara with him "Why don't you trust me in battle? You've never had a problem before" he said, confusion filling his voice.

Katara looked away "Danny…Back in…in Ba Sing Se something happened to me and Sam. We talked with Zuko and he seemed so human, he made us believe he had changed. But he was using us to take down Aang, just like he always has. It hurt, more than anything you can imagine. And now that I think back, you just appeared out of nowhere, expecting us to trust you. I did and then we found out you were a water bender, me before anyone else" she said.

She then looked over and caught sight of Danny's confused expression "I could feel you water bending when you and Aang faced Bumi, and I saw your stance. Then you fire bended at the palace and I can't get rid of the feeling of what if your like Zuko? And when I think back there are to many signs for me to trust you, I'm sorry" she stated.

Danny stared at her, clearly hurt "Like what?" he asked.

Katara looked at him "You refused to help Aang when Bumi had him do the deadly tasks. It wasn't until the end you helped. And when Sokka got sick you were happy about it, as though you didn't care. And you've had so many friends join and apparently you're friends with a fire bender who was killed? I asked around the village, it sounded like you had dated her once even. And what about your weird spirit powers? I want to trust you but I just can't. You keep to many secrets, and I'm afraid that some may hurt us, hurt Aang" she said, her voice seemingly torn.

Danny looked away, his face emotionless "Yet you'll trust me on the dance field?" he asked blankly. Katara sighed "You danced with me twice and nothing happened, besides, you couldn't try anything in front of a sword master" she said.

Danny looked down "Do you trust the others? Jazz, Sam, and Tucker?" he asked, his face still blank. Katara looked away, guilt on her face "I…_yes_" she whispered guiltily. Danny's heart seemed to tear to pieces at that "Yet you don't trust me" he said blankly, no emotion at all.

It wasn't even a question, just a statement. Katara stayed silent before looking ahead at jazz and Aang "I'm going to catch up to them" she said quietly, instantly falling into their group and laughing .

Danny however stayed behind, his face slipping from that blank mask for just a moment as a single tear flowed down his cheek "Why don't you trust _me_?" he said silently to the world.

_**Line break**_

The young water bender took a deep breath, staring at the targets in front of her.

She then launched a water whip that hit some strange mechanism that launched the targets into motion while shooting mud at her.

She grinned slyly in response as she dodged the attacks, launching small water streams to disable each target.

_**Line break**_

The group was shocked to return and find a note saying everyone had gone to Piando's already "Well that works" Katara said. Jazz looked curiously at the note "What does it say? Was Sokka here?" she asked.

Katara then blushed as she read more, handing it quickly to Jazz to read aloud "Sokka came and got the meteorite for a sword. Gone to help. Toph, Tucker, and Sam. And there's another note from Sokka" she said with a smile.

Suddenly she blushed heavily, shooting an apologetic glance to Katara "It's personal however" she muttered, hiding the note in her bag. Katara nodded and Aang noticed their discomfort and smiled "We had better get to Piando's then" he said happily.

The girls nodded and they took off, Danny following in complete silence.

_**Line break**_

The young water bender calmly took of a light jacket she had been wearing to reveal her slightly muscular frame. Not too much but enough to look formidable. She looked at the jacket sadly before tossing it away.

She wouldn't need it anymore. It would be more of a hindrance then anything. She then sighed as she jumped onto a branch "Have to get better" she muttered before jumping onto another branch, stumbling a bit.

She usually had great balance but she had never tried it on branches that moved when you landed on them.

With a determined look she continued on, jumping from branch to branch as she slowly gained a new balance, and a grace that would put her fellow peers to shame back home.

_**Line break**_

The small group stopped at the doors, knocking to be met with an oppressive silence. Aang turned to Katara with a smile "Just wait, soon you get to see Sokka again!" he said happily. Danny smiled lightly "And what about Sam?" he asked.

Aang fell silent, blushing furiously. Finally the door opened to reveal a fat old man who gave them calculating looks "If you're here to train with the master he's busy" he said stiffly.

Jazz smiled kindly "We know. Our friend is training with him and we were wondering if we could see him. All of our friends left a note saying they would be here" she explained. The man tensed before motioning with his head for them to follow him.

They did so, following him to a balcony where everyone was watching nervously "Hey guys, what's wrong? Where's Sokka?" Katara asked. Sam shot her a glare "Apparently your brother decided to be a wise guy and tell a swords master he's actually from the southern water tribe" she said sarcastically before turning down where Sokka and an older man stood at strict attention, unsure on who would strike first.

Piando attacked first, stabbing four times. Sokka tried fiercely to parry the blows before stabbing forward. Piando moved out of the way of the attack and stabbed at the young warrior again. Sokka swayed back to avoid the attack.

Piando took advantage of the position to sweep at Sokka's feet. Sokka smirked as he jumped over it, lunging at the sword master with his mysterious black sword. Piando reflected the blade and retaliated by hitting Sokka with the hilt of the sword, knocking the poor teen back several feet.

Sokka growled and climbed onto the post of a bridge and leapt from side to side as Piando tried to attack him. Finally Sokka rolled off of it and under the sword masters blade in attempt to avoid the blade. Sokka then leapt back onto the bridge before jumping away to gain distance.

Piando smiled proudly but it was a woman's voice who spoke "Excellent! Using your superior agility against an older opponent…smart" a female said. Katara, jazz, Aang, and Danny turned in surprise at the figure who had appeared by them "Salaya?" Jazz asked.

However receiving no answer they turned back to the fight. They turned in time to see Sokka leap up onto a stone wall and pin his opponents sword, weighing it down with his feet. Piando scowled as he tried to wrench his sword free.

Finally he gave up and leaned forward, pushing it upwards to throw Sokka back into a large stalk of bamboo. The gang watching winced at him while Salaya shook her head. Sokka looked up fearfully as Piando charged at him, strands hanging loosely around his face.

Sokka ducked as Piando neared, the sword cutting clean through the bamboo. Sokka gulped and ran into the bamboo thicket, slicing through as many stalks as he could. Piando calmly cut away the stalks, continuing in his pursuit.

Jazz fretted nervously as she lost sight of her boyfriend and she could see Katara's knuckles turn white as she gripped the railing. Nervously drove her to a near panic before she sighed in relief as Sokka came barreling out of the bamboo, screaming in terror.

Jazz's muscles twitched involuntarily and Danny put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sokka swiftly looked behind as he ran but Piando had vanished. Jazz let out a squeak as he appeared in front of Sokka, thrusting out his sword to be level with Sokka's neck.

Sokka leaned back before sliding under the blade, narrowly missing the sharp edge. However while standing he stumbles, stabbing his sword into the ground to stop his fall. Thinking quickly he used the momentum to swing his sword forward, flinging dirt and dust into the eyes of the sword master.

Piando quickly swung his sword to his back to avoid sneak attacks as he blinked, failing to clear the dust from his eyes "Very resourceful" Piando complimented. He then stood still, listening for sounds. The figures on the balcony watched with bated breath as Sokka attempted to slowly sneak away.

Jazz then cried out as he stepped on a twig, alerting his opponent to his location. Piando charged forward, eyes closed and stabbed at Sokka. Sokka quickly deflected it but the sword master was one step ahead, grabbing the black sword with his own before spinning it and tearing it out of Sokka's hands.

Everyone tensed as Piando then launched the boy backward, knocking him on his back. Sokka looked up fearfully as the sword pointed at his head. Finally the gang had enough and jumped down, running towards the two.

Piando however smiled "Excellent work Sokka" he said, taking his sword point away from the fallen teen. He then signaled to the butler who tossed the scabbard for the sword. Though blinded Piando pointed his sword in the right direction and angle for it to fit smoothly in it's case.

He then smiled towards the gang who were all in fighting stances "I think I'm a little old to be fighting some earth and water benders" he said casually. Salaya laughed "And don't forget the Avatar and Phantom Bender, they were taking dance lessons but came to see their friend" she said kindly.

The gang exchanged startled glances "How did you know that?" Sam asked in shock.

The butler then walked over and handed a cloth for Piando to clear his eyes "Oh, I've been around a while. You pick things up. Of course, I knew from the beginning that Sokka was Water Tribe. You might want to think of a better Fire Nation cover name. Try Lee. There's a million Lees" he said casually.

Jazz raised an eyebrow "But why would you train someone who is water tribe? And Salaya why would you train the Avatar and Phantom bender when they are enemies to the Fire nation?" she asked.

Salaya smiled, something that was starting to weird Danny out because she didn't smile that nicely while training them "Knowledge of the arts does not belong to any one nation. It belongs to us all. And who knows, if you keep practicing your swordsman ship you might become better than my husband. And if you four continue dancing you may find it could save your life one day" she said softly.

Suddenly her face became strict once more "Now, I said that when we got here you would get your own dance forms and show me, so at night we'll have a little dance party!" she said, her voice happy. The gang laughed her sudden outburst of enthusiasm.

_**Line break**_

That night the gang laughed as they danced around. They had managed to convince the others to join with Sam paired up with Aang, laughing in a rare joy that made Aang grin happily. Toph and Tucker were attempting to do a dance that Toph could manage and were doing quite well.

Jazz and Sokka were laughing loudly at one of Sokka's jokes as they told Piando and Salaya about some of their travels. However there was one couple that remained quiet, Danny and Katara. They were just dancing, reflecting on all that had happened.

Finally Danny turned to Katara "Okay I can't stand the silence. How about we call a truce for tonight okay? You can hate me again tomorrow" he promised. Katara hesitated before smiling "Alright, truce" she agreed. They then began dancing together with a vigor in their steps.

And all in their minds each of the teens shared a common thought 'Perhaps the Fire nation wasn't half bad'.

**Next on The Beginning of The End:**

_**Aang and Danny are under fire from a new foe**_**. Sokka covered his head from an explosion over head "This is crazy! How do we beat a guy who blows things up with his mind!" he shouted. Jazz shrugged desperately "Fight and hope we live?" she asked. **_**But Zuko, Valerie, and Azula are chilling on the beach. **_**Azula kicked a volley ball at high speeds for it to collide with sands to create a small explosion. Azula looked at them with a crazy look "Yes! We defeated you for all time and you will never rise from the ashes of your humiliation" she shouted. She then turned to Zuko, Valerie, Mai and Ty Lee "Well…that was fun" she said casually. **_**It all continues in the next chapter.**_

_In the episode it was actually Iroh doing the training on his own. In mine I added the water bender (Yes she willed be revealed eventually) because Iroh's story would not change. Yes he stills does his work out but so does this mysterious water tribe girl._


	5. Important note

**I apologize for this and I'm really sorry but for the moment I'm putting all of my fics on haitus. I really don't want to but at the moment I'm going through some difficulties and you might say I'm at the crossroads of _my_ destiny. I don't know when I'll start posting again and maybe I'll pst occasional chapters but I really have absolutely no guarantees. I'll still read and review but I just can't write at the moment. I'm really sorry. But don't worry, no matter what it takes I'm determined to make sure this is not permanent. It will just last for who knows how long, or until I can get my life together.**


	6. The Beach

**Don't own ATLA or DP and have a merry christmas!**

Don't own anything, other wise I would be rich. This is actually one of my favorites, and not because of the beach scenes! And I'm so sorry about not updating, for some strange reason my brain and fingers didn't like the end but now it's finished! Or at least this chapter is…Don't own DP or ATLA. And I've had a few people reviewing the first ones and despite how they say I should delete it I honestly can't say I'm willing to delete a story that has 122 pages of work put into it so yes I'm going all the way with finishing it. So hope you like the chapter! Merry Christmas!

A small group of teens rode on a ferry pulled by a sea lion in relative peace. But it never lasted long for some of them "I'm so excited to spend the weekend on Ember Island. It's gonna be great to hang out on the beach and do nothing" Ty lee said, visibly excited.

Behind her Zuko scoffed and Valerie looked away "Doing nothing is a waste of time" the young huntress said in annoyance.

Zuko nodded "Finally someone who gets it. We're being sent away on a forced vacation just like children" he said angrily.

Azula smirked "Oh lighten up you big baby. So dad wants to meet with his advisors alone, without anyone else around. Don't take it personally" she said casually.

Zuko winced but remained silent. Ty lee took advantage of the moment to turn to Azula "Doesn't your family have a house on Ember Island?" she asked.

Azula nodded sharply "We used to come here every summer when we were kids" she told her.

To Valerie's disgust Ty lee became enthusiastic "That must've been fun!" she exclaimed.

Zuko winced again and his face slid behind an emotionless mask "That was a long time ago" he said quietly, killing the young acrobats excitement.

Valerie however didn't mind in the least. They made it in good time to the dock where two shabby old ladies were waiting. With a jolt Valerie recognized them as the woman who had introduced them at the palace "Welcome to Ember Island kids" they said in unison.

Valerie had difficulty holding back her laughter at the so called house they were expected to stay in. It was even smaller than her apartment back home when she was poor. It didn't help once they reached inside either.

It was lame and shabby with a strange smell "It smells like old lady in here" Zuko commented, his nose wrinkling.

Mai shot a sarcastic look "I wonder why" she snapped.

Valerie looked at her in confusion before turning to Ty lee who was studying a picture "Who are these two beautiful woman?" she asked.

Valerie rolled her eyes, she was like Star in so many ways. Suddenly Lo and Li approached "Can't you tell? It's Lo and Li" they said together, striking the same pose as the woman in the pictures.

Valerie felt her stomach twist and she saw Zuko cover his mouth as to not get sick. Next they were shown to the bedrooms that had lots of maroon and shells. But the biggest thing was it was ferociously hideous. Ty lee however jumped on one of the beds, snuggling the pillow "Ooh I love this seashell bedspread!" she said happily.

Valerie raised an eyebrow, biting down a comment. She was not sure if she was qualified to insult the princesses best friends or not. Mai however didn't hesitate "Are you serious. It looks like the beach threw up all over it" she said in annoyance.

Once more Valerie worked hard to suppress her laughter. Suddenly the old ladies stepped forward "We know you're upset that you were forced to come here this weekend. But Ember Island is a magical place. Keep an open mind" one of them said.

Valerie couldn't be sure which. The other than nodded "Give it a chance…" she said.

Both of them then did the unison talking thing again "…and it can help you understand yourselves and each other" they said.

One of them then grabbed a smooth stone, passing it to her sister who rubbed it "The beach has a special way of smoothing the most ragged edges" they said.

Suddenly Ty lee joined them and the two elder woman decided to change the moon, discarding their robes to show swimwear that Valerie thought should not be meant for human eyes "Time to hit the beach" the said happily. Almost on reflex she moved to cover Zuko's eyes. If these people were gonna talk away their innocence then at least one of them should live to tell the tale.

_**Line break**_

Danny and Aang both sighed in relief as they freely were able to float in the water, Aang with his tattoos visible and Danny with his hair in it's customary black "Hey Aang, Danny? Shouldn't you two be covering up?" Toph shouted from a small rock she insisted on staying on.

Aang shot her a skeptical look "We have swimming shorts on!" he protested.

Tucker smirked "I think she means your arrows and Danny your hair and eyes are a huge give away, don't know why but they are" he answered.

Katara shook her head in disbelief "Toph there are walls all around us, it's perfectly safe" she told her. Danny rolled his eyes, diving under water.

For a moment he calmly floated in the water, enjoying the serenity of being in one of his elements. Was this how Aang felt all the time?

He was constantly around his element. Danny was away from it when around to much dirt. Unfortunately he had to come up for air.

Once he did he eyed Aang suspiciously as he came up from the other side of the wall, instantly shooting back down a water slide. Danny groaned "This is not going to end well" he muttered.

_**Line break**_

They arrived at the beach around noon. It had taken a little to lose the old hags but they did. Valerie looked around in marvel at all the people kicking back on the beach. For some reason Valerie's mind kept drifting over to Mai. She seemed oddly familiar.

She then smirked as Azula retrieved them a spot by destroying some kids sand castle. It was strange how the powerful princess reminded her of the peppy princess Paulina. Valerie however shook her head, setting down the bag she carried that held a few beach accessories.

Behind her Zuko carried the umbrella that he had insisted on carrying. Valerie smiled to herself, setting up a simple blanket for them to sit on. Zuko shot her an unsure smile, also setting the umbrella down. For a moment they sat there before Zuko showed her a lovely conch shell.

Valerie smiled happily "Zuko's it's so pretty, you didn't have to" she told him, trying her hardest to play the proper part as a girlfriend.

Zuko shrugged "It was laying around and I figured you would like it" he said.

He then shot her a careful look "Besides, you seem upset a lot, maybe I can cheer you up" he said.

Valerie's face immediately sobered as her thoughts went to Danny "It's just bad memories" she muttered.

Zuko looked at her thoughtfully before getting up. Valerie stared at him curiously, chuckling when he returned with two snow cones "I thought since it's so hot…" he trailed off, a blush on his unscarred cheek.

His blush deepened when the ice fell onto the young girls lap. Valerie however laughed lightly, the young prince actually reminded her of Danny in a few ways "Don't sweat it, Ill be back" she said, brushing off his embarrassed apologies.

Maybe once they had more private time she'd teach him how to be a better date. Heavens knows he would need it if he did actual dating that wasn't to help a girl out. But as she washed off the blouse she had to admit, he was charming in his own little way.

Once she got back she saw them gathering at a volleyball court. Zuko quickly waved her over "We're playing" he said, motioning to a calculating Azula.

Valerie nodded and got into position on Zuko's left. She then watched the ball carefully as Azula served, easily scoring a point. Valerie didn't allow time for a smile as she watched Zuko slide forward to kick the ball into the air.

Valerie nodded, running forward to leap into the air, spinning in a back flip as she kicked the ball, scoring an easy point. She landed lightly, smirking slightly. She then watched as Ty lee ran to the ball, kicking it before landing neatly on the net like a tightrope walker.

Next Mai took charge, running up to the ball and kicking it with her knee. Valerie smiled victoriously as they neared a win. Finally Azula ran up to Zuko, launching herself off of his back. Valerie didn't miss his scowl as she kicked the ball at a high enough speed to cause a crater.

She smiled deviously through the ropes, an almost insane smile "Yes, we defeated you for all time! You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation!" she shouted.

She then paused and looked to the others calmly "Well, that was fun" she stated. Suddenly some men approached. Instantly Valerie was able to catalog them.

A talent obtained by being in the popular group. These were the rich stuck up kind of guys. One of them approached Ty lee, a flirtatious look on his face "I'm having a party tonight. You should come" he stated.

Valerie suppressed a gag as the young acrobat nodded "Sure! I love parties!" she said happily.

The other then nodded in satisfaction "Your friends can come too" he said, motioning to mai and Valerie. Valerie raised an eyebrow, looking at herself, she wasn't that pretty. She was in a white version of Mai's outfit. But she shrugged.

Azula however stepped forward "What about me and my brother? Aren't you going to invite us?" she asked.

One look on their face said no and Azula looked at them in general confusion "You don't know who we are, do you?" she asked, her voice surprisingly soft.

Valerie stared in slight shock before looking at the two boys who rolled their eyes "Don't you know who we are? We're Chan and Ruon Jian" Chan introduced.

Zuko made a move to go forward but Valerie put a firm hand on his arm, stopping him. Chan raised an eyebrow at it but otherwise ignored it "Fine, you're invited. Just so you know though, some of the most important teenagers in the Fire Nation are gonna be at this party so...try and act normal" he said in annoyance.

Valerie winced, shooting Azula a nervous look. The princess however smiled evilly "We'll do our best" she said slyly.

**__**

Line break

Valerie raised an eyebrow as they arrived at the house to find it empty.

She rolled her eyes, sliding to the back of the group as Azula took care of making themselves known to the house owners.

She caught the words dad has no idea which brought a devious smile to her face.

Maybe she could have some fun after all.

**_Line break_**

Later that night the house was packed with music and people. Valerie felt slightly uncomfortable amidst the crowds of people. Zuko seemed to realize this and shifted uncomfortably "Do you want to do something?" he asked unsurely.

Valerie shrugged "Not really" she said. Zuko sighed "How about I get some food for us?" he asked.

Valerie gave him a smile "Thanks" she said lightly.

Zuko returned her smile and got up, walking towards the food. Once he was done he saw Ruon Jian flirting with Valerie who was ignoring him. Zuko felt a strange sensation twist in his stomach and before he realized what he was doing he shoved the guy away, glaring at him.

He room fell silent and he could feel Valerie's surprised gaze on his back. Correcting himself he growled "If you'd pay attention you'd notice she didn't want to talk" he hissed.

Ruon Jian raised his hands in mock defeat "Sure she doesn't, for now" he said, trying to slide past Zuko. Acting on instinct Zuko grabbed him, flinging him across the room into a vase.

The crowd grew silent as Chan ran towards them, instantly going into hysterics about the vase "Who broke my nanas vase!?" he asked in worry.

Several people pointed to Zuko who looked away "I was just leaving" he stated angrily. Valerie watched him in concern as he walked out. She saw Ruon Jian sidling up next to her and with a snort she quickly ran after Zuko.

**__**

Line break

Zuko huffed in annoyance as he walked along the rocky beach, kicking violently at several stones. He paused as he found himself at the foot of a walk way.

With slow cautious steps he made his way up to a building, testing each step. Once he made it he gingerly tested the doors and frowned as he found them locked.

With a swift kick the doors flew off their hinges. He stepped in slowly, looking around sadly at the dusty objects. Immediately he went upstairs to a family photo.

He stared at it for a while before walking to a table with a concrete version of a child's hand. Memories assaulted him and he put his hand over the small mark, a frown on his face.

**__**

Line break

The gang slept quietly, bunched up near the water. They were all woken as Toph shot up, feeling the ground carefully "Guys, you're all gonna think I'm crazy but it feels like a metal man is coming" she said in worry.

Aang then groaned as a light shined in his eyes, making him squint. Warily Danny turned upwards towards the light source, his eyes widening at the sight of a man with metal body parts.

With quick movements Danny got to his feet, using fire bending to deflect a strange beam of light. Around them the cliffs exploded, throwing them all back.

Tucker and Toph quickly rolled to their feet, shooting their hands forward so rocks raced towards the metal man. He easily destroyed the rocks and Sam ran out, launching water at the man only for it to be turned into steam, effectively cutting off their view.

_**Line break**_

Valerie sighed in relief as she spotted Zuko on the porch. She moved carefully past Azula but stopped, noticing Zuko looking at a small hand print that she knew had to have been his.

The two girls stayed silent as Zuko moved his hand over the stone "Those summers we spent here seem like such a long time ago…back when we were all happy" he muttered.

Valerie sighed "Come down to the beach with us" she said, looking at Azula for support.

She felt surprised when Azula offered a small smile, offering her hand to her brother "Come on, this place is depressing" she said carefully.

He followed them down to where Mai and Ty Lee sat around a small fire pit. Azula took a seat and Valerie stood watching Zuko "Are you cold?" he asked.

Valerie shook her head. Ty Lee smiled brightly "I'm freezing" she stated.

Zuko smiled slightly "We'll make a fire. There's plenty of stuff to burn in there" he stated, pointing towards the mansion.

_**Line break**_

The gang covered their heads as another explosion rang through the air as rocks flew around their hiding spot "This is crazy! How can we beat a guy who blows things up with his mind?" he asked, shouting above the noise.

Jazz shrugged "Fight and hope we live?" she asked.

Danny shook his head "Aang and I will distract him, you guys run" he said. Quickly they disappeared into a cloud of steam and ran up to appear at the top of the crater. Behind them a beam exploded, throwing them towards a field of rock pillars.

They slid down, running through the pillar as Combustion Man followed. With quiet movements they skidded to a stop behind two pillars, breathing heavily. Carefully they looked out and barely dodged as the pillars exploded.

Quickly they moved to the top of the pillars in attempt to get away and Aang turned, launching one at Combustion Man who simply exploded it. Danny scowled and quickly jumped in front of Aang, using a wall of air to deflect an explosion.

Both boys were sent flying into the air above the field. Quickly Aang turned, demolishing a rock as he landed as Danny shot out his hands and used air bending to land softly.

Aang then lifted his hands and the rock formed back into a pillar around him and taking his cue Danny let invisibility flow over him as Combustion Man approached. Unfortunately he caught sight of Aang's eyes and launched another beam.

Danny and Aang flew through the air once more to where Appa caught them. Quickly Jazz hugged Danny as Katara held onto Aang protectively "We're okay" Aang told them both boys breathing heavily.

Tucker looked curiously back "Well that was…" "Random?" Toph put in.

Tucker nodded but Katara shook her head "I don't think so. I get the feeling he knows who we are" she said, looking carefully at Aang before moving her gaze to meet Danny's eyes.

_**Line break**_

Zuko tossed the portrait of his family in the fire and Valerie winced "What are you doing?" she asked.

Zuko shivered, whether from cold or something else she couldn't figure out "What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked.

Ty Lee looked at him sadly "But it's a picture of your family" she said.

Zuko snorted "You think I care?" he asked.

Valerie nodded "I think you do" she said quietly.

Zuko growled "You don't know me, so why don't you mind your own business" he growled.

Ty Lee however wasn't done "I know you" she said softly.

Zuko scoffed "No, you don't. You're stuck in your little Ty Lee world where everything is great all the time" he said angrily.

Mai frowned "Zuko, leave her alone" she said.

Zuko however waved his hands around mockingly "I'm so pretty, look at me. I can walk on my hands, whoo!" he taunted, doing a hand stand.

He then let himself fall to the sand "Circus freak" he muttered.

Azula laughed as tears formed in Ty Lee's eyes. Angrily she looked at the siblings "Yes, I'm a circus freak. Go ahead and laugh all you want. You wanna know why I joined the circus?" she asked.

Azula rolled her eyes "Here we go" she muttered.

Valerie shot her a glare as Ty Lee began talking "Do you have any idea what my home life was like, growing up with six sisters who look exactly like me? It was like, I didn't even have my own name. I joined the circus because I was scared of spending the rest of my life as part of a matched set. At least I'm different now. Circus freak is a compliment!" she said angrily.

Mai snorted "Guess that's why you need ten boyfriends too" she said sarcastically.

Valerie looked at her in shock "Excuse me?" she asked angrily.

Mai snorted "Attention issues. You couldn't get enough attention as a kid so you're trying to make up for it now" she said.

Ty Lee glared at her "Well what's your excuse Mai? You were an only child for fifteen years, but even with all that attention, your aura is this dingy, pasty, grey…" "I don't believe in auras" Mai cut in.

Valerie snorted "You don't believe in anything" she said.

Mai glared at her "Well I'm sorry I can't be as high strung and crazy as the rest of you" she said, her voice blank.

Zuko snorted, standing and approaching the fire "I'm sorry too. I wish you would be high strung and crazy for once, instead of keeping all your feelings bottled up inside. She just called your aura dingy. Are you gonna take that?" he asked angrily.

Mai laid back calmly against the rock she was on "What do you want from me‌?You want a teary confession about how hard my childhood was? Well, it wasn't. I was a rich only child who got anything I wanted. As long as I behaved…and sat still…and didn't speak unless spoken mother said I had to keep out of trouble. We had my Dad's political career to think about" she said blankly.

Azula rolled her eyes "Well, that's it, then. You had a controlling mother who had certain expectations, and if you strayed from them you were shut down. That's why your afraid to care about anything, and why you can't express yourself" she said.

To their surprise Mai stood, glaring at the princess "You want me to express myself! Leave me alone!" she shouted.

Valerie sighed "Look…Mai. I know how you feel. I'm an only child and always my father was working, leaving me home in a huge house where I had nobody else. I had limitations on where to go and who to talk to and could only act how those who looked at me expected me to act. It took a long time for me to leave that life" she said.

Mai snorted "What ever" she said.

Zuko scowled "Hey our lives haven't been any easier than yours Mai so back off" he growled.

Ty Lee winced "Calm down guys. This much negative energy is bad for the skin. You'll totally break out" she commented.

Zuko turned to her in rage "Bad skin? Normal teenagers worry about bad skin. I don't have that luxury. My father decided to teach me a permanent lesson on my face" he said, pointing to his scar.

Valerie's breath caught "Zuko, I…" she trailed off as Zuko walked a bit away from them.

She hadn't known his father had done that. Zuko didn't turn to them "For so long, I thought that if my dad accepted me, I'd be happy. I'm back home, now my dad talks to me. Huh, he even thinks I'm a hero. Everything should be perfect, right? I should be happy now, but I'm not. I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why" he said.

Valerie caught a small smirk on Azula's face but it vanished "There's a simple question you need to answer then. Who are you angry at?" his sister asked.

Zuko looked down "No one, I'm just angry" he said.

Mai looked at him carefully "Yea, who are you angry at?" she asked.

Zuko covered his ears in frustration "Everyone…I don't know" he said.

Valerie looked at him carefully "Is it your father?" she asked quietly.

Zuko shook his head "No, no!" he said.

Instantly everyone was asking him, trying to pry the answer from him as Valerie looked at him helplessly "I'm angry at myself!" he suddenly yelled, bringing down his hands as the fire burst into a column of flame causing the girls to cover their eyes.

Azula's eyes narrowed "Why?" she asked.

Zuko looked down "Because I'm confused. Because I'm not sure I know the difference between right and wrong anymore" he whispered.

Azula scoffed "Your pathetic" she said.

Valerie shot her a glare before approaching Zuko carefully "Well I don't think your pathetic and I'd be willing to help if you need it" she comforted.

Zuko smiled at her tiredly before kissing her by surprise. Valerie gazed at him in surprise as he drew back but before she could do anything Azula began clapping "Well, those were wonderful performances everyone" she said.

Zuko glared at her "I guess you wouldn't understand, would you, Azula?" he asked, pulling Valerie close to him.

Valerie felt weird, his arms felt safe and warm to her. Azula shrugged "Well I don't have sob stories like all of you. I could sit here and complain about how our mom liked Zuko better than me" she said, her face becoming distant "My own mother…thought I was a monster" she whispered.

She then looked at them as though she wasn't upset "She was right, of course, but it still hurt" she said.

Ty Lee smiled then as she picked up a smooth stone "What Lo and Li said came true. The beach did help us learn about ourselves. I feel all smoothed. I'll always remember this" she said.

Suddenly it clicked and she looked around the small group in a mixture of emotions. They reminded her so much of her friends back home. Ty Lee was like Star and Azula like Paulina but Mai reminded her of Sam. And even Azula's smirk reminded her of Paulina "You know what would really make this trip memorable?" she asked deviously.

_**Line break**_

Azula smirked as Chan opened the door of his house, surprised to see then there "We've got some bad news, Chan" she said.

Zuko turned towards Chan with a hint of mischief in his eyes "Party's over" he said casually.

Instantly chaos ensued as the five teens took to destroying the house in what ever before leaving Chan as a sobbing mess to which Azula looked pleased about. Valerie however just smiled, tonight everything seemed to be alright…


	7. History Lesson

**Shocking, I know, I updated this. But truth is, i'm sick as a dog and was going through and I suddenly started thinking of this fic and figured, why not? What else is a sick girl supposed to do? Luckily after I get past the next two I've got a really stable idea of where I'm going and have quite a bit of it written. However, don't expect a quick update. And yes, there are some things that are a bit vague but I promise they will be revealed! I may even change a bit of the chaters I don't like and make it so that they focus on answering some questions. Other wise I'm just gonna have everything answered in the end. But either way things will be answered! Don't own DP or ATLA, however I do own Sonya and Kasey.**

Danny bowed as Clockwork approached him in his dream from a mist of black "Danny, Aang will go to Roku's home island to learn how the war began, you will use this time to travel with me so I can show you why I brought you here to this world" he said.

Danny nodded "Okay Clockwork" he said before turning over in his sleep.

_**Line break**_

The next day Danny sat at the back of Appa's saddle after having explained everything to Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. He smiled nervously as they neared the island "I'll meet up with you guys later" he called out to everyone.

Sokka raised an eyebrow "Where are you going?" he asked.

Danny smiled "To meet an old friend and learn about some history, you know, same as Aang" he said before going ghost and taking off.

For a moment he severely missed his glider as he knew Aang and Jazz missed flying on theirs. Danny flew above the small island before choosing to land on one of the two volcanoes. Danny sighed as he sat down, waiting for the time master to come. He smiled as his ghost sense went off "Hey Clockwork" he greeted as he turned to face the time master.

Clockwork bowed to him "Come with me" he said as the two were engulfed in a mess of clocks.

_**Line break**_

Zuko tossed and turned in his bed, not able to get to sleep. He shot up at a noise right outside of his door. He leapt up and ran to the door, seeing a person running down the hall. He went to follow them but paused when he saw a scroll on the ground.

Warily he picked it up and opened it "You need to learn the history of your grandfathers demise, it will help you determine your own destiny" he read.

He stared at in confusion for a while just standing there "Zuko?" a voice asked.

Zuko jumped and turned to face Valerie who was looking at him in concern "Are you okay?" she asked.

Zuko nodded but then caught sight of her tear stained cheeks "Have you been crying?" he asked.

Valerie winced and quickly wiped away the tears "It's nothing, just thinking about my family" she said.

Actually she was thinking of how Danny was gone and she hadn't been there to help, but he couldn't know that. Zuko then held out the scroll for her "Someone sent me this" he said.

Valerie took it and read it "It's probably nothing, didn't Sozen die peacefully in his sleep?" she asked.

Zuko shrugged and carelessly Valerie tossed the scroll onto a lantern. Zuko let out a small gasp as more writing was revealed.

Valerie grabbed it and looked closely "The ancient history resides in the Dragon Bone Catacombs" she read. Both teens exchanged startled looks.

**__**

Line break

In just minutes both Valerie and Zuko were at a temple that rested on the outskirts of the city. Valerie moved forward but Zuko stopped her, just as a sage walked out, fire bending a bit to open a secret passage. Valerie watched curiously before hearing a thump besides her.

Startled she looked at Zuko who had sat down to wait. Valerie hesitated before following his example. They waited in silence for a few minutes until Zuko finally rose, motioning for Valerie to follow him. Quietly they crept alongside each other.

Suddenly Valerie stopped and leaned towards him "Your walking to heavily. Try to avoid having you heel touch the ground, it softens the impact and actually makes you a little faster and stealthier" she whispered. Zuko nodded, doing as she said.

They raced over to the medallion that seemed to rest in the middle of the room. Carefully Zuko shot a blast of fire, opening the passage to reveal a small stair case. They quietly made their way down before entering a chamber, lined with what appeared to be dragon bones.

Valerie shivered as they traveled down the hall to a statue of sozin. Carefully Zuko placed his hand on a Fire Nation symbol on the statue's chest, delivering a powerful blast of fire. Valerie raised an eyebrow as it opened "And how exactly did you know about this?" she asked.

Zuko blushed "I had to find some ways to hide from Azula" he said sheepishly. He then grabbed a small lantern from his cloak, lighting it as they stepped inside.

The room was filled with cobwebs and dust but Zuko ignored it, moving to where some scrolls rested under a dragons head "The final testament of Fire Lord Sozin" he whispered.

**_Line break_**

Danny looked curiously at Clockwork as the clocks surrounded them "So exactly where are we going?" he asked.

Clockwork smiled knowingly "To take a look at your ancestors past" he said.

Danny felt confused, even more so as the clocks began to vanish "Turn invisible during this" Clockwork said.

Danny did so as the last of the clock vanished to reveal a lush, green courtyard. Danny raised an eyebrow at the sight of two men sparing "How is this my ancestors past?" he asked as one of the men tripped over a root.

The other man smiled "Looks like I win again Roku" one of the two teens said.

Danny gasped "Roku? Avatar Roku?" he asked.

Clockwork nodded as the teen standing held out his hand "Are you kidding?" the fallen teen asked, accepting the hand "The tree root did all the work. Nice one Sozin" he commented.

Danny felt his head start spinning "Roku and Sozin were friends?" he asked.

Clockwork nodded "The best of friends" he said quietly.

Danny then jumped as a figure leapt over the wall, swiftly followed by a girl. The young man in front looked around sixteen and had messy raven black hair that flew all over the place and looked quite matted. His clothes were gray and shabby and seemed just as tattered.

The girl behind him had the same raven hair but unlike her companion it was clean and silky and fell down her back in a cascade of beauty. Her clothes also had the same well kept appearance. Roku and Sozen paused, smiling widely at their appearance "Kasey? Sonya?" they asked.

Both teens looked up and Danny saw strange baby blue eyes that matched his "Who are these two?" he asked.

Clockwork smiled "That is Kasey and Sonya, they were kept hidden from history for many reasons that you will find out in time" he said.

Roku and Sozen quickly climbed to their feet in haste to go to the new arrivals quickly bowing to them. Roku then shot Kasey a grin "I still don't get why your so uptight about everyone knowing who you are" he said lightly.

Kasey's face became hard and Sonya looked away, clearly troubled "You'll find out soon enough" he whispered.

Curiously Danny looked at Clockwork who bowed his head "Danny, as you can see they were all friends and shared many things. Sozin and Roku even shared a birthday" he said lightly.

Danny smiled slightly as clocks surrounded them to reveal some people at a celebration. Danny smiled, the emotions quite uplifting. Suddenly Roku's gaze caught a young girls and he stumbled, Sozin barely catching him in time.

Sozin laughed at his clumsiness and Danny couldn't help but grin. But the mood became somber as a group of Fire Nation sages entered, approaching the two. A worried expression crossed Sozin's face as he hurried down "Did something happen to my father?" he asked in concern.

Danny raised an eyebrow, this was the guy who would wipe out an entire nation? However one of the sages shook his head "No, Prince Sozin. We are not here for you. We are here to announce the identity of the next Avatar" he said wisely.

Roku and Sozin exchanged startled looks as the sages turned to Roku "It is our honor to serve you, Avatar Roku" they said, bowing. Danny raised an eyebrow as people began bowing to the shocked teen. However movement caught his eye and he looked in surprise to see Kasey and Sonya exchange worried glances, bowing hesitantly.

**__**

Line break

Zuko paused, looking at Valerie who shrugged. He then looked down and continued reading aloud "Soon the day came when my friend Roku had to leave the Fire Nation and face his destiny as the Avatar. But before he left I had made one last point to visit him and was surprised to find him talking to our good friends Kasey and Sonya. It was then we found out something strange…."

_**Line break**_

Roku looked curiously at the two raven headed teens in front of him "What did you two want to talk about?" he asked.

Danny stayed silent, watching as Sozin crept down the hall, stopping outside his door. Kasey side, running a hand through his messy hair "Well, as the Avatar we must inform you of a well kept secret" he said.

Roku frowned "Is this dangerous?" he asked quietly.

Sonya laughed, her voice almost musical. Danny saw Sozin's face light up in a strange blush "No" Sonya replied "It's about the Avatar though and so it's in your best interests" she said lightly.

Roku nodded and Kasey sighed "Along with every Avatar there is a second and third Avatar that pretty much aren't important to history. For the most part they've only come out once and that was to stop the land from flooding. They only exist to help the Avatar but only if needed" he explained.

Roku looked at him in surprise before his gaze shifted from him to Sonya "Are you two the other…Avatars?" he asked hesitantly.

Sonya nodded "Yes, and we are duty bound to protect you but only if the need arises. But if any one asks, I'm a water bender and Kasey here is a fire bender. It's our natural elements" she explained.

Suddenly Sozin walked in "But aren't you twins?" he asked.

The two appeared startled before Sonya smiled "Yes. Our father if a Fire Nation civilian but our mother is a healer from the Northern Water Tribes. She was trying to get a sense of belonging" she said.

Kasey however looked at Sozin with a hard look "You heard, didn't you" he said quietly.

Sozin ignored him, turning to Roku "So how come you haven't packed?" he asked.

Roku lowered his head, depressed "I started packing but then the sages told me I would no longer need any worldly possessions" he said.

Sozin immediately sobered "oh…" he said.

Sonya shrugged "You get used to the fast pace" she reassured.

Sozin then smiled, removing a small crown from his top knot "Here. I hope you're at least allowed to have this" he said, holding out the crown.

Roku looked at it in surprise "But this is a royal artifact. It's supposed to be worn by the crown prince" he said.

Sozin shook his head, offering the head piece "I want you to have it" he said. Roku smiled at him, accepting the gift and placing it in his hair. The two friends stood, bowing to each other.

Sozin then turned to Sonya "I take it you two have to go with?" he asked.

Sonya nodded sadly "We won't necessarily be with but we will be shadowing him. I hope we see each other again soon though" she said quietly.

Sozin nodded and the two moved forward, hugging each other "Hopefully it won't be to long" he said.

Sonya didn't answer but lingered in his arms before pulling away "We should get going" she said quietly. Danny looked at Clockwork who pressed a button on his staff.

They were instantly surrounded by clocks and Danny smiled as they appeared above the earth a small group of scenes passing under them "Roku left the Fire Nation and worked hard to master each of the elements. He started at the Southern Air Temple before moving on to the Southern Water Tribe, and finally the Earth Kingdom. Sonya and Kasey shadowed him dutifully before finally, they had all mastered all of the elements and joined each other" he said.

Danny watched in awe as Roku, Kasey, and Sonya all moved in unison, casting out all four elements in one attack "And after many years of work they finished, they were all fully realized Avatar's" he said. The scene then smoothly faded and Danny blinked as he found himself in the Fire Nation once more.

It appeared to be a throne room. An older Sozin sat on a throne as Roku followed, Kasey and Sonya flanking him on either side. Roku smiled cheerfully "Sozin, or should I say, Fire Lord" he commented, happy for his friend.

Sozin's face remained blank "Customarily, my subjects bow before greeting me, but you're the exception" he said, his blank face melting into a smile as he walked over to Roku and the two embraced each other.

Danny's eyes softened "Even after all that time he didn't change" he said quietly.

Clockwork nodded "They were still best friends, and not only that, they were each others best man" he said. The picture faded once more to reveal a wedding.

Danny couldn't help but smile upon noticing it was a double wedding. Besides Roku stood a hazel eyed young woman and besides Sozin stood Sonya. Danny couldn't help but smile "Wow, the Avatar and the Fire Lord. Who knew" he said softly.

In the back of his mind he truly began to doubt Sozin's participation in starting the war. However after a moment Sozin leaned over and whispered something to Roku. They both looked to their new brides who nodded, scooting closer to talk as their husbands left.

Danny looked curiously at Clockwork who nodded. The two followed as Sozin lead Roku to a balcony. Sozin halted and frowned "I've been thinking hard about the state of the world lately" he said seriously.

Roku smiled "Sozin, it's our wedding. Have a dance with your new wife and lighten up" he said.

Sozin sighed "I know, I know, but just hear me out. Right from the start, I was destined to be Fire Lord. And although we didn't always know it, you were destined to be the Avatar. It's an amazing stroke of fate we know each other so well, isn't it? Together, we could do…anything" he said breathlessly.

Roku frowned "Yeah…we could" he said in slight concern.

Sozin looked out on the Fire Nation from where he stood "Our nation is enjoying an unprecedented time of peace and wealth. Our people are happy and we're so fortunate in so many ways" he said proudly.

Roku began to shift uneasily and Danny fidgeted a bit, feeling the uneasy atmosphere "Where are you going with this?" Roku asked, clearly getting concerned.

Sozin turned to him "I've been thinking. We should share this prosperity with the rest of the world. In our hands is the most successful empire in history. It's time we expanded it" he said.

Roku's eyes widened in realization and Danny's heart fell. The remainder of the argument fell deaf on his ears. So that's why Sozin attacked the nations. To share peace and prosperity?

Danny felt sick and Clockwork placed a hand on his shoulder, clocks once more surrounding them "Roku left after that and thought nothing of it. During that time Sonya had her first child, prince Azulon. But despite that peace Sozin went ahead of his plan, and Roku found out and chose to confront him" he said.

Danny looked down as the clocks vanished. They were floating above the throne room as Roku burst into the room, looking infuriated "I've seen the colony, Sozin. How dare you occupy Earth Kingdom territory!" he said angrily.

Sozin looked at him bitterly "How _dare _you, a citizen of the Fire Nation, address your Fire Lord this way. Your loyalty is to our nation first. Anything less makes you a traitor" he said, his voice deadly calm.

Danny could feel his shoulders shaking in anger but stopped as the doors opened again and Kasey entered, closely followed by Sonya. Sonya's eyes were puffy but she stood strong "Don't do this Sozin" she said, her voice calm.

Sozin glared at her "If you were loyal to me then you would see this is for the best" he hissed.

Sonya shook her head "I am loyal to you. But it is my duty to be loyal to the Avatar first, which is Roku in this case" she said quietly.

Uncontrollable rage crossed Sozin's face and he moved up, launching a powerful and deadly blast at the three who watch calmly. Danny held his breath as the flames vanished, the three nowhere in sight. Suddenly Roku, Kasey, and Sonya burst out of the ground, using air bending to send Sozin flying across the room.

Kasey wasted no time, using earth bending to raise a pillar towards the ceiling, lifting up Sozin by the back of his shirt. The three then focused, closing their eyes. Danny shivered as their eyes opened again to reveal a strange glow as everything flashed.

Danny covered his eyes from the explosion and when he opened them he saw Roku approach Sozin soberly "I'm sparing you, Sozin. I'm letting you go in the name of our past friendship, but I warn you, even a single step out of line will result in your permanent end" he said.

He then turned to Kasey and Sonya, motioning for them to follow. Sozin met Sonya's gaze for just a moment before she turned away, he heart heavy as she walked away from him.

Danny turned to Clockwork who avoided his gaze "Sonya left with a heavy heart. She still loved Sozin but her duty forced her away. She left Azulon with him and joined Roku and Kasey at Roku's home, living in their small town for twenty five years. And they would have continued living there if disaster hadn't struck" he said.

Danny looked down as a volcano began erupting, the villagers fleeing. Danny flinched as Roku, Sonya, and Kasey stayed back. Quickly they moved in, fighting to keep the volcano under control. Danny watched with bated breath as they fought the volcano.

However as they finally managed to stop it the one next to it erupted. Danny felt a sinking feeling in his heart as Sozin joined. The four of them fought the volcano with skill and Danny couldn't help but smile, Sozin still had a sense of loyalty in him after all.

Suddenly the volcano seemed to explode with energy and lava began hissing angrily, narrowly avoiding the four. Danny stared in dismay as the four figures battled against the volcano.

With a worried glance he turned to Clockwork "Any way I could help? I can't just stand by and do nothing" he pleaded.

Clockwork frowned "You may help but only Sonya and Kasey can be saved, if you save Roku then the balance will break out of place and the Avatar will cease to exist forever" he told Danny strictly.

Danny nodded "As long as I can save at least two of them" he told the elder time master, though guilt hit him like a wrecking ball.

Without a further word Danny swooped down out of the sky and focused on creating a snowball ecto blast. However instead of the snow whirling around his hands small grains of sand built up to become a sand blast.

Danny smirked as he threw the blast down to collide with magma that nearly hit Sonya. Sonya whipped around in shock and stared at Danny with wide eyes as the others turned to him as well. Danny's eyes narrowed "Less looking at me, more fighting the natural disaster!" he cried as he used air bending to freeze some of the magma.

Quickly the others did as was told, although Sonya and Kasey had distinct frowns on their faces. Danny ignored them as he used his air bending to freeze the magma in many different ways to help it flow away from the village.

Finally they managed to get it to a decent extent but could do no more. With a sense of panic Danny turned to them "We have to retreat!" he shouted.

They nodded and the four followed him down the side of the volcano, swiftly blowing away toxic fumes that rose up from the ground. Unfortunately one of those fumes erupted into Danny and Roku's faces. Danny stumbled back in shock, his vision becoming slightly blurry.

Panic began to hit him as hot lava began to bear down on them. With sluggish movements Danny stumbled over to Kasey and Sonya who were looking at him in shock. Soundlessly Danny grabbed their wrists as Sozin took off on a fierce looking dragon.

Danny felt the cool sensation of intangibility flow through his body and the two people beside him just as the lava made contact, completely burying Roku and his dragon Fang who had circled his master. Danny quietly rose above the ground with the two as the rock hardened and cooled at an abnormally quick pace.

Once on the surface he released the intangibility and the two figures dropped to the ground as Danny lay there, coughing harshly from the toxic fumes that he had breathed in. Both figures stared at him, expressions torn between concern and hatred "Who are you? Why didn't you save Roku?" Sonya asked angrily.

A voice above them sighed "Clockwork?" Danny wheezed, his voice sounding weaker than usual.

With a groan he felt his power fading and a blinding light startled the two as Danny unwillingly turned back into Fenton "Who are you?" Kasey asked.

Clockwork then appeared above then, his expression showing pity for Danny "Young Kasey and Sonya, this is the next Avatar after you Kasey, I am a spirit of time and brought him here for two reasons, to show him how this war began and to allow him to save the two of you" he told them.

Both shot a wary glance at Danny who still lay on the ground coughing harshly "Why not Roku? And why us? Why are you even here?" Sonya asked.

Danny smiled weakly "To save Roku would have thrown off the future, I had to save you two to ensure that the Avatars all appear at the right time, we only know one though" he said.

Kasey raised an eyebrow "You?" he asked.

Danny eyes widened "No, I'm just here because I am" he said hoarsely.

He let out another hacking cough while Clockwork turned into a kid and floated over to Danny "Actually Danny you _are_, the _second _Avatar, the future life to Kasey and protector to Aang" he said.

Sonya looked at him cautiously "Who's Aang?" she asked.

Danny smiled, before coughing again "Aang is the Avatar in the future, Sozen is going to launch a war but with out Roku you can't do a thing, Aang is destined to stop the war" he said weakly.

Kasey looked down "I guess we have to go into hiding…huh?" he asked distantly.

Clockwork nodded "Yes, and don't worry, your lives will be peaceful" he told them. Clockwork then looked upwards with a frown and Danny followed his gaze, meeting Sozin's gaze. Sozin frowned and looked angrily before looking at Sonya before his face softened and he vanished.

_**Line break**_

"It hurt to lose Sonya, who vanished after Roku's death but I tried not to focus on it. With Roku gone, and the great comet returning, the timing was right to change the world. I know the next Avatar would be born an air nomad. So I wiped out the air temples. But somehow, the new Avatar eluded me. I waster the remainder of my life searching in vain, for both him and my beloved Sonya. I know both of them are hiding out there but I can only hope that someday the Fire Nation can find the Avatar. I know he's hiding. The Fire Nation's greatest threat…the last air bender" Zuko finished solemnly.

Zuko then looked puzzled "That can't be it, where's the rest of it?" he asked.

Valerie looked down "I don't know. But I must say, I don't think I've heard of Sonya or Kasey" she said.

Zuko shook his head, his eyes narrowing "Neither have I" he said quietly.

_**Line break**_

Later that night Zuko and Valerie crept through the streets towards the prison. Valerie however stood back as Zuko angrily walked up to his uncle "I don't know how you did but somehow you were the one who gave me this note" he accused, holding the note in his hands.

Iroh remained silent as usual "You said to read it to find out how my grandfather died but he was still alive in the end" he said, his tone desperate.

Valerie felt a sense of hopelessness wash over her "No…he wasn't" Iroh said.

Valerie stared in shock, Iroh talked…it was the first time he had talked since his capture, or at least to someone other than her "What do you mean?" Valerie asked.

Zuko stared at Iroh "Prince Zuko you must remember that you have more than one great grandfather, yes Sozen is your fathers grandfather…but your mothers grandfather is Avatar Roku" he stated.

Zuko sunk to his knees in shock, not knowing what to say. Iroh slowly got up and walked to the back of his prison "It is the reason good and evil are always crowding around inside you" he stated.

Zuko looked at his uncle "Did Kasey and Sonya have children? Besides Azulon?" he asked.

Iroh smiled as he removed a brick, revealing a wrapped package "Kasey and Sonya went their separate ways, but both somehow vanished from this world. I managed to talk to someone however who said they were taken to another place, a world entirely different from ours. One that our young fire bender here comes from" he said.

Valerie gasped "Are you serious?" she asked.

Iroh sighed as he walked towards Zuko, a cloth wrapped around something in his hands "The only bad thing is, the second and third Avatar's are passed down through family" he stated cautiously.

He carefully unwrapped it "I don't quite know if any of your friends are who we need but we must have hope. Perhaps the world doesn't need them and can deal as long as it has the proper leaders" he said quietly as he unwrapped the item.

The two stared in shock, somehow Iroh had gotten a hold of Roku's headpiece "Take this Zuko, it is a royal artifact to be worn by the crown prince" he told him.

_**Line break**_

Danny let out a gasp as he landed on the rim of the volcano one hundred years later "Are we back?' he asked weakly, the poison was starting to make his head spin.

His vision had already become a total blur. Clockwork frowned "Danny when you did that sand blast, that was a new ghost power and because it dealt with earth that unlocked your earth bending, you are to tell only Tucker of this and he is to teach you earth bending in secret" he explained.

Danny nodded weakly "If I make it long enough to get to them" he wheezed.

His breath was becoming shaky and with tender hands he could feel Clockwork lift him up. A breeze fluttered in his hair and he distinctly heard voices draw near "I'm telling you it was Danny, but he looked in bad shape" Aang was saying desperately.

Danny could feel Clockwork lay him on the ground and whistle. Footsteps distantly seemed to rush towards him "Danny!" Jazz shrieked.

Danny weakly highered his gaze to meet hers "Poisoning, please help" he whispered before falling unconscious.

**Preview:**

**Tensions are high and friendships are tested as Toph begins participating in scams to get money. But with most of the gang backing her up can Danny, Katara, and Jazz show them that it's not smart? Or will Toph just get them into even more trouble? _Danny groaned, looking up as Combustion Man approached him "Toph you are so dead" he muttered under his breath._ Hopefully they can get out of this in one piece!**

**Story fact:**

**In the series it was just Aang and Zuko who went on this parrellel adventure into the past. And also Sonya and Kasey didn't exist. They were added in for some extra flavor to the story.**


	8. Conflicting Emotions

**Okay so you guys can totally die in shock. Thing is I had several approaches for this chapter but the first I had got when this episode first came out and i never wrote it down so I forgot. And then the second one seemed boring so I've decided to do a different approach. There will still be tensions rising through the group but I've decided to counter act that with equally heart wrenching fluffy moments (At least to me). I had actually been worried about the size when I started but I don't think it turned out half bad. And also i have been trying to get anything up this weekend but it's been a little hecktic. I'm trying to get into college by either getting a better job or some other way which all in all will require a btter job. Not to mention it was my birthday friday and it kind of messes with your want to write with that going around. But I'm now nineteen and counting! Last year of teenagerdom! Yikes! Anyways, don't own ATLA or DP and I am very thankful for those of you who stuck through this, despite the long updates. Hopefully I'll get it finished soon. By the way. I know it's been a while but maybe since this is over four thousand words fans can hold of on being angry? (Shielding self with multiple objects)**

It had been a while since Danny and Aang's parallel trips through time. He was lucky to have Katara and Sam there to use their bending to get rid of the poison. Unfortunately Danny was still slightly bed ridden so him, Katara, and Jazz stayed behind to cook dinner "Do you really think it was safe to let Aang go on with only the trouble makers?" he asked.

Jazz fretted nervously "Knowing Sokka he probably got himself into a ton of trouble" she said nervously.

Katara however calmly continued to bend the water in a circle, though her motions were a bit jerky whenever Danny talked "I'm sure they are just fine" she assured.

Danny however looked nervously towards where the gang had taken off "I know but I can't help worrying. We have to remember, Toph, Tucker, Aang, and Sokka? And trust me, Sam won't step in and stop them if she doesn't have to" he said.

He then lowered his voice "If she even stayed with them" he muttered.

However their fears abated as they heard laughing. They looked up, their faces instantly becoming alarmed as they saw the heavy amounts of supplies everyone carried. Danny nervously tried to meet their gazes but no body would "Where did you guys get the money to buy all this stuff?" she asked.

Aang smiled brightly at her "Toph got us the money. She scammed one of those guys in town who moves the shells around all sneaky like" he said excitedly.

Sam shook her head in disappointment "I swear if I knew they were going to do this I would have stayed with. Unfortunately Sokka sent me out to check out local rumors and wanted posters" she said, shooting a small glare at Sokka who waved it off.

Katara couldn't help but shake her head "This had better not become a habit" she scolded.

Jazz nodded in agreement, meeting Sokka's gaze "I agree. It's dangerous and can put our entire mission in jeopardy" she seconded.

Aang sighed, lifting his headband to reveal his arrow before he bowed to the more responsible members of the group "I personally give you an Avatar promise that we won't make a habit of doing these scams" he said solemnly.

Danny scoffed, leaning over to Jazz "Doubt it" he muttered.

Line break

Danny paced through the camp site nervously, waiting for the others to appear. Sam and Jazz had gone to do some fishing. Well, Jazz was fishing. Sam was collecting nearby berries and herbs. Katara shot Danny an annoyed look "Can't you settle down?" she asked.

Danny shot her a small glare "So your perfectly content with leaving them to go into town with only a promise by a twelve year old boy?" he asked blankly.

He then sighed "Who, I might add, has no way of stopping the others even if he did want to?" he asked.

Katara sighed "First off, sit down. Your still healing" Danny did so, though rather heavily in his worry "And second, I trust Aang…" she stopped as laughter neared them.

Their heads snapped up to see the trouble group arriving, arms full of money and supplies. Danny shot her a look "Still trust them?" he teased.

Katara scowled, rising to meet them "Guys, I think these scams have gone on far enough. If you keep doing them something bad is going to happen" she scolded.

At that moment Jazz and Sam walked in on the scene, pausing at the argument unfolding "Could you stop being such a sourpuss and lighten up?" Toph asked.

Katara scoffed "Oh, I'm sorry. You think I should be more like you? Some wild child?" she challenged.

Tucker scowled, moving to step forward but Toph held out a hand, stopping him "Yeah, maybe. Maybe then you'd se how great we have it. I mean, look at us. We're traveling around the world, making easy money, having fun, with no parents telling us what to do" she said.

Katara looked at her with a smirk "Ah, I see. You're acting like this because of your parents" she accused.

This time Tucker stepped forward "That's out of line" he said.

Danny scowled, jumping to Katara's side "No it's not. They were controlling over you, so you ran away, and now you act like your parents don't exist. You act like you hate them but you don't. You just feel guilty" he said.

Toph scowled in his direction "I do hate them!" she said angrily, stomping her foot and making the ground quake slightly.

Danny winced, stumbling slightly. To his surprise Katara was instantly at his side, supporting him "I don't think so" she said "I think you miss them. But you just don't want to deal with that, so instead, you act like this crazy person" she said.

Toph crossed her arms in annoyance "Look. I ran away to help Aang" she defended.

At this point Sam stepped forward "You know what? It doesn't matter. These scams put us all at risk, and we don't need that. We've already got some third eyed freak after us" she said, her eyes flashing.

Sokka smiled brightly "Speaking of that third eyed freak" he said in attempt to lighten the mood "I think I've come up with a name for him. What do you think of… 'Sparky Sparky Boom Man'!" he said energetically.

The rest of the gang glared at him and he backed down, standing by Aang "Just think about it" he muttered.

Katara then turned back to Toph "We have enough money. You need to stop this" she said.

She then turned to Aang, betrayal clear on her face "And you. You made a promise that you wouldn't help in these scams! That it wouldn't become a habit! I trusted you to keep that promise!" she said, hurt.

Toph stepped in between her and Aang defensively "Leave him alone. Besides, I'll stop when I want to stop, and not when you tell me!" she shouted, walking away.

Danny bit his lip, looking at Katara who shook her head "She'll come to her senses. She has to" she whispered.

Line break

Katara and Danny sat in the camp site silently. But instead of their normal tense silence it was more of a companionable silence. Danny gazed thoughtfully out over the town. He was just about fit again and was anxious to start learning some earth bending.

Then again he didn't know who would be best to practice with. He didn't want it wide spread…He then looked over at Katara who was gazing towards town "They'll be fine" he said quietly.

Katara bit her lip "But what if they aren't?" she asked.

Danny shrugged "Toph may be a wild child but she knows not to put everyone else in danger. She knows to stop at the first sign of trouble" he comforted.

Katara hesitated before shaking her head "I think she's hiding something. I know Sokka wouldn't meet my eyes earlier and he only does that when he did something wrong and doesn't want me to know" she said.

Danny couldn't help but frown "I actually noticed that as well" he admitted.

Suddenly Katara was on her feet and in the blink of an eye she was digging through Toph's bag. Danny looked at her in alarm "What are you doing? That's her private belongings" he said in alarm.

Katara shook her head "She's hiding something and I'm going to find out what" she said. She then pulled out a sheet, paling slightly.

Finally she shot Danny a small glare "Stop at the first sign of trouble huh?" she asked, showing him the sheet.

Danny groaned at seeing the wanted poster "Figures. I vouch for her and she does this" he muttered.

He then sighed "I'm not getting involved in this. Whenever we fight it just tears at the whole group. It's bad enough that you don't trust me and that alone is tearing at the group" he said.

Katara's eyes flashed "So what? It's my fault?" she asked.

Danny's eyes flashed "In a way, yes. You trust Sam, Tucker, and even my _sister_! But you don't trust _me_. Why is that? _I've _been with you guys longest, I've nearly given my _life _to protect everyone, and I've given up everything I have to help you. But yet you still don't trust me! And it's only been since those stupid catacombs! What happened back there? Sam won't tell me and I arrived after Aang so I don't get it!" he shouted.

Katara looked away "You want to know what happened? Fine. Sam and I were chained up before being dragged to that underground prison with absolutely nothing. And then they tossed in the dear little _prince_. And what do you know? He got us to open up. And after that I became scared. He may not have known it but Prince Zuko had stolen a piece of my heart and shattered it. After that I just don't know. I want to trust you but I'm afraid because…because I had given you a piece of my heart as well. At first I thought it was a crush, but then, back at Roku's temple. You had just turned into a spirit and when you fell I felt so scared, thinking I had lost you. That night I realized hat you had stolen most of my heart" she whispered.

Her body trembled as she turned away from him "I just watched, hurt as you and Sam continued to flirt and kiss. But then seeing you fall in the catacombs, and seeing how easily those you trust could betray you…I couldn't do it" she said.

Danny looked at her, pain flashing across his face before he sighed "I'm sorry. I didn't realize…" he trailed off.

At Katara's silence he continued "You may not trust me at the moment but I trust you. And to be honest, those moments with Sam? She's my best friend and I do love her, but more like how I love my own sister. I want her to be happy and be safe but whenever I see her future I don't see me standing by her side. And maybe some day who knows. Maybe I'll gain your trust so you could see that I would never betray you. Of that I promise" he vowed.

Katara slowly turned towards him, her eyes slightly red "Thank you" she said softly.

He face then hardened "But I'm still going to confront Toph" she said, grabbing the wanted poster.

Danny chuckled "I don't see how I can stop you" he teased.

Line break

Toph and the others got back near sunset, Katara quickly rising to her feet. Behind them trudged a very unhappy Sam and Jazz "Sorry. These guys decided to scam us into staying because we couldn't leave the 'helpless blind girl' with some incapable morons. She effectively turned half the town against us for attempting to leave" Sam growled.

Katara couldn't help but frown as she turned to Toph "And I don't suppose you think what your doing is at all dangerous?" she asked.

Toph shrugged "No, I don't" she said simply.

If anything this infuriated Katara further "Really?" she hissed.

Toph brushed off her anger "Yes, really" she said.

Katara smiled triumphantly, grabbing the wanted poster "Well then, what's this?" she asked.

Toph shouted in experation "I don't _know_! I mean seriously, what's _with _you people! I'm _blind_!" she shouted, pointing to her eyes.

Danny's eyes flashed "I think you know exactly what it is. A wanted poster of you. 'The Runaway'. Is that what you're called now? Do you have any idea how bad that is?" he asked.

Toph looked dangerously in his direction "Where did you get that?" she asked quickly.

Katara brushed it off "It doesn't matter where I got it. The fact is…"

"You went through my stuff! You had no right!" Toph shrieked, cutting her off.

Katara scoffed coolly "Your stuff was messy, and I was just straightening up and I happened to stumble across it" she said easily.

Toph scowled "That's a lie! You're _lying _Katara!" she accused.

Katara threw up her hands in frustration "Fine! It's a lie. But you've been so out of control lately, I knew something was up. I knew you were hiding something, and you were" she accused.

Toph scowled, walking past Katara and knocking the poster out of her hand. She paused by Danny, briefly punching him in the chest and making him wince. Katara moved forward "Don't you dare take your anger out on him! Just because your angry with everyone doesn't mean you can take it out on your friends. And you had better not walk away from me when I am talking to you!" she ordered.

Toph whirled around to face her "Oh, really, _mom_? Or what are you going to do? Send me to my room?" she asked sarcastically.

Katara's face hardened "I wish I could" she said coldly.

Toph took a step forward "Well, you can't. Because your not my mom, and your not _their _mom" she said, pointing to the rest of the gang.

Katara's eyes widened in anger "I never said I was!" she denied.

Toph shook her head "No, but you certainly _act _like it. You and Jazz both seem to think it's your job to boss everyone else around, but it's not. Your just regular kids like the rest of us, so stop acting like you can tell me what to do. I can do what ever I want!" she shouted.

Chagrined Katara took a step back "I don't act that way" she denied.

Nervously she turned to Sokka "Sokka, do I act motherly?" she asked.

Alarm crossed Sokka's face and he put up his arms defensively "I'm staying out of this" he said.

Katara then turned to Danny "What do you think? Do I act like a mom?" she asked.

Danny shook his head, glaring at Toph "No. You act like the protective older sister who just wants to keep everyone _safe_" he said stiffly to Toph.

Toph threw up her hands in defeat "I can't be around you now!" she shouted, storming off.

Katara blinked before rage crossed her face "Well, I can't be around you!" she shouted, walking in the opposite direction.

For a moment the rest of the group watched in fear as the two stalked off until Sokka broke the tension "I know, Hawky. Why can't they just get along?" he asked.

Line break

That evening Danny sat in a clearing with Jazz. She couldn't help but look at him with a bit of hurt in her eyes "Danny? Was Toph right about how I'm always bossing everyone around?" she asked.

Danny sighed "The thing is…yes. But like I said. You and Katara are like the older sisters in the group. We're all a family. You and Katara are the bossy know it all sisters who help us through the rough times and give us hope. Aang's the littlest brother who we've all got to protect and keep out of trouble. Toph and Sam are the independent ones, waiting to get out on their own. Tucker and Sokka are the goof ball brothers but when it comes down to it, they'll do anything to protect us" he said.

Jazz looked fondly at her little brother "And you're the peacemaker who keeps us all together" she said softly.

Danny shook his head "No I'm not. Remember when Toph first joined? I got mad and ran off. It nearly destroyed the team" he said.

Jazz wrapped him up in a hug "Actually it made us stronger. Toph came back and you helped her to feel welcome. You acted as though nothing had changed and you put the fight behind you. That's something the rest of us couldn't manage" she said.

Danny couldn't help but smile "Thanks Jazz" he said.

Jazz shook her head "No. Thank _you _Danny. If it weren't for you I would've given up a long time ago. You kept me sane in this world where everything was strange and dangerous. All my theories were disproved but seeing you handle it flawlessly just made me want to do the same. And for that I owe you a lot" she said. Danny smiled and the two sat in a companionable silence, watching the sun set.

Line break

That night Danny and Jazz paused as they entered camp, surprised to see Toph and Katara talking in hushed tones "What happened here?" Danny asked. Sam scoffed from where she sat but didn't say a word.

Tucker however smirked at Danny "Katara has finally crossed over to the dark side. She's planning the 'ultimate' scam as she puts it" he explained.

Jazz groaned "This can only end badly" she muttered.

Line break

Danny paced nervously as the girls did their scam "This shouldn't take that long" he fretted.

Both Aang and Sokka nodded in agreement. Sam however shook her head "What ever. Knowing them they'll get out. If they want to do these stupid scams then go on ahead" she said.

Tucker also brushed it off "They'll be fine. Toph's pro at this" he said.

Jazz however looked nervously at Danny, Aang, and Sokka "Perhaps you guys could go look?" she asked.

Danny nodded "That might be a good idea" he said quietly.

Line break

The three boys remained tense as they entered the deserted streets in town. Danny's face hardened on seeing a statue of Ozai "Where do you think they might be?" Sokka asked.

Danny looked at him angrily "Where do you think anyone is?" he asked bitingly.

Suddenly Aang tensed "Watch out!" he cried, shoving the two boys behind the statue "It's Sparky Sparky Boom man!" he cried out as the ground where they had been exploded.

Sokka put his finger to his chin thoughtfully "You know, I'm starting to think that name doesn't quite fit" he said.

Danny however just groaned as another shot was fired. The boys all dodged in opposite directions. Danny scowled "We should split up! He can't chase all three of us!" he shouted over the noise.

The two boys nodded and quickly made themselves scarce. Danny smirked, standing in full view "Hey ugly? Want a piece of me?" he challenged, his green eyes flashing.

The man ignored the cry, simply launching another strange thing of fire. Danny yelped, dodging out of the way before rolling to his feet, making his way into an alley. Behind him he could hear the clang of metal on stone and quickly used some boxes to jump onto the roof, abruptly running back towards the statue in hope to throw off the man.

The man quickly fired another attack and Danny flailed his arms as he was tossed off the roof, impacting with the statue. He groaned as he fell on the ground collapsing as the air left his lungs. He could see the man approaching, preparing for a final blow before ice suddenly encased his head.

Instantly Katara was at his side, helping him up. Danny couldn't help but smile gratefully at her "Thanks" he said.

Katara nodded but didn't say a word as they fled town, Toph turning for one last counter attack, followed by a large explosion. Suddenly Sokka smiled "Hey, I got it! The perfect name for the guy! Combustion Man!" he shouted.

Toph grabbed his arm, making him run faster "Good job, Sokka. Now let's get out of here before Combustion man catches us!" she shouted.

Sokka smiled, letting her drag him "See? It fits so well" he said.

Line break

That night they landed in a small clearing, everyone slowly dismounting. Finally it was only Toph, Katara, and Danny left. Danny couldn't help but smile at Katara "Thanks again, for the save back there" he said.

Katara blushed "No problem" she said. Danny didn't say anything, instead leaning forward and kissing her cheek.

He then quickly dismounted, but not before hearing Toph ask Katara to help write a letter to her parents. Danny smiled as he walked towards Tucker "Hey Tuck?" he asked quietly.

Tucker looked at him in annoyance and Danny smiled "I need your help. Would you be up to training me in secret?" he asked quietly.


	9. The Other Water Bender

**Holy cow! Another update! But boy did it takee a while. i've just spent the last two hours slaving over a keyboard to write this!!! So I'd better not hear complaints! But this is awesome. I don't even know why I'm suddenly writing this. I haven't had any new inspiration or anything, i've just been bored. Wierd. Anyways, don't own ATLA or DP. ANd on with the story!**

Danny looked at Sokka, clearly unimpressed. As if in agreement Tucker leaned over to him "Why are we listening to a story about haunted swords? We could be out practicing" he whispered.

Danny shrugged "Let Sokka have his two seconds of fame before the real ghost stories start" he whispered back.

Suddenly an eerie smile rose to Katara's face "I've got a good one. A true Southern Water Tribe story" she said, her voice low.

Danny could feel himself shiver "Is this one of those 'a friend of my cousin knew some guy that this happened to' stories?" Sokka asked in annoyance.

Katara shook her head slowly "No, it happened to mom" she said quietly. Instantly the clearing became quiet as everyone focused their undivided attention on her "One winter, when mom was a girl, a snowstorm buried the whole village for weeks. A month later, mom realized she hadn't seen her friends Nini since the storm. So mom and some others went to check on Nini's family. When they got there, no one was home, just a fire flickering in the fire place. While the men went out to search, mom stayed in the house. When she was alone she heard a voice" she said ominously.

Everyone seemed to shiver in fear "It's so cold and I can't get warm" a childish voice cried pitifully.

Eyes darted around fearfully, away from Katara's unmoving lips. Only Danny saw Sam's well hidden smirk. Apparently the girls had planned a bit of it, even if it was a true story. They then turned their fearful attention back on Katara "Mom turned and saw Nini standing by the fire. She was blue, like she was frozen. Mom ran outside for help, but…when every one came back, Nini was gone" she whispered.

Sokka gulped fearfully "Where'd she go?" he asked, his voice cracking.

Katara shrugged, looking deep in the fire "No one knows. Nini's house stands empty to this day. But sometimes, people see smoke coming up from the chimney, like little Nini is still trying to get warm" she said ominously.

Around them everything fell silent. Not even the sounds of animals penetrated the stillness as everyone's eyes darted around nervously. Suddenly Tucker and Toph gasped, placing a hand on the ground "Wait. Guys, did you hear that? I hear people under the mountain, and they're screaming" Toph said in alarm.

Instantly Danny felt himself sandwiched by Katara as the others huddled together for protection. Sokka was the first to regain composure "Nice try" he commented.

Tucker shook his head "I hear it too" he said.

Katara trembled "You're probably just jumpy from the ghost stories" she said nervously.

Puzzlement crossed Toph's face "It just stopped" she said.

Sam shivered "Okay. Now I'm officially freaked out" she said.

Aang looked at her nervously, opening his mouth to say something "Hello children" a voice cut him off.

As one the gang screamed, running to gather around Toph and Tucker as an old lady entered the fire light "Sorry to frighten you, my name is Hama. You children shouldn't be out in the forest by yourselves at night. I have an inn nearby, why don't you come back there for some special tea and warm beds?" she asked kindly.

The others just stayed silent, eyes darting around nervously "Yes please" Sokka finally squeaked.

_**Line break**_

That night in the inn Danny watched the old woman carefully. She seemed suspicious and he didn't trust her. She seemed shifty and she kind of danced around questions she didn't like. Almost like Toph did when she was lying. Katara however just smiled innocently "Thanks for letting us stay here tonight. You have a lovely inn" se complimented.

Hama smiled, making Danny shiver "Aren't you sweet? You know, you should be careful. People have been disappearing in those words you were camping in" she said caustiously.

Jazz trembled "Disappearing?" she squeaked. Sokka touched her hand reassuringly and she held it tight.

Hama nodded "When the moon turns full, people walk in, and they don't come out. Now, who wants more tea?" she asked.

She frowned at the horrified expressions "Don't worry; you'll all be completely safe here. Why don't I show you to your rooms, and you cna get a good nights rest?" she asked kindly.

**_line break_**

Danny couldn't sleep that night. He felt restless and awake. He also felt nervous. Sure Toph and Tucker were pranksters but the screams couldn't have been a joke. Both benders seemed nervous during the walk back, even if they settled down in the inn. Danny sighed, moving deep under the covers. Hopefully they could figure ut what she was up to...or better yet, hopefully he was wrong.

**_line break_**

Danny sighed that morning as he read a book. It was only him and Tucker left, the rest having tagged along for shopping. Danny then smirked at Tucker "So...think it's safe to go training yet?" he asked.

Tucker grinned "You know it" he said, jumping up.

Carefully Danny put the book away on a nearby shelf before following his friend out into the woods some distance away. Tucker smirked, turning and sinking into a horse stance "So, what shall we review today?" he asked.

Danny looked at him with an annoyed grin "Tuck. We've only been moving rocks. Keep training me like this and I'll be doomed when I have to use earth bending" he said.

Tucker held up his hands in defense "Not my fault your still shaky on bending. But fine" he said.

Danny smirked before yelping, barley dodging a boulder. He looked frantically at Tucker "Let's spar. Me and you, earth bending only" he said.

Danny smirked, sinking into a crouch "You are so on" he said, a devious smile on his face.

**_line break_**

Danny and Tucker both had a number of bruises by time they returned to the inn at the same time as the others who were struggling under heavy bags. Jazz raised a disapproving eye brow, eyeing the bruises "And what have you two been doing?" she asked.

Danny shrugged "Sparing" he said easily.

Sam shook her head in disapproval, walking inside the house. Danny and Tucker exchanged grins, following inside and moving to help but the groceries away. Sokka frowned as he opened a cupboard "That Hama seems a little strange. Like she knows something, or she's hiding something" he said.

Danny's hand slipped and he nearly dropped a container of ocean kumquats. So he wasn't the only one who thought Hama was suspiscious. katara sighed in disaproval, putting away some lettuce "That's ridiculous. She's a nice woman who took us in and gave us a place to stay for a while. She kind of reminds me of Gran Gran" she said softly.

Sokka however pressed on "But what did she mean by that comment, mysterious children??" he asked.

Sam shot him a sarcastic look "Gee, I don't know. Maybe because she found four strange kids, camping in the woods at night that everyone else seems to be terrified of. Isn't that a little mysterious?" she asked sarcastically.

Sokka scowled "I'm gonna look around" he said.

Danny looked at him in surprise as he turned and walked abruptly out of the room. Katara chased after him in alarm which prompted the rest of them to follow "Sokka! Sokka, what are you doing? You can't snoop around someone's hosue" she scolded frantically.

Sokka waved her off "It'll be fine" he said.

Aang looked at him nervously as he started opening an closing doors "She could be home any minute" he said.

Jazz looked at him nervously "You're gonna get us all in trouble" she hissed.

Sam snorted "Not to mention how rude this is" she said darkly.

Sokka ignored them, grabbing another handle and tugging at it but it seemed stuck. He grunted, pulling harder. He flew back as it opened, yelping in surprise and drawing out his sword as sveral puppets tumbled out of the closet. For a moment the small gang stood with bated breath before Katara nervously closed the doors "So...she's got a hobby. There's nothing wierd about that. Sokka you've looked enough. Hama will be back soon" she reprimanded.

Danny sighed as Sokka walked upstairs. Sure he didn't trust the hag but he certaintly didn't feel right about snooping through her house. He then frowned on seeing him unlock a door to reveal a small chest. Sokka ran chilishly towards it but it was locked "Hey Danny a little help?" he asked.

Danny frowned "No thanks. I'm not gonna be a part of this little deal" he said.

Toph ten smirked "Oh just hand it over" she said. Sokka handed the cest to her as she made a key with her meteorite braclet.

Danny groaned "Idiots" he muttered.

He then froze as Hama entered the roo, a click following right after as the others zoomed to look in the box "I'll tell you what's in the box" Hama said solemnly.

The others all turned in fear and alarm, most of them glaring at Danny who looked at Hama in a mixture of fear and confusion. She seemed to have a darker aura around her than before. Slowly she took te box from them before lifting out an old comb "It's my greatest treasure" she explained "It's the last thing I owned from growing up in the Southern Water Tribe" she said. And Danny couldn't tell why those words gave him chills from fear.

**_line break_**

Danny stood off to the side as Katara talked eagerly with Hama before most of the group began to go downstairs. Danny however caught Sokka's arm "Do you trust her?" he asked.

Sokka paused "I don't know" he said.

Danny shook his head "I don't. What is a Southern Water Tribe member doing in the Fire Nation?" he asked.

Sokka shot him a small look "Katara and I are here" he said.

Danny glared at him "Yeah, planning an invasion. She's an inn keeper" he pointed out.

Sokka sighed "Okay. Maybe you can keep an eye on her?" he asked.

Danny nodded "My pleasure" he muttered.

**_line break_**

Dinner was a strange affair. Sam and Katara seemed drawn close to Hama while Danny and Sokka tried to si farthest away "Who wants five flavor soup?" Hama called. Everyone raised their hands and Hama smiled, placing her hand over the bowl and bended a liquid out, moving it to the bowls.

Danny's alarmed gaze turned to Sokka's. Now something definately wasn't right. A Southern Water Tribe member might have a chance to hide but a bender would have to be either very devious or very sneaky. Even they hadn't been able to keep others from finding out. Like back in the fishing village "How did you end up here?" Sokka asked, breaking through Danny's thoughts.

Hama's face became grave "I was stolen from my home. It was over sixty years ago when he raids started. Fire benders appeared out of nowhere and just kept coming again and again, each time, rounding up more of our water benders, and taking them captive. We did our best to hold them off but we only had so many people and our numbers continued to dwindle wile their numbers seemed to just grow. And finally, I was captured as well. I was led away in chains. The last water bender of the Southern Water Tribe" she said sadly.

She sook her head "They put us in terrible prisons here in the Fire Nation. I was the only one who escaped" she said sadly.

Danny narrowed his eyes supsisciusly "How did you escape? And why did you stay here?" he asked.

Hama shook her head "It's too painful to talk about it anymore" she said in distress.

Katara shot im a small glare "We completely understand. We lost our mother in a raid" she said.

Hama looked at her sympathetically "Oh, you poor things" she said. Nobody saw Danny and Sokka exchanged nervous looks.

_**line break**_

The next day found Katara, Sam, and and invisible Danny following Hama out to small hill over looking the town "Growing up in the South Pole, waterbenders are totally surrounded by snow and ice and seas. But, as you probably noticed on your travels, that isn't the case wherever you go" Hama said.

Sam and Katara exchanged bleak looks "Back in the desert it felt like we were helpless. Like there was nothing we could do" Sam said dejectedly.

Katara looked down "Or when Toph and I were trapped in that cage. It hurt to have to listen to everyone getting in a fight, possibly hurt, and I couldn't do anything. I just got lucky to realize I could use my own sweat to escape" she said quietly.

Hama nodded "That's very resourceful. You're thinking like a true master. But did yu know that you can pull water out of thin air?" she asked, demonstrating.

Danny's eyes widened in alarm "You've got to keep an open mind you two. There's water in places you never think about" she said ominously. Danny barely withheld a yelp as she flicked some icicles in his direction, him barely avoiding them.

_**line break**_

The next place they went was a field doted with red flowers. Katara smiled "These flowers are beautiful" she said softly.

Hama nodded "They're called fire lilies. They only bloom a few weeks every year, but they're one of my favorite things about living here. And like all plants, and all living things, they're filled with water" she said.

Sam smiled "We met a water bender who lived in a swamp, and could control the vines by bending he water inside" she said.

Hama nodded"You can even take it further" she said.

She then turned, bringing water up out of the plants before slicing through a rock. Sam cried out in shock, taking a few steps back. Katara looked at Hama "She's a plant lover" she explained.

Hama frowned "When you are a water bender living in a strange land you must do what you must to survive. Tonight I'll teach you the ultimate water bending trick. It can only be done at the full moon" she said.

Danny frowned as Sam nodded hesitantly, looking at the flowers. Hama waved the look off "They're just flowers" she said, leading the girls away.

Danny narrowed his eyes, lowering to the ground "Flowers that she liked. I can't imagine what she'd do about people she doesn't like" he said suspisciously.

**_line break_**

Danny watched invisibly as Hama took a depe breath "Can you feel the power the full moon brings? For generation, it has blessed water benders with it's glow, allowing us to do incredible things. I've never felt so alive" she said, flexing her arm so that her veins seemed to pop out.

Hama then turned gravely to the two girls "What I'm about to show you I discovered in that wrethed, Fire Nation prison. The guards were always areful to keep any water away from us. They piped in dry air, and had us suspended away from the ground. Before giving us any water they would bind our hands and feet so we coudn't bend. And sign of trouble was met with cruel retribution" she said gravely.

She then smiled, looking up at the moon "And yet, each month, I felt the full moon enriching me with it's energy. There had to be something I could do to escape. Then i realized that where there was life, there was water. The rats that scurried across the floor of my cage were nothing more than skins filled with liquid. And I passed years developing this skill that would lead to my escape" she said.

Danny's expression of pure horror was mirrored by the two girls "Bloodbending" Hama said "Controlling the water in another ody. Enforcing your will over theres. Once I had mastered the rats, I was ready for the men... And during the next full moon I walked free for the first time in decades. My cell unlocked by the very guards assigned to keep me in. And once you perfect this technique, you can control anything...or anyone" she said evilly.

Sam shook her head, stepping back "But, to reach inside someone and control them? I don't know if we want that kind of power" she said.

Hama shook her head "The choice is not yours. The power exists...and it is your duty to use the gifts you've been given to win this war. They tried to wipe us out and took away your mother!" she shouted at Katara.

Danny flinched, missing Katara's response. Hama straightened up "Then you should understand what I'm talking about. We're the last water benders of our tribe. We have to fight these people whenever we can. Wherever they are, with any means necassary!" she said.

Suddenly it clicked for Danny. His expression became cold as he flickered into visibility "It's you. You're the one making all those people disappear during the full moons!" he accused, startling the two girls.

Hama smiled cruelly "They threw me in prison to rot, along with my brothers and sisters. They derserve the same" she said.

Katara shook her head defiantely "We won't. And you won't terrorize this town any more" she said.

Suddenly Danny cried out in surprise, flying against a tree. Katara and Sam gasped, moving to run towards him but found they couldn't "You shouldhave learned the technique before turning against me" she hissed.

Danny cried out, slamming into another tree. Katara shook her head "Stop...please don't hurt him" she begged.

Danny then began moving to fly against another tree when he fell to the ground. He looked in surprise where Hama was defending herself against Katara who had become stiff "You're not the only one who draws power from the moon. And my bending is much stronger than yours" she said coldly.

Quickly Sam moved to Danny's side, pulling him off to the side. He stared in awe and surprise as the two girls fought, both throwing everything they had. Besides him Sam winced as they pulled water from the surrounding trees. Abruptly Jazz, Aang, and Sokka stumbled into the clearing. Sam cried out but they took stances around Hama "We know what you've been doing but your outnumbered now" Sokka said cruelly, his eyes meeting Danny's who shook his head desperately.

Hama scowled, raising both arms. Instantly Sokka ran at Katara, drawing his sword. Sam scowled, quickly rising to her feet and freezing Jazz to a tree. Aang however dodged, rushing at Sam. Katara dodged a stroke from the black sword before moving to freeze Aang "Sorry Aang" she said.

Aang's response was muffled as Hama scowled "Don't hurt your friends Katara, Sam" she said.

Suddenly Sokka went flying at Danny wo found himself unable to move "Or better yet, don't let them hurt eachother" she cackled.

Danny closed is eyes, waiting for the black sowrd to impale him. But...it never came. Slowly he opened his eyesto see Katara solemnly lowering her hands. Hama followed the movements, moving to her hands and feet. She ten glanced back as Toph and Tucker raced forward, followed by all the prisoners "You're going to be locked away forever" one of the men said, placing hand cuffs on her.

Hama smiled back slyly "My work is done. Congradulations Katara, you're a blood bender" she said cruelly. Katara put a hand to her mouth as tears began to trickle down her face. Off to the side Sam lowered her head sadly, her shoulders trembling. Danny sighed, meeting Sokka's gaze. Sokka shook his head, moving to Katara's side as they all tried to comfort the distressed girl as the moon danced eerily over head...


	10. Nightmares and Choices

**Yeesh I had trouble with this chapter! I detah how the show basically turned it into a mockery for siht episode so I tried to ekam it a bit more meaningful and I think I succeeded. Luckily the txen chapter is the invasion and I've neeb looking forward to that ecnis they first aired it! I have so ynam ideas! I've even got a good klub of it written out as well! Any ways I don't own ALTA or PD. (: I feel like everything is sdrawkcab. **

Tucker barely stifled a yawn as the gang trudged out of the bushes. They all paused, seeing the island they were on was uninhibited with the exception of a few koala sheep. Sokka smiled tiredly, looking at a map in hand "This is it, the official rendezvous point for the invasion force" he said, his voice weary.

Toph smirked "How did you pick this place? It's the very meaning of perfect" she said.

Sokka shrugged "Before we split up, my dad and I found this island on the map. It's uninhabited, and the harbor surrounded by cliffs seemed like the perfect secluded place" he said.

Katara nodded sleepily, moving to lay down on the ground as the others did the same "Nice choice Sokka. And we're here four days ahead of schedule" she said.

Instantly Aang jumped up and Danny's eyes opened wide in alarm "Four days! The invasions in four days!?" they both cried.

Tucker yawned "Whatever. That's like…four days from now. Let's just calm down and…" he began snoring mid sentence.

Katara shook her head "Tucker's got the right idea you two. We're here, we're ready. The best thing we can do now is to get plenty of rest" she said.

Danny and Aang exchanged nervous glances "I guess…" they both said unsurely.

They then looked back at the others to see they had all fallen asleep. Both sighed, settling down for an uneasy sleep with the knowledge of the invasion soon to come.

**_Line break_**

Valerie smiled brightly as she walked down the hall towards Zuko's room. Her hair was down all except for some that made and intricate bun near the top. Her scarlet dress was intricately woven with golden threads.

The top was simple, plain red with the golden trimming but the bottom was silky and seemed to have a golden dragon embroidered in it. She then smiled as she saw Zuko exit his room, smiling softly at seeing her "You ready?" he asked.

Valerie nodded, grabbing his proffered arm "Let's go" he said, leading her down the hall.

_**Line break**_

Danny walked slowly down the torn and tattered road. It seemed familiar but he couldn't place it. For some strange reason he felt out of place in his Fire Nation clothes but he simply couldn't figure out why. Suddenly it struck him.

He stumbled back in horror as Dan Phantom appeared in front of him "Hello Daniel" he said.

Danny scowled "Go away. Your not real" he hissed.

Dan smirked "Not real? But how can I not be?" he asked.

Danny's eyes narrowed "Because I'm not with my family. They can't be harmed while living outside of time" he growled.

Dan smirked "That's where your wrong. They'll die. And it will be all your fault" he hissed.

Abruptly Danny snapped out of the nightmare, launching an ecto blast in surprise. For a moment he just stayed still, his breathing heavy as he stared at the now smoking rock in front of him. Green smoke seemed to steadily trickle from his hand until he clenched it, pulling it to his chest as he closed his eyes, trying to get his breathing under control.

His muscles trembled as he saw Dan so clearly in his minds eye, the explosion playing over and over. Suddenly he felt a hand touch his shoulder and he jumped, looking up at the figure. He relaxed slightly at seeing Katara.

With a sigh he looked down once more at his trembling hand that had launched the blast "I haven't had that nightmare in forever" he whispered.

Katara's eyes danced with concern as she sat next to him "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

Danny looked down, his eyes troubled "Where I come from things are a bit…different" he said quietly.

Katara sat next to him, her face curious "Am I about to find out the secrets your hiding?" she asked.

Danny hesitated, looking forward "Something is going to go wrong. I can just feel it" he whispered.

Katara sighed, timidly touching his hand "We will win" she said softly.

Danny looked away "I hope so" he said quietly.

_**Line break**_

Valerie sighed as she laid on her giant bed, her head on Zuko's stomach "So then what happened?" she asked curiously.

Zuko shot her an amused smile "My uncle chased after me with the goofiest smile on his face claiming the tile had been in his sleeve the whole time. It annoyed me so bad but now it's one of my better memories" he said.

Valerie chuckled at Iroh's antics. Zuko then smiled "You're turn" he said.

Valerie fell thoughtful for a moment, thinking of one. She then frowned "I don't think I have any more funny stories" she said quietly.

Zuko looked down at her in surprise before his face softened. He gave her a small smile "We'll just have to fix that won't we?" he asked quietly.

Valerie gave him a small smile "It'll have to wait until after the war meeting though" she said.

Abruptly Zuko sat up, throwing Valerie off with a surprised yelp "What war meeting?" he asked.

Valerie shot him a surprised look "I heard Azula talking about it. I thought you knew" she said timidly.

Zuko looked away, his eyes troubled "I guess I wasn't invited" he muttered.

_**Line break**_

Danny walked slowly down a path way with crystals twinkling over head. His heart raced as he recognized the area and ran forward without any prompting. He gasped as he came out to see himself flying up to catch Aang, lightning shooting at him.

A muted cry escaped his lips and he reached forward as the two fell. But this time Katara turned to meet Danny's gaze "How do I trust you?" she whispered.

Danny shot up like a rock, a cry of alarm escaping his lips and startling Katara who happened to be nearby "What's wrong?" she asked in alarm.

Danny closed his eyes, his breathing ragged. He then turned to her, his eyes desperate "I need to talk to you" he said hoarsely.

Line breakTucker took a deep breath, gathering his nerves as he tried to do this. Mentally he berated himself as he walked over to Toph . Warily he stood in front of her, hesitating "Toph?" he asked.

Toph made a small noise to show she was listening. Tucker took a deep breath and squared his shoulders "I love you" he said flatly.

Toph smirked "About time but here are my rules, no touching, no kissing, hugging, or gooey love comments. I will allow holding hands but only with my permission and try not to blush to bad to an occasional peck on the cheek" she said.

Tucker smiled gently at her "That's what I'm counting on" he told her.

Toph smiled at him "So what brought this on?" she asked.

Tucker sighed "We have the invasion in a few days. Aang's stressed, Danny's walking on ice, and everything seems so surreal" he said uneasily.

Toph smirked at him "Don't worry Bodyguard. We'll beat em to the dust" she said.

Tucker chuckled "Glad to see your ready to fight" he said softly.

_**Line break**_

True to Tucker's word Aang was stressed. He was currently pacing back and forth in front of an amused Sokka and concerned Jazz and Sam. He took a deep breath "I'm like a growing snowball of nerves" he said nervously.

Sam sighed, touching his shoulder "Aang. I may not know to much or be one to give emotional speeches about how great we'll do because I don't know. But at the very least I can do something to help the nerves. You like meditating right?" she asked.

Aang shot her a small smile "Yes" he squeaked.

Sam smiled at him, grabbing his hand "Come on" she said, oblivious to his small blush.

Line breakValerie sighed as she walked into her room, seeing Zuko leaning against the balcony "Still worried about the meeting?" she asked.

Zuko didn't answer, instead looking away. Valerie moved towards him, leaning against the balcony besides him "What is the big deal about this meeting?" she asked curiously.

Zuko looked away "There isn't one" he muttered.

Valerie shot him a sharp look "But there is to you" she pointed out.

Zuko sighed, his gaze turning to the stars above him "The last meeting I went to got me my scar and I was banished. I just want to prove to my father I have changed" he said, a desperate and longing note in his voice.

Valerie touched his hand carefully "You have changed. But not in the way you think" she said softly before turning and walking away.

Quizzically Zuko stared after her before looking out to the stars "What was that supposed to mean?" he break

That morning, after a melt down from Aang, and continued absences from Danny and Katara, the air bender in question paced absently in front of Sam who watched him in worry "You really shouldn't stay up so long. You could end up collapsing in exhaustion during the invasion" she said worriedly.

Aang trembled "No. Staying up late is the best thing right now" he said determinedly.

He then flushed brightly "Not to mention it's given me time to think about some…things" he said, his cheeks crimson.

Sam couldn't help but look at him curiously "Like what?" she asked, a hint of amusement in her eyes.

Even when you couldn't think Aang could blush any further he somehow did, his ears even gaining a red tinge. Sam raised an eyebrow at this but didn't comment. Aang took a deep breath, meeting her eyes "I think I finally see why I have to do this. I'm doing it to save the world but it's more than that. I'm doing it for the people I love. And at the moment…I think that's you" he said quietly, stepping up closer to her.

Sam's eyes widened in disbelief "Love? Aren't you a bit young to be thinking about love?" she asked slightly.

Aang looked away, a distant look in his stormy gray eyes "The thing is, I've lost all my people and all my family when I woke up. And I realize that those you love aren't going to be around together so you have to cherish them while you have them. No matter what age" he said softly.

Sam's eyes softened as she cocked her head "You really have a way with words" she commented.

Aang just smiled at her "Well I am the Avatar" he said.

He then tensed as Sam stepped forward, her lips pressed against his. She pulled back with a small smile "You also talk to much" she said.

She slowly leaned forward and Aang leaned in to meet her, his heart fluttering wildly "Aang?" Sam called.

Aang froze in his position, his eyes darting to where Sam stood several feet away. He straightened up with an embarrassed blush on his face "Yes?" he asked.

Sam raised an eyebrow "What are you doing?" she asked.

Aang bit his lip "Day dreaming about…living under water?" he asked.

Sam narrowed her eyes "You're a worst liar than Danny. But if it bothers you I won't pry" she said.

She then briskly walked away and Aang let out a relieved sigh, his heart still fluttering.

_**Line break**_

Valerie was pouring some tea for Zuko and herself when the servant came. She instantly felt her heart drop slightly as the man bowed "Prince Zuko, everyone's waiting for you" he said.

Zuko's head shot towards the man in surprise "What?" he asked, disbelieving.

The servant bowed again "The high admirals, high generals, the war ministers, and the princess have all arrived. You're the only person missing" he said, looking up.

Zuko's head shot to Valerie who forced a smile onto her face. Zuko then turned to the servant "So my dad wants me at the meeting?" he asked, his throat dry.

The messenger bowed his head "The Fire Lord said he would not start until you arrived, sir" he said respectfully. A smile rose to Zuko's face but Valerie's vanished as soon as he looked away.

_**Line break**_

Danny paced restlessly as Katara stared blankly ahead. It had taken two days for Danny to explain everything to her. Finally she looked up at him with several strong emotions in her eyes Danny couldn't identify "Why didn't you tell us?" she asked softly.

Danny sighed, sinking to the ground "Because you guys never trusted me. You trusted my friends, my family, but not me. And if you didn't trust me normally what would you have thought when I told you I was from a different world? And not only that but a third Avatar?" he asked hopelessly.

Katara looked away from him "Why did you tell me now?" she asked.

Danny lowered his head to his hands "I want you to trust me. I don't know why but it's like I need you to trust me" he said, his voice strained.

Katara sighed "The thing is…I don't know if I can. You keep everything a secret about you" she said.

Danny sighed "I just don't like putting my burden on any one else. They are my burdens and mine alone. Who am I to hoist them on someone else?" he asked, a slightly bitter note in his tone.

Katara sighed, carefully getting up to sit by him, setting her hand on his "I do want to trust you Danny. But you have to earn it. And one thing you'll need to learn is to let others help you carry you're burdens" she said quietly.

Danny looked at her with a grateful look "Thank you" he whispered.

Line breakValerie turned her gaze to the men coming out of the meeting (And Azula). Her eyes met Zuko's in seconds and he quickly hurried to her. Valerie smiled weakly as she followed slightly behind Zuko "So how was the meeting?" she asked.

Zuko stopped, staring at the picture of his father "When I got there they had me sit by my father, I was literally at his right hand" he said.

Valerie winced "That's great" she said, her voice a little to enthusiastic and her smile a bit to fake.

Zuko's good eye narrowed "During the meeting I posed as the perfect prince, the son my father always wanted…but it wasn't me" he told her quietly.

Valerie frowned and looked at him "Then who are you?" she asked.

Zuko shot her a glare "Like I can trust you enough to tell you that" he said.

Valerie gaped at him in disbelief. But as Zuko turned to walk away she pulled the startled and slightly angry prince into a small empty area between two pillars. She then checked to make sure the coast was clear before turning to Zuko "Fine, if you don't trust me then I will tell you a secret, if you don't trust me then, then I will get out of your hair" she said fiercely.


	11. Siege

**So...I promised a quick update. This quick enough? I swear I'm on a writing roll all of a sudden! And not just writing but I have to post them! I'm having so much fun with writing all of a sudden! I hope it doesn't vanish soon! Luckily I'm starting to hit my favorite parts. I've been looking forward to the episodes Invasion, Western Air Temple, Boiling Rock, and the finale for a long time. I would also say the epilogue but it's been prewritten for months. Luckily we're starting to get into my favs so I hope this means quick updates. No garuntees though. Don't own ATLA or DP. All I own is an urge to draw the DP characters in their new outfits. (Hand creeps towards pen and paper) And for the record I plan on making th enew chapter full of startling twists. Although an appearance of a few old characters in this one might startle a few people. Although I gotta say. I'm looking forward to the next chapter!**

The morning of the invasion dawned cool and clear as everyone stretched out. Danny and Katara were slightly off to the side, going through some last minute preparations. Sam sighed as she carried around trays of steaming tea, slipping them into everyone's hands as they thanked her quietly.

There was only one person missing... "Top of the morning everyone!" Aang said cheerfully, air bending himself in the middle of them.

Katara looked up with a smile "Looks like you slept well" she commented.

Aang nodded eagerly "Like a baby moose lion. I'm ready to face the Fire Lord" he said, dropping into a fighting position.

Tucker looked at him eagerly "So what's the strategy? Get your glow on and hit him with awesome Avatar state action?" he asked eagerly.

Instantly Aang's face fell "I can't. When Azula shot me with lightning, my 7th chakra was locked, cutting off my connection to all the cosmic energy in the universe" he said.

Danny raised an eyebrow "English please?" he asked.

Toph nodded in agreement "All I heard was blah blah blah spiritual mumbo jumbo blah blah something about space" she said dryly.

Katara then groaned, looking out to where a morning fog rolled in "Oh no. Do you think the fog will delay the invasion?" she asked.

Danny however grinned, rising fluidly to his feet "No, that is the invasion" he said, a wide smile rising to his lips.

**_Line break_**

Danny smiled as the ships arrived for the invasion force. Everyone instantly became separated and Danny saw with slight amusement as Toph and Tucker were crushed in a bear hug by their once enemy, The Hippo with the Boulder standing behind them.

Sokka was over by Suki who was introducing him to Haru, her now boyfriend. Sam was talking to Hu from the swamp about the importance of nature. Katara was with her dad talking about something and Aang was standing with Danny and Jazz.

Suddenly Jazz let out a shriek as an explosion went off and a familiar figure quickly exited the pier "Teo!" she yelled.

Danny and Aang smiled and walked over as Jazz gave him a hug "Hey Teo" Aang greeted.

Teo smiled "Hey Teo, how have you been?" Danny asked.

Teo smiled wider "Excellent, my father has made some awesome weapons for this, and to add to that we had some new people arrive from Omashu, they know some really advanced tech that out does the Fire Nation by a mile!" he said.

Danny raised an eyebrow as his sister shrugged "But if they lived in Omashu then how come they didn't defend it?" she asked.

Teo's answer was stalled as a large group of people walked off the ship "Jet, glad to see your still okay" Danny said.

Jet smiled "Don't push your luck" he said.

Danny grinned "Don't think you'd want to hurt me, trust me on this" he said slyly.

Jet rolled his eyes as another small explosion resounded on the ship "I will be so glad to be away from those three, now excuse me as I find my girlfriend" he said.

Danny stared at him "No way, you got a girlfriend? Who?" he asked.

Jet smiled mischievously "I'll introduce you when I figure out where she is, she rode on a different ship. Something about being as far away from the gross swamp men with no sense of cleanliness" he said.

Danny laughed as three coughing figures then exited the ship. Danny's eyes widened in surprise at the two frowning ones who followed the mechanic "_J-Jazz_?" he whispered.

Jazz ignored him to talk with Teo "Jazz?" he asked louder.

Jazz rolled her eyes but continued to ignore her brother "Jazz Sokka's foot is stuck in a hole" he said.

Jazz groaned but turned around, freezing at the sight of the couple who got off the ship "M-mom? D-dad?" she asked.

For a moment every one became silent, even those from the other ships had heard that comment. Suddenly in the blink of an eye both children had engulfed their parents in a hug. When they finally released each other Danny wiped away his tears "What are you guys doing here? I told you to stay away" he said.

Maddie sighed "Clockwork sent us, we used our technology to create some things to help" she explained distantly.

Danny smiled and both kids grabbed their parents hands, leading them to where Katara, Sokka, Toph, Aang, Sam, and Tucker stood in shock "Mom, dad, these are the people we have been traveling with in this world, Toph Bei Fong, Tucker's girlfriend and daughter of the richest people in the world, and also earth bending master. Katara, daughter of Hakoda and a water bending master trained under me and Sam. Avatar Aang, last remaining air bender besides Jazz and I. And finally Sokka, son of Hakoda and Jazz's boyfriend, but not a bender" he said.

Then Jazz smiled "And these are our parents" she said.

The group bowed "It's an honor to meet the people who raised the Phantom Bender, he is a great friend" Aang said, flashing a friendly smile towards Danny who rolled his eyes and blushed.

The couple bowed as well in their respective fashions. Danny raised an eyebrow "Hey mom, how come you use the air nation bow?" he asked.

Maddie smiled "You don't think you and Jazz are the only air benders do you?" she asked.

Danny grinned "Really!? That's so cool!" he said.

Aang too smiled widely "Wow, there are so many more air benders now, it's amazing!" he said in awe.

Maddie then grinned lightly and tossed three long objects to Jazz, Danny, and Aang. All of them looked speechlessly at the staffs in their hands as they opened the hidden glider to reveal blue for Aang, golden for Jazz, and black and white for Danny.

For a moment Danny felt a hint of annoyance "Okay seriously who plans these colors?" he couldn't help but asking.

Katara raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?" she asked.

Danny sighed "My last glider was blue and green, just like my double eye color and this one is black and white like my hair" he explained.

Everyone then burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of it. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Jet smiling "Hey, I found my girlfriend" he commented.

He then moved aside, leaving the others staring in shock "Paulina of the northern water tribe" he said.

_**Line break**_

Danny stared at Paulina in utter shock. She was wearing light brown pants with a sky blue short sleeve shirt that showed her stomach. She stared at Danny in confusion "Fenton? How did you get important enough to be here?" she asked dryly.

Sam pushed past him "And how did a shallow thing like you get here?" she asked, just as dryly.

Paulina scoffed "That ghost Clockwork said _**I** _was needed here and that my help would be appreciated. He also showed me a picture of a guy who I would love, that person also happened to be Jet. But why would _you _be here? Your _not _important" she said.

Danny looked away nervously "Well, um, you see…" he stopped, debating on what to tell her.

However Jet stepped forward, confused at the conversation "He's very strong and a great ally, he saved my life" he stated.

Danny couldn't help but blush slightly "It was nothing, just instinct" he muttered.

Jazz shook her head "He's just modest" she teased, elbowing her brother.

Sokka nodded, joining them "Danny's the Phantom Bender, he also taught the Avatar water bending, he's amazing! He can bend three elements" he said, adding the last bit as an after thought.

Paulina scoffed "_Sure_, and he's also Danny Phantom" she said sarcastically.

Sokka nodded "Yes" he stated.

Danny growled, turning to Sokka angrily, fire licking his fists "I wanted to keep that secret" he said quietly.

He then clenched the flames, walking over to talk to Aang "So Aang, you never did say who I'm going with" he said.

Aang looked away guiltily, pulling out a small paper "When we were doing the scams, I saw something when we left" he said, clearly guilty.

Danny took the paper curiously, looking in shock "The red huntress wanted by the Fire Lord for personal theft of food and handing it to the lower ring? But Valerie would have to be alive, maybe someone impersonated her" he said unsurely.

Aang sighed "Your going to look for her, at least find out" he whispered so Katara wouldn't hear.

Katara shot him a small glare before walking off "Are you sure? I could help you" he stated blankly, a part of him refusing to believe the news.

He didn't want to be let down. Aang smiled "Jazz is gonna accompany us to the palace city and scope it out and report back to Sokka so it'll be us three" he assured.

Danny sighed, nodding warily "If I have to" he muttered.

He then headed back over to where Sokka was still talking to Paulina, only by now some more people had joined. Danny halted, shock permeating his whole body "No way" he whispered as his ghost sense went off.

Quickly he scanned his surroundings, searching for any signs of a ghost. His eyes narrowed as he walked over to his parents who were amongst those talking to Paulina "hey mom? You wouldn't happen to have a ghost tracker on you, would you?" he asked, his eyes scanning the skies.

Maddie shook her head "We used them in our inventions to help with the war, so no, we don't" she said.

Sokka looked curiously at Danny's tense form "You okay? Not tense about the battle are you?" he teased.

Danny shot him a green eyed glare that made him stumble back "I'm fine" he muttered, giving up on his search.

He then turned to Katara who refused to look at him. His heart seemed to flutter. Why did girls have to have such emotional roller coasters? She was now avoiding him when that morning she had been insistent on helping him. Danny sighed, turning away from them and unrolling the paper, his heart tugging him in two different directions.

_**line break**_

Danny watched from a distance as Sokka walked up to a platform to explain the plan. He couldn't hear but he could clearly see him messing up. Danny sighed, trying to decide on what to do. In his hands he still held the paper but his eye were trained on the soldiers in front of him.

A bad feeling roiled up from his stomach as he watched Hakoda take the stand. And it was that feeling that made up his choice. The paper scrunched up under his hands as he rolled it into a ball, igniting the green energy in his hands as his eyes flared green.

He then took a deep breath as the pieces floated to the ground. His eyes faded to blue as he looked once more at the group assembled below. He scanned the crowd for a bit before he caught sight of Katara who was clapping for her father.

He sighed heavily, shaking his head "I'm sorry Katara" he said.

He then looked at Jazz and he closed his eyes "This is not going to end well" he whispered.

_**line break**_

Everyone had serious faces as they got prepared for battle. Katara was in her water tribe outfit but had found some bracers and a nice canteen set up. Sam had dug out her old outfit but her and Katara had done some changes.

They had added black trimming and found black bracers to match her personality. her hair was down, surprising people with how long it was. Toph had gone with simply her old outfit but she did find some wrist guards and a hat like the others, though Danny couldn't see the point of it.

Jazz had gone to her old outfit but her, Sam, and Katara had done some alterations so that it was tighter and sowed a bit more skin but allowed for far more movement. Her hair still had it's black streak but it was held loosely once more with a wavy touch.

Tucker had found some baggy brown pants with a simple brown top that allowed for the movement he needed. Aang had on what was left of his air bender outfit that Katara had managed to save. Sokka had his old outfit on and a wolf helmet that all the water tribe men wore.

Finally Danny had managed to find some blue baggy pants along with a simple blue, sleeveless, tunic. He sighed as he flexed his muscles before running through random forms from all four elements. he then frowned, focusing on his earth forms that Tucker had so kindly drilled into his head.

With a sigh he relaxed the forms, bringing his arms to his side. His mission would require every ounce of skill he possessed. Again his eyes flashed green in determination.

_**line break**_

Valerie sighed as she packed her very little possessions she had decided to bring.

She had decided childishly to bring the seashell Zuko had given her along with a long dagger she had snitched from some guards and some clothes, including the outfit she had worn the day of the meeting.

She didn't want to but she had a feeling to bring it along. She sighed, shouldering the pack before heading out to meet Zuko.

_**line break**_

Danny stood tensely by his mother as they neared the Great Gates of Azulon. is eyes scanned the water from each statue, his eyes narrowing as he spotted a lack of gates. Besides him Maddie held a telescope, trying to check out what was going on.

She shot a nervous look at Danny who kept a still watch, his eyes glowing green to increase his vision. Behind them Katara, Sam, and the swamp benders created a foggy cover that rapidly covered the ships. Danny's eyes faded to blue as he took a deep breath, flexing his hand around his glider.

His mother sighed as netting began to rise up "We're not going to make it" she said softly.

Danny nodded stiffly "Let's hope Sokka's inventions work" he said.

Besides him his mother nodded confidently as an alarm sounded, fire streaming from the dragon statues at the side to cover the netting. Danny sighed "We'd better go" he said as Hakoda ordered everyone below deck.

Danny shot one last look at the ships before quickly hurrying below deck with the others.

_**Line break**_

It only took seconds to get everyone in the ships below deck as the subs detached, floating easily under the gates, unseen. Danny sighed in relief "Leave it to Sokka to come up with the smart ideas" he said.

Maddie nodded slightly "So him and Jazz?" she asked.

Danny smirked "It was so meant to be" he said.

Jack then shot a look at his son from where he steered the ship "What about you and Sam?" he asked.

Danny froze before his shoulders dropped in defeat "When I came back Sam was being held captive. Katara was as well but we managed to free them. A fight followed and it was pure chaos. It's mostly a blur but I remember seeing Aang rising in the Avatar State before he was hit by lightning and falling. I tried to catch him but Azula was to fast. She got me as well. It proved that I wasn't invincible and I didn't want to have Sam deal with that pain again so I told her we were through. After that I've started to notice Katara more though and even though she doesn't quite trust me now I want her to" he said softly.

Maddie smiled "You've changed so much since you left" she said quietly.

Danny shrugged "I only hope it's enough" he said.

Maddie smiled, grasping her sons shoulder "It will" she said.

_**Line break**_

They took a small break half way before the capital for a final breather. On one ship Aang and Sam stared out to the ocean. Sam shot a small look at him "You remember all your water bending?" she asked timidly.

A small blush rose to Aang's cheek as he nodded. His gaze flickered to her outfit "You look really nice" he said, internally slapping himself.

Sam looked at herself before blushing "Yeah. I guess" she said, wondering why she was blushing.

Aang shot her another look "Maybe when this is over you can give me some acting lessons?" he asked.

Sam chuckled "Sounds like a plan" she said softly.

Aang then sighed, looking at the sun "It's about time to go" he said quietly.

Sam nodded, her eyes staying closed "I guess it is. Please be careful?" she asked.

Aang looked away, mentally building up courage. Then without warning he leaned forward, kissing Sam lightly on the lips before stepping back and opening his glider, taking to the air. Danny and Jazz quickly joined him and Aang shot a look at Danny who merely nodded.

A small smile lit up on Aang's face. And with that they took off towards the capital.

_**Line break**_

Valerie sighed as she watched Zuko finish packing up the last few things.

She watched as he paused in front of the picture of them at Chan's house back at the beach. Her breath caught but she swallowed the emotions, entering the room "Are you ready?" she asked quietly.

Zuko shot her a small look "Almost" he replied, equally as quiet.

_**Line break**_

The submarines crept in slowly, Katara bending a bubble around Appa so they could breath. For a few moments it seemed calm before harpoons seemed to reign down on them.

The subs dodged the projectiles but one was caught. Katara narrowed her eyes, knowing it was the ship Tucker and Jazz were on. With a fierce growl Appa broke through the water as Katara swiftly cut through the chains.

She grinned in satisfaction as the sub fell back to the water, continuing on. She then urged Appa higher as she became a target. Skillfully they dodged as they headed down to where the troops had reached land. Katara mounted quickly, moving next to a tank with water. Her face was set with a fierce expression as she moved next to Sam with a smirk "Back to back?" she asked.

Sam only grinned in challenge as the girls got back to back, circling with the water lashing out as they formed the octopus formation. They then branched off, moving around the tank and launching their arms forward, knocking two men off of a komodo rhino.

Katara then struck forward at another man while a soldier aimed for her now unprotected side. With a frown Sam easily stepped between them, bringing a shield of ice up. Katara shot her a small grin "Thanks!" she called. Sam just nodded, lashing out at the man with a precision learned from ghost hunting.

_**Line break**_

Danny, Jazz, and Aang easily landed on the top of the volcano entrance to the capital. Danny looked down warily "No sign of anything. Report back to Sokka. We'll continue" he said.

He then caught sight of movement and his eyes flashed green "There are some soldiers hiding in an alley. Maybe it's an ambush" he said, his stomach rolling uneasily.

Jazz just shook her head "If it is we'll be ready. I gotta report. Be careful you two" she said.

She then took off on her glider, leaving the two. Aang shot Danny a small smile "Good luck on finding Valerie" he said.

Danny's eyes narrowed "I owe her" was all he said. And with that they took off towards different ends of the city.

_**Line break**_

Sokka quickly dodged a soldier, knocking him off his feet where he was instantly engaged in battle with Tucker. He then winced as a projectile knocked over one of their tanks.

Hakoda frowned as he stared at the towers "Sokka, we've got to take out those battlements. It's our only chance" he said.

Sokka looked up with them, quickly combing his mind. He then narrowed his eyebrows "I've got an idea" he said.

_**Line break**_

Sokka clung tightly to Appa's horn as Katara steered him upwards, Sam and Hakoda in the saddle. Sokka slashed wildly as they passed a battlement, easily cutting off the projectile. They continued on and Hakoda launched two grenades in another tower as they passed, the soldiers quickly escaping the following explosion.

When they reached the third Katara stood and together her and Sam launched a wave of water that successfully froze a large portion of the tower. With only two left they dismounted. Hakoda looked at them carefully "You three take out that battlement. I've got this one. Watch each other's backs" he said.

Katara and Sokka exchanged uneasy glances but ran towards their assigned target. Sokka quickly brought out his sword, slashing through the metal door as Katara and Sam jumped in, each shooting a hand forward to make ice cover all weaponry and people, rendering the tower useless.

For safety measures Sokka climbed the ladder, destroying the projectile. With an alarmed cry the three fled as the place exploded. A twinge went through Sam's heart but she couldn't dwell on it as the battlement behind her exploded, Hakoda limping gout the door before collapsing.

_**Line break**_

Zuko kneeled in front of a picture of his mother, his face troubled "I've made so many bad choices in life" he whispered.

He then looked up at Valerie "But today I'm going to set things right" he said, both to himself and to her.

She smiled as he swiftly rose to his feet, grabbing his broadswords and pack. And with that they departed, not turning back once.

_**Line break**_

Appa landed gently on the ground while Katara carefully moved the healing water across Hakoda's chest "How does that feel dad?" she asked.

Hakoda let out a small grunt of pain "A…a little better. I need…to get back…to the troops" he said, attempting to sit up.

He then stopped as an agonized moan escaped his lips. Sam leaned down, pressing her hand gently against his chest "You're hurt. Badly. You can't fight for a while" she said.

Hakoda bit his lip but any protest was cut off as Jazz landed next to them "Sokka. The soldiers are hiding, probably preparing an ambush. Danny caught sight of a couple in an alley so we should be prepared" she reported dutifully.

Sokka shot her a look before turning to his father who watched him, a blank look in his eyes. Finally Sokka's fists clenched "I'll do it" he said softly.

Katara shot him a small glare "No offence Sokka but your not exactly Mr. Healing Hands" she said dryly.

Sokka stood up "No. I'll lead the troops" he said.

He then help out his hand for Jazz "Will you join me?" he asked.

Jazz smiled "Of course" she said.

Hakoda smiled at him "I'm proud of you son" he said quietly.

Sokka nodded, mounting Appa before pulling Jazz up behind him "Yip yip" he called.

They took to the skies, easily making their way to the head of the group. Sokka stood, raising his voice over the noise "Listen up everyone, I want the tanks in wedge formation! Warriors and benders in the middle. We're taking that tower and headed to the royal palace!" he called.

Sokka then faced forward, his face fierce as he gripped his sword, Jazz sitting behind him and holding him tight. Sokka shot her a look "Ready?" he asked.

Jazz only grinned in anticipation "Normally I don't approve of violence but I think this time I can make an exception" she said.

And with that Sokka pointed his sword forward "Charge!" they both shouted fiercely, ready to face the world.

_**Line break**_

Danny frowned as he landed in the town invisibly.

He could see no sign of soldiers any where. No sign of anything. Almost instinctually he scanned his eyes for the red huntress but was met with no luck.

He looked around thoughtfully "Where is everyone?" he asked. He then grinned, intangibility flowing through him as he sunk down wards.

_**Line break**_

Tucker continued to slash at the soldiers with a fury. Internally he couldn't help but smile as he saw Toph next to him, taking out Fire Nation soldiers left and right.

He then looked up as they neared the volcano "We're on our way to victory!" Maddie called out.

Bato pumped his fist in the air as a response "This war is about over!" he called, almost echoing her words. Tucker smiled at that, charging forward with Toph.

_**Line break**_

Danny frowned as he appeared in hallway underground. He let visibility run over him as he moved forward, his curiosity peaked.

But before he could get far he was surrounded by Dai Li agents. Danny couldn't help but smirk at the dozen or so agents "Bout time this gets interesting" he said with a smirk.

And with that he launched himself forward, fire shooting from his fists.


	12. Tricked and Trapped

**So four hours and the longest, funnest chapter I've ever wrote later and here we are. This chapter was seriously a blast to write. I can't ever remember having this much fun! And not only that but it made eleven pages on microsoft! I think that's my longest yet! And I really didn't plan on it being long. I had actually anticipated it being shorter but then I started typing and it was like "must. Keep. writing!" I'm actually very glad at how this turned out! But now it is four in the morning. I have to get up for work shortly, and I need sleep. I don't own ATLA, I don't own DP. But I do own the entirely awesome conflict between the characters! It's so dramatic! And on elast thing. Combining all three stories I have 158 pages written so far. When I started this it was supposed to be a short little plot bunny a few pages long. This has turned into my longest and one of my favorite stories which makes me very proud! I also saw I had 50 reviews and even though I don't answer them it makes me feel so much better to know that my hard work is going towards something and that there are people out there reading this. So thanks so much you guys!**

So far everything was running smoothly. Jazz easily dispatched a few nearing soldiers while Sokka and Bato studied a map on the ground. She then smiled as two figures neared "Katara! Sam!" she called. Sokka's head whipped towards them with a grin "Dad! You're on your feet again" he said.

Jazz moved to help the support Hakoda while Paulina moved to take her place, using her cheerleading abilities to down her opponents. Hakoda nodded gratefully as he was helped to sit "Thanks to your sister and Sam. I'm in no shape to fight but maybe there is someway I could help" he said.

Sokka grinned at him "Everything's going smoothly and the eclipse hasn't even kicked in yet" he said.

Hakoda nodded "Let's hope our luck holds out" he said.

Jazz then looked at Paulina who had paused, looking up in the sky "Um…Paulina? Aren'y you going to fight?" she asked.

Paulina spared her a quick look before looking upwards "Isn't that your Avatar friend?" she asked.

Abruptly five heads snapped upwards as Aang landed near them "Please tell me you're here because the Fire Lord was a big whimp and you didn't need the eclipse" he begged.

Aang looked away, his eyes troubled "He wasn't home. No one was. The entire city was abandoned. All that was left was the few guards left for ambush" he said.

Sokka's face lost all color as Jazz gasped in alarm "They knew" she breathed.

Aang's fist clenched as his shoulders shook "It's over. The Fire Lord is probably long gone. Far away on some island where he'll be safe during the eclipse" he said, his voice laced with pain and failure.

Sokka however looked thoughtful "No. My instincts tell me he wouldn't go to far. He would have a secret bunker. Somewhere he could go so it'll be safe during a siege but still close enough to lead his nation" he said.

Upon hearing this Toph stopped from where she had been passing to go attack some more tanks. A sly smirk appeared on her face "What's this I hear about secret bunkers?" she asked.

Sokka nodded, turning to Jazz and handing her a small device "The mechanist gave me this timing device. We have ten minutes before the full eclipse. Go with them while I stay and command the troops" he said.

Jazz sighed, accepting the device and giving him a peck on the cheek "Please be careful" she whispered.

Sokka hesitated, a vision long forgotten of the swamp flashing through his mind "You too" he said.

Suddenly Katara lost a bit of color in her face "Wait. If they knew we were coming it could all be a trap. Maybe we should use the time we have left to make sure we get out of here safely" she said.

Sam however shook her head "As much as I'm opposed to violence I say we stay. Everyone here came prepared to risk everything. If there is still a chance, no matter how small I think they'd want Aang to take it" she said slowly.

Sokka looked at Aang "What do you think? You're the one who has to do this. We're with you no matter what" he said.

Aang looked away, wanting desperately to say leave. But then he remembered the fishing village, and Danny's expression when he found out about Valerie. He remembered seeing the Southern Water Tribe tarnished by war. Finally he remembered Sam's face when she realized that Danny and himself had woken up.

He looked up with his eyes blazing "I've got to try" he said fiercely.

_**Line break**_

Danny grunted as he blocked a fist shaped rock heading towards his chest. He launched his fist forward, air tossing two agents back and slamming them into the wall. Quickly he dropped to the floor, rolling to launch fire at them, forcing them to block with a shield.

Danny launched himself to his feet, hitting forward and making the wall fly at them. The agents were quicker and easily ducked under the ground.

Danny tensed, watching for them warily. A small sound came from his right and he dodged. He was to slow as a blazing pain flared up in his side.

A cry of pain escaped his lips and he grabbed his side, feeling it only flare again at the touch.

Danny scowled, his eyes blazing green "That's it" he growled.

_**Line break**_

Aang's face remained focused as Appa landed on the top of the volcano that held the city. Him, Jazz, and Toph landed easily as Toph just went straight into a crouch, feeling the ground. Aang looked at her fretfully "Feel anything?" he asked.

Toph frowned "There are natural tunnels criss crossing through the inside of the volcano" she said.

Jazz shot her a worred look "Anything else?" she pressed.

Toph stayed silent, plunging her hands deep into the earth "There is something big, dense, and made of metal deep in the heart of the volcano" she said.

Jazz gasped in realization 'They must have used the tunnels to create a safe hideaway. If there are the natural tunnels they only had to create an extra protection against the maze and lava flow" she concluded as Toph bent a hole into the ground.

Aang looked back at Appa as Momo stuck his head out from behind a piece of armor "Stay safe. We'll be back soon" he ordered.

He then followed the to girls as Toph began to sprint down one path "This way! Other way is a dead end" she called.

Jazz smiled "It's a good thing we found you. Who knew what would have happened to us" she said.

Toph just smirked "Easy. You would have perished and burned in burning hot magma" she said easily.

And as they passed a small stream of lava Jazz couldn't help but flinch "That pretty much nails it" she said uneasily.

They then followed her to a cavern full of active lava vents. Toph frowned "The tunnel continues on the other side and leads right to the bunker" she said.

Jazz nodded, a frown on her face "They are to unstable. We need to be fast, careful, and hope for the best" she said.

And with that they darted across, almost diving through the tunnel. Jazz let out a cry of frustration as they came across a bed of lava "Seriously? How do these guys even get to their own bunker?" she asked, taking out her glider.

Aang followed her lead as Toph carefully climbed on board. The blind bender let out an eep of surprise as they launched into the air, flying to the other side. The two air benders exchanged satisfied smirks before the trio pressed on, making it to a large metal dome.

Jazz let out a small whistle "now that's what I call a door. Big, intimidating, and hard to open. It's probably only activated by a fire bender-" she trailed off as Toph easily smashed through it.

Aang laughed at Jazz's expression "Now I'm really glad we found Toph" he said.

_**Line break**_

The soldiers worked hard and in unison, marching against the Fire Nation soldiers. Ahead the moon was slowly starting to eclipse the sun as Sokka stood on back of a tank "The eclipse is only minutes away! We should be able to make it up the hill by time it starts and secure the entire palace by time it's finished!" he shouted.

In response to that Jack and Maddie ran forward, taking out dozens of soldiers as the Fire Nation guards began to call a defensive retreat. Near the back Katara held up her father alone since Sam was helping with fighting and healing more injured.

Katara bit her lip nervously "We can wait here if you want" she said.

Hakoda shook his head stubbornly "No. I want to press forward with the others" he said confidently. Katara just nodded, helping her father along.

Briefly she stole a glance at Jack and Maddie who worked in perfect unison "Danny where are you?" she muttered.

_**Line break**_

Danny shot out fire with a green flare around it, startling the Dai Li agents. His attacks contained a new fury as he ignored the intense pain in his side. Only briefly he wondered if he broke any bones though he was pretty sure it was a yes.

But he just continued to keep up his attacks. His eyes glowed with green energy as he alternated to defending himself from several side attacks. Anger seemed to consume him as he thought of these men and what they were supposed to stand for.

He then smirked as he dodged a projectile "Checkmate" he couldn't help but whisper as the position put the man in a bad position.

Danny straightened up, bringing his arm up straight as water followed him. The agent let out a cry as a crack sounded.

Danny smirked as he backed away, the other five agents taking his place "Come and get me" he challenged.

_**Line break**_

Jazz, Aang, and Toph hurried down the tunnels, rounding corner after corner. They only stopped as a gasp caught their attention. Turning on foot they got into bending stances, surrounding the poor man in a threatening manner.

The man winced, holding up his hands in surrender before pointing to the left "The Fire Lord's chamber is that way down the hall to the left and up the stairs. You can't miss it" he said quickly.

The three glared at him for a moment longer before Aang's face exploded into a goofy smile "Thanks" he said as they took off running. Jazz gave him one last suspicious look but at the sight of him straightening up she continued on with a shake of her head "Coward" she muttered.

They followed the directions as Jazz pulled out Sokka's device "Thirty seconds" she announced.

She then looked up, her heart fluttering as they came to a stop before giant metal doors with a flame on it. Jazz's heart beat uncertainly as Aang took a readying breath "I'm ready. I'm ready to face the Fire Lord" he said confidently.

He then spun his staff up before shooting it forward The doors shot forward off their hinges, falling noisily to the ground. The three ran inside the hall before freezing in shock "So, you are alive after all" Azula taunted from where she lounged on the throne.

Jazz's jaw clenched as tears threatened to spill over. The princess just grinned cruelly "I had a hunch you survived. It doesn't matter, I've known about the invasion for months" she said, her eyes glinting as the trio stood in shock.

_**Line break**_

Zuko took a deep breath as he stood in front of a metal door "I'm ready to face you" he whispered.

Valerie placed a hand on his shoulder "Give it your all. I'll be right behind you the whole time" she comforted.

Zuko nodded and entered the chamber where Ozai was surrounded by two dozen elite guards. The Fire Lord paused from drinking his tea "Prince Zuko, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Zuko didn't answer yet, walking forward as Valerie followed behind, ready to defend him however she could.

_**Line break**_

Above them the eclipse slowly began to occur. Noticing this the soldiers slipped on visors with thin slits, allowing the soldiers to look upwards with victorious smiles on their faces.

_**Line break**_

Danny froze as he launched his fist forward, no fire coming out. He sighed "Well. That's one thing that bites" he muttered.

He then quickly built up a sand ecto blast, launching it at the agents. They attempted to stop it but to Danny's relief they found they couldn't.

Quickly he launched another, aiming for their eyes as he realized it was time for him to make a retreat. He still had to find Aang.

_**Line break**_

Ozai carefully lowered his cup of tea as he watched his son "Why are you here?" he asked again.

Zuko met his gaze with his blazing in challenge "I'm here to tell the truth" he said calmly.

Ozai smirked "Telling the truth during the middle of an eclipse. This should be interesting" he said, motioning the guards to leave.

Valerie let out a small breath of relief as Zuko relaxed slightly. Ozai smirked "So tell me. Have you come to tell me you did launch the final blow on the Avatar and Phantom bender?" he asked.

Zuko's breath constricted slightly "I could never take credit for that. Nor would I ever because I support them both. Even if they are gone" he said.

Ozai straightened up in alarm "What?!" he snarled.

Zuko nodded "And it's probably his closest friends, along with some of our friends who are leading the invasion" he said.

Ozai stood up, pointing furiously "Get out! Get out of my sight if you know what's good for you!" he snarled.

Zuko stood his ground however "That's another thing. I'm not taking orders from you anymore" he said defiantly.

Ozai scowled "You will obey me of this defiant breath will be your last" he growled.

He began to advance towards the two but Zuko pulled out his broadswords, motioning for Valerie to pull out her dagger.

Zuko narrowed his eyes as he brandished his weapons "Think again! I am going to speak my mind and you are going to listen" he said.

Ozai's eyes narrowed but he slowly sat down, his eyes dancing in barely suppressed rage.

_**Line break**_

Aang scowled as the three of them got ready to fight "Where is he? Where is the fire lord?" he demanded.

Azula snorted "You mean I'm not good enough? You're hurting my feelings" she said sarcastically.

Angrily Jazz held out her staff, her hair waving in her face to give her a wild look "Stop playing with us and give us the information we want. We don't have time for pointless psychological tricks" she said.

Toph smirked as she encased the princess in stone "Besides. Your defenseless" she said.

Azula merely smirked "Are you so sure?" she asked.

And with that she merely phased out of the rock. Jazz's jaw dropped as Aang paled "How did you do that?" he asked weakly.

Azula shot Jazz a smirk "Ask her. Or better yet ask her brother. What is it they call him? A halfa?" she asked.

Toph narrowed her eyes in confusion "What's she talking about Jazz?" she asked.

Jazz just shook her head in pure horror as Azula only smirked further "He's a half human half ghost hybrid is he not? Or in other words a half spirit? What was his name again…Danny Phantom?" she taunted.

Aang's face lit up with a mixture of realization and horror "His other form with the white hair. That's a spirit form? Why didn't he tell us?" he demanded of Jazz.

Azula however was the one to answer "Isn't it obvious? They didn't trust you. They aren't even from here. They are from a different world all together" she said.

Jazz's fists clenched as anger flooded through her veins "Who told you" she demanded.

Azula smirked, staying silent. Abruptly Toph gasped, launching her fist forward and hitting just off to the side of Azula. A figure gasped in pain, stumbling back as visibility flowed over them. Jazz stumbled back in alarm "Vlad Masters?" she asked in horror.

Vlad shot her a glare "Yes Jasmine. When Clockwork took your brother home he unfroze time at your home only and I just so happened to have been fighting Daniel in the same area. I was listening invisibly when that foolish time master told Daniel his friends were in trouble and I followed him back. And what better way to gain an advantage to give my abilities and knowledge to the ones in power?" he asked.

Jazz's fists clenched as angry tears rolled down her cheeks "You monster" she hissed.

Vlad shook it off "And to top it all off I planted a flyer about the Red Huntress being alive. Your brother is currently walking into an ambush as we speak" he said.

Jazz's breath came out in ragged breaths as she shook her head in disbelief "No" she whispered.

Suddenly Aang scowled "You won't hurt him" he said. And with that a battle began.

_**Line break**_

Zuko and Ozai both stared each other down as Zuko remained ready for a fight "For so long, all I wanted was for you to love me, to accept me. I thought it was my honor I wanted but really, I was just trying to please you. You, my father, who banished me just for talking out of turn. My father, who challenged me; a 13 year old boy to and Agni Kai. How can you possibly justify a duel with a child?" he asked angrily.

Ozai scowled "It was to teach you respect" he ground out.

Zuko took a step forward "It was cruel! And it was wrong" he said, forcing himself to be calm.

Ozai scoffed "Then you have learned nothing" he said coldly.

Zuko's knuckles whitened as he gripped the handles to his swords tighter "No, I've learned everything! And I had to learn it on my own. Growing up we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history and somehow, the war was our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world. What an amazing lie that was. The people of the world are terrified by the Fire Nation! They don't see our greatness, they hate us! And we deserve it. We've created an era of fear in the world. And if we don't want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness" he said, calming down at the end.

Ozai let out a mocking laugh "Your uncle has gotten to you hasn't he?" he mocked.

Valerie watched him for a second as the young prince closed his eyes "Yes. He has. But he's not the only one" he said quietly, looking back at her with a smile.

_**Line break**_

Vlad easily changed into his ghost form, launching forward as his fists flared with pink energy. He shot the energy at them with his eyes burning darkly.

Jazz quickly moved to the side, pulling Toph with her. Toph looked around in worry but Jazz touched her shoulder "I'll be your eyes" she said under her breath.

Toph nodded, relaxing slightly. Jazz watched as Vlad pulled out of the dive before moving towards them again. Jazz tensed but kept position "Vlad's coming back, straight in front of me. Bring up three walls. One at fifteen feet, one at ten, and the last at five" she said.

Toph nodded, quickly doing so. Vlad smirked, anticipating the first two boulders and phased through them before crashing unexpectedly into the third. Aang meanwhile lunged at Azula, chasing her to the other side and began shooting numerous air blasts at her.

_**Line break**_

Danny let out gasping breaths as he ran away invisibly. He was already some ways away but his side was beginning to get unbearable.

With a groan he leaned against a wall as he struggled to catch his breath. He tensed at hearing footsteps and continued running but before he could make it two feet his side finally reached the unbearable.

A cry of pain escaped his lips as he staggered into the wall. It was all he could do to retain his invisibility.

_**Line break**_

They had been fighting for only a few minutes but both sides still seemed fresh. Suddenly a block of earth shot out, nailing Vlad in the head and making him slam into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Tucker grinned as he stepped out "You seemed to be having trouble" he said.

Toph smiled, hugging him tightly. They then rushed to where Aang was struggling with Azula "I can't pin her down" he growled out.

Jazz however held out her hand "Stop attacking. She's just playing with us. She's not even a threat right now" she said, her voice shaky.

Azula smirked "Not true. I'm giving it my all" she said sarcastically.

Jazz's fists clenched but she turned away "We need to ignore her. Come on. There's still time" she said.

Azula just smirked "Are you sure you want to find the Fire Lord? What about your brother?" she asked.

Tucker tensed, looking towards Jazz "What does she mean?" he asked.

Azula smirked "I know where the ambush is. He's probably hurt. Wounded. It was my Dai Li agents and you know how ruthless they can be" she said easily.

Tucker began to feel queasy as he looked at Jazz "Jazz? Where's Danny?" he asked.

Aang lowered his head "I sent him on a mission to find Valerie. There were flyers saying she was here but it was a trap. We don't know where he is" he said.

For Jazz, it was to much. The red head teen let a snarl as she flew at Azula. Azula smirked smugly, an ornate blade sliding into her hand.

Toph's eyes widened and she quickly launched a stone at Azula, pinning her hands against the wall. Jazz easily caught the blade and pushed Azula up against the wall, holding the blade to her throat "Where is my brother!" she demanded.

_**Line break**_

Zuko smiled fondly at Valerie "After I leave here today, I'm going to free Uncle Iroh from his prison and I'm going to beg for his forgiveness. He's been the real father to me. I'm also taking Valerie. She's suffered because of this and I won't see her suffer anymore" he said.

Ozai chuckled sarcastically "That's beautiful. Maybe he can teach the two of you the way of tea and failure" he said easily.

Zuko ignored him "But I've come to an even more important decision. I'm going to join whoever fights against you and teach the next avatar fire bending so that they can defeat you" he said.

Ozai grinned slyly "Really? Since you're a full blown traitor now and you want me gone, why wait? I'm powerless, you've got your swords, why don't you just do it now?" he asked.

Zuko merely sheathed his swords while Valerie put her dagger away "Because taking you down is the Avatar's destiny. If I did it, it would only be seen as more bloodshed. Goodbye" he said.

Ozai stood in anger "Coward! You think you're brave enough to face me but you'll only do it during an eclipse. If you have any real courage you'll stick around till the sun comes out. Don't you want to know what happened to your mother?" he asked.

Both teens froze and Zuko turned slowly, knowing that this was the one thing that would keep him. He glared darkly at the Fire Lord who sat back down "What happened that night?" he demanded.

Valerie bit her lip. She knew Zuko had a feeling but something told her she didn't want to know. Ozai just smiled "My father, Fire Lord Azulon, had commanded me to do the unthinkable to you, my own son. And I was going to do it. Your Mother had found out and swore she would protect you at any cost. She knew I wanted the throne and she proposed a plan. A plan in which I would become Fire Lord and your life would be spared" he said.

_**Line break**_

Tears were pouring down from Jazz's eyes as she pressed the dagger against Azula's throat, drawing a line of blood "Where's Danny? Answer me!" she demanded in rage.

Aang grabbed her shoulder pulling her back "She won't talk" he pointed out.

Tucker shot her a look "Jazz. Danny's strong. We need to get this done" he said.

Jazz however wrenched herself from their grasp "Where is he!?" she shrieked.

_**Line break**_

Ozai began to look calmer while Zuko seemed to become more distressed "You're mother did vicious, treasonous things that night. She knew the consequences and accepted them. And for her treason, she was banished" he said.

A tear rolled down Zuko's good cheek "So she's alive" he breathed.

Ozai shrugged indifferently "Perhaps. Now I realize that banishment is far to merciful a penalty for treason. Your penalty will be far steeper" he said. Valerie's hand gripped Zuko's tightly as Ozai stepped forward, swinging his arms out to create two arcs of electricity that cackled from the tips of his fingers.

Zuko pushed Valerie to the side as the lightning shot at him. Quickly Zuko caught the lightning with his finger tips. Valerie watched in horror and fascination as he slid back, lightning pulsing around his body and making his hair stand on end. She didn't dare breathe as he shot out with his other hand, tossing the lightning back at it's creator.

He then grabbed the stunned girl as they fled.

_**Line break**_

Azula smirked, turning to the direction of some noise "Oh. Sounds like the fire bendings back on" she said. Jazz barely jumped back in time as Azula thrust her foot upwards, blue flames following. She then used her bending to explode the rock holding her.

A sly smile rose to her face as she faced them "Dad's all the way at the end of the hall and down the secret stairway on the left. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see you now. And as for the freak? Vlad set the ambush, not me" she said, fleeing down a tunnel.

Jazz dropped to her knees in dismay "I used up all our time. I'm such an idiot" she whispered.

Toph touched her shoulder "It's not your fault. You have a right to be protective over your family" she said.

Tucker then bit his lip "But now we need to get out of here. It was all planned out to the last step. We need to go help everyone else" he said. Jazz sniffed, looking at Aang who looked away in dismay. One thought ran through the head of all four fighters.

They had lost…

_**Line break**_

By the palace the warriors were all grouped up as they waited for any guards "What now? Shouldn't something have happened?" Bato asked.

Sokka shrugged helplessly "I don't know. It's impossible to know without knowing what's going on with Aang and all them" he said.

He then caught sight of Sam who was staring in mindless shock at something. Fearfully he turned to see the war balloons rising up out of the ground with fire benders powering them. They then whirled around as a growl caught their attention. Katara pointed "They're back!" she shouted.

Sokka and Katara ran forward as Appa landed. Sokka looked up worriedly, trying to meet Jazz's gaze but she refused to look towards them. Aang however jumped down "It was a trap. Azula knew we were coming and plotted out everything. We need to get to the beach as fast as possible" he said.

He then looked up "I'm going to try to stop them" he said.

Toph jumped down as Katara looked at Sam "Let's see if we can help" she said. Sam nodded as Jazz slid down towards Sokka.

Sokka was about to offer help when he caught sight of Jazz's tear stained face. Appa took off and he looked at her carefully "Are you okay?" he asked.

Jazz looked up at him before hugging him. He jumped in surprise before hugging her back, feeling her trembling under him "Is Danny with you guys?" she whispered hoarsely.

Sokka pulled back in surprise, fear instantly sinking in "No. I thought he was with-" he paused, horror in his eyes.

Instantly tears started running harder down her cheeks as hopelessness began to build inside her. Sokka held her tightly "What happened?" he asked quietly.

Jazz's trembling increased as Maddie, Jack, and Hakoda approached them, seeing her distressed state "Azula set up an ambush for Danny. We don't know what happened" she whispered.

Sokka tensed as Maddie gasped in horror, her hand flying to her mouth. Around them many of the adults exchanged nervous looks as Appa landed once more. Sokka looked up worriedly "We need cover! I think we're about to see some bombs" he shouted.

Toph quickly bent a slab of earth above them, barely protecting them from the harsh explosions. Katara quickly glanced around to see if everyone was okay before she noticed a missing figure. She then paled at seeing Jazz's trembling figure held tightly in Sokka's arms while Maddie looked nauseous.

Bile rose to Katara's throat but she pushed it back "Why aren't they turning to attack us again?" Sam suddenly asked.

Jet paled "They're heading towards the beach! They're going to destroy the subs!" he said.

Sokka shook his head in dismay "Then how are we going to escape?" he asked.

Hakoda shook his head "We're not" he said.

Sokka pushed back his fear "Then our only choice is to stand and fight. We still have the Avatar. We can still win" he said carefully.

Maddie shook her head sharply "We can still win but on another day. You kids have to escape on Appa. Take the youngest with you" she said.

Katara shook her head "We won't leave anyone" she said.

She then began to tremble "Besides. Danny's not here" she said desperately.

Maddie's resolved wavered but she shook her head "You're our only chance in the long run. Danny's tough. He'll find someway out of here" she said, her voice wavering slightly.

Sam then let a strangled sob escape her "They're at the beach" she called.

The group watched in mingled horror and shock as the subs were ruthlessly destroyed, despite the swamp benders protecting it. Sokka shut his eyes, grudgingly accepting the turn of events. He then moved to help Jazz get on Appa. He shot a brief look at his father "I promise we won't be apart for to long" he swore.

He then looked around at the Mechanist helped Teo onto Appa, hugging him one more time. A small kid known as The Duke, one of Jet's freedoms fighters, was helped on by a large man called Pipsqueak. Jet carefully helped Paulina get up though in his eyes the torment was clear.

Haru loathingly parted with his dad while Katara gave her father a brief hug. Following them Sam and Tucker scrambled on as Aang stood, facing the soldiers "Thank you all for being so brave and strong. I'm going to make this up to you" he said.

He moved to have Appa take off but he paused. He felt like a coward, running like some scared kid while leaving these brave men and women who fought for him at the mercy of his enemies. But finally he was able to do the hardest thing in his life, what he seemed to be best at. He commanded Appa to launch into the sky, running away from the danger.

_**Line break**_

Danny leaned against a wall as he struggled to keep invisibility. His eyes shut tight as some footsteps suddenly began to approach him from a side hall. Danny desperately hoped they would miss him. Unfortunately that wouldn't last as one of two running figures crashed into him, causing him to gain visibility as he fell to the ground.

Danny winced and waited for the attack "Danny?" a voice asked.

Danny's eyes shot open, his eyes watering at that voice. He looked at the girl who lay on the floor by Zuko staring at him in shock "V-Val?" he asked.

Valerie closed her eyes in relief and when she opened them she got up and ran over to hug Danny who stayed on the ground. Danny hissed in pain from his side and Valerie quickly backed off "What's wrong? Are you hurt?' she asked.

Danny didn't answer, instead he focused on using the wall to attempt to stand before leaning on it, grasping his side "Danny your hurt" Valerie stated nervously.

She turned to Zuko "Zuko you go to Iroh and free him from the prison, I have to help Danny, we will meet you at the balloon port" she said. Zuko nodded and ran for another direction.

Valerie then went by Danny who was leaning pale faced against a wall "Danny I'm going to help you, we have an escape planned but you need to come with me, even if I have to carry you" she said.

Danny nodded weakly and gently pushed himself off the wall, only to fall to his knees. Valerie sighed and took one of his arms and put it around her shoulder. Danny hissed in pain once more as they stood up and began quickly walking in silence.

For minutes silence surrounded them "I thought you were dead" Danny said out of no where, his voice pained.

Valerie looked away "And I thought you were, Zuko as well, he was so torn up that he risked his life today to make sure his father knew he was going to join the rebellion and whoever was leading it with the Avatar and Phantom Bender dead by his sisters hands" she said.

Danny smirked "Unfortunately you can't get rid of me and Aang that easily" he said casually as they arrived at a familiar looking war balloon.

_**Line break**_

Zuko ran to the prison on silent feet, a talent he owed to Valerie. The streets remained empty as he ran, of any life what so ever. His mind kept focusing back on the appearance of the injured Phantom Bender. He and Valerie had thought more than anything that him and the Avatar were dead.

He reached the prison in minutes and rushed inside to his uncles cell, distantly noticing how the guards he passed coward in fear. Zuko easily rounded the corner to his uncles cell, passing by an occupied cell in the process. He stopped as he looked at the cell, the bars had been ripped clean and the warden knocked unconscious.

Or a moment Zuko stood dumbfounded before a knowing smile lit his face "Old man escaped" he said, half teasing and half relieved.

With a sigh Zuko turned to leave, racing back towards the balloon. In minutes he reached the war balloons just as Valerie climbed in "Zuko? Where's Iroh?" she asked worriedly.

Zuko hopped in as Danny leaned against the side of the balloon with a wince. Zuko swiftly used his fire bending to start of up the furnace and allowing the hot air balloon to lift into the sky. Valerie nervously watched Danny trying to get comfortable in the small balloon, taking some water to heal himself, wincing as he did so.

With a sigh of defeat Danny put the water in his pouch before turning to were Appa flew into the clouds. With grim finality he took note of the setting sun that dawned in defeat just as their battle was in vain…

_**Line break**_

Azula stared with narrow eyes as the bison flew off "Shall we go after them?" a man asked in amusement behind her.

Her eyes narrowed further "Let them go. They'll be back" she commented.

She then looked to the man behind her "By the way, you did very good…Masters" she said.

Vlad smirked "Why thank you. Now if only we can beat them back once and for all" he said.

Azula nodded, turning away and missing Vlad's strange look he sent towards the bison "Good luck Daniel" he whispered.


	13. Reunions and Trust

**OMG!!! I got five hundred more words than the last chapter! And a quick update! Also I must warn you this chapter may be a bit confusing in spots. It's the only one I didn't have a transcript on hand to judge similarities and I pretty much wrote it backwards. However I like it and have tried to keep it intense. And I'm seriously stoked at how long these are! And looking through I only have about seven chapters left! And one of those is completely done! (It's the very last so don't expect another back to back update) And to be honest I have the next two chapters about a fourth of the way done and I've been itching to do them. However I am busy all week with a birthday, a baseball game, a church activity at a pool, a camp out, and a day dedicated to hanging out where I've been banned from writing so don't expect another update for a while. I will try but it'll be close. But like I said, I'm excited for the next few chapters. I'm also going to have them be very long because I have tons of stuff I want to add in to make it exciting! Last note, I don't own anything. Well that's not ture. I own my car which is now finally paid off as of this month. Maybe that's why I'm in such a good mood and updating fast...**

The group trudged on through the desert in humiliating defeat. All of them felt their hearts tugging downward as they walked on blearily. Behind them Appa followed tiredly, his feet dragging on the ground. Carrying that many people had turned out to be to rough.

Sam angrily crossed her arms "This is humiliating" she muttered.

Sokka scoffed "What part? The part when we got thoroughly beat by the Fire Nation on the day they were most defenseless or walking all the way to some air temple?" he asked bitingly.

Sam looked away "Both" she muttered.

Aang winced, his pace slowing from where he stood by Appa "Appa's tired. He's not used to carrying this many people" he said.

Inside his heart shattered as he said those words. Because of him the warriors were in prison now. Jazz sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. Aang gave her a small look and she gave him a small smile that trembled at the corners.

As though that were meant to lift his spirits it did. Enough so that he recognized the place. At that moment Toph and Tucker froze "We're here" Tucker said in awe.

Paulina looked around with a glare "It's, like, nothing" she said dryly.

Horror lit up on The Duke's face "They've demolished it!" he cried out.

Aang shook his head "No. But wait till you see it. It's amazing" he said in awe.

_**Line break**_

Carefully Zuko lowered the rope, preparing to climb down first. Valerie then bit her lip "We might have one problem though Zuko" she said quietly.

Zuko looked to her and she merely looked towards Danny. He was currently sitting off to the side, staring dejectedly off into space. Occasionally he shifted, wincing as pain flashed up his side. Zuko frowned "We have to find someway down" he said.

Valerie looked down thoughtfully, her mind scanning the possibilities. Suddenly she snapped her fingers, startling Danny who cried out, holding his side with clenched teeth. Valerie smiled, walking over to him "Danny. I can get you down as long as you keep touching my board at all times" she said.

Danny blinked "That still works?" he asked.

Valerie looked away "It's got an alternating power off of ectoplasm. That's why I'd need you to keep touching it" she said.

Danny looked at Zuko with curious eyes and Valerie shrugged "What better way to tell him" she said.

Danny winced, and not because of the pain "To be honest I think it's high time we start telling people. I told Katara" he said quietly.

Valerie blinked before smiling softly. She then turned to Zuko, rubbing her arm "The thing is, we're not from around here" she said.

Zuko raised an eyebrow "And where are you from? I know you're not from the Fire Nation considering I met you on a boat" he said.

Valerie chuckled "Actually that was a round trip. She called the boat from the Fire Nation because she didn't want some foreign scum to be working it" she said.

She then took a deep breath "Actually…we're from a different world all together. Danny has a friend who is a spirit who controls time and he deemed it necessary for us to offer our help in this world. We were supposed to remain in place to watch for Danny but I couldn't stay. That place was-" she trailed off, memories of dejection spreading through her.

Danny looked up at her with a smile "We passed through that town. We cleaned the river and destroyed the factory" he said.

Valerie gasped, smiling brightly "If you weren't injured I would hug you to death right now" she said in glee.

She then turned to Zuko again "And where we come from Danny and I both hunt some of the spirits because they would come into our world and wreak havoc. I have a suit that runs off of a special energy from our home or a spirits energy. But right now I can get it to run briefly off of Danny" she said.

Zuko looked curiously at Danny "And why him?" he asked.

Valerie blinked 'Your not mad or something?" she asked.

Zuko shot her a smirk "Why should I be? If it weren't for you who knows what would have happened to me. I owe you far to much" he said.

Valerie smiled at him and Danny nodded his head in approval "Well the thing is, I had an accident back in our world and it resulted in me becoming half spirit. That's how I snuck through the Fire Nation. I just stayed in my other form" he said.

Zuko raised an eyebrow "Wouldn't that make you half dead?" he asked.

Danny nodded "Pretty much" he said.

He then turned to Valerie "So we'll use your board?" he asked.

She nodded before glancing apologetically at Zuko "It only holds two people" she said quietly.

Zuko shrugged, grabbing the rope and twining it around his wrist, preparing to drop down "It's not like I haven't done this before. I…came here with my uncle, a long time ago" he said solemnly.

Valerie smiled softly at him "We'll find him. I swear if it's the last thing we do, we'll find him" she said.

She then stood back, carefully summoning her suit and calling out the board. Danny sighed in resignation "Do I have to stand on it?" he asked in defeat.

Valerie shook her head "Just sit on the back" she said, moving close to him so he could get on with little to no discomfort.

Danny smiled as he carefully sat on the end and they took off to fly to where Zuko landed cat like. For a moment he looked a bit lost in his memories, grabbing the bridge of his nose as though he was upset about something. Valerie touched his arm as Danny climbed off.

He shot her a wary smile. He then looked up in alarm as a growl tore through the area. He backed up out of sight on instinct as Appa flew past.

Nervously he looked at Danny who shook his head "Not now. I think it's best if I weren't with you. Sam and Katara are a little mad after Ba Sing Se and they might interpret it wrong" he said quietly. They both nodded, moving on either side to help Danny towards some stairs.

_**Line break**_

Haru, Teo, The Duke, and Jet all looked up in awe from where they stood next to a fountain "It's so different from the Northern Air Temple. I wonder if there are any secret rooms" he said. Jet smiled "How about we check it out?" he asked.

He looked at Paulina "Wanna come with?" he asked.

She shook her head timidly, looking back at the others "It's been a while since I've seen anyone from…you know, my home. If it's okay-" she trailed off.

Jet raised an eyebrow "Thought you didn't miss it?" he asked.

Paulina looked away "I don't miss a lot of it but I'm curious about Sokka's comment earlier, about Danny being Phantom" she said.

Jet shrugged "Go on ahead" he said.

Paulina smiled at him "Gracious. How about you go have fun with the others and I'll catch up?" she asked. Jet nodded, running after them.

With a deep breath Paulina walked over to the group that had situated themselves in a circle. Sam shot her a glare "What do you want?" she asked testily.

Paulina looked away "I wanted to ask you…about Danny being Phantom" she said.

Sam's eyes flashed "That's right. He's Phantom. He works hard to save you and you treat him like dirt" she hissed.

Paulina scoffed, crossing her arms in annoyance "Excuse me? I'm not the one who decided to leave him" she said.

Abruptly Jazz, Sokka, and Aang stood up to protest but she waved them off "Forget it. I'm going to find Jet" she muttered. She angrily walked away from them but before going out of sight she shot one last look back at them, sighing sadly as she turned the corner.

_**Line break**_

Once she was out of sight everyone settled down, a bit tenser than before. Aang looked questioningly towards Jazz and Sokka "So what's the plan?" he asked.

The two exchanged looks before Jazz gestured Sokka to go. Sokka sighed, sticking his tongue at her "Jazz and I discussed this earlier. We think we should go with the old plan. You just need to master all four elements and confront the Fire Lord before the comet comes" he said.

Aang scoffed "Yeah, sure. I'll just do that" he said, a bitter note in his voice.

Katara shot him a comforting look "Nobody said it was going to be easy" she said gently.

Aang looked away "It's not even going to be possible. How am I going to master fire bending? The only one we had was Danny but who knows where he is" he said quietly.

Katara sighed, looking away. Sam however looked thoughtful "That's not true. We could go find those kids back at your school! They seemed to like you!" she said.

Aang scoffed, laying on the rock "Yeah. Let's go find kids to train the Avatar" he muttered.

He then leapt to his feet "Oh well. Guess we can't come up with anybody. Let's just take a nice tour around the temple" he said in a cheery voice.

And with that he took off flying in the distance "What's up with him?" Toph asked.

Tucker shrugged "I don't know but we need to find someone. There has to be someone else who can teach him fire bending" he said thoughtfully.

_**Line break**_

Zuko cheerily raised a hand "Hello. Zuko here" he hesitated, rubbing his neck "B-but I guess you already know me…sort of. Uh, so, the thing it I have a lot of fire bending experience. And I'm considered to be pretty good at it. Well you've seen me, you know when I was attacking you?" his face fell "Uh, yea, I guess I should apologize for that. B-but anyway, I'm good not. I mean I thought I was good before but now I realize I was bad. But anyway I think it's time to joined your group…and taught the Avatar fire bending" he said.

Danny shot him a dry look "Mistake one, not with enough humiliation. With Sam you have to lose all pride. Two, don't mention the attacking other than apology. And three, do you have a death wish?" he asked dryly from where he lay.

Valerie and Zuko had both worked together to make a hammock for him. Valerie insisted he be up off the ground in a more comforting position. Zuko sighed "What else do I say to them?" he asked desperately.

He then looked thoughtful "What would uncle do?" he wondered, pacing.

Valerie quickly went up, grabbing his hand "Zuko. Just…be yourself" she said.

Zuko nodded "Are you coming with?" he asked.

Val shot a look at Danny "I think I'll stay with Danny for now. I'd rather not leave him alone with his knack for attracting trouble" she said. Zuko nodded in acceptance at that.

_**Line break**_

Sam sighed as she directed Appa to follow Aang through the sky "Aang! Can we talk about you learning fire bending now?" she called.

Aang looked away "What!? I can't hear you over the wind!" he shouted.

He then smiled "Watch this!" he said happily, flipping in a circle.

Sokka scowled "Aang! We need to be making some plans about our future!" he called.

Aang nodded as they landed "Okay. We can do that while I show you the giant pai sho table" he said.

He then smiled even brighter "Your going to love the all day echo chamber" he said.

Toph however narrowed her eyes as Tucker tensed "That'll have to wait" he said stiffly.

Both of them turned back as Appa moved out of the way to reveal the last person on their to see list. Zuko just raised a hand with a small smile "Hi. Zuko here" he said.

For a moment everyone gaped at him before dropping into bending stances. Zuko trembled inside but kept the fear from showing "Hi. I just saw you guys flying around and thought I'd wait for you here" he said. Before anyone could get in another word Appa approached him, roaring fiercely. But before anybody could react Appa licked Zuko.

Zuko shielded himself, mentally shivering in disgust but he gave the bison a shaky smile, rubbing his nose like Danny had told him to. He then turned to the others, seeing a hint of surprise in Aang's eyes "I know you must be surprised to see me here-" he trailed off.

Jazz folded her arms "You chased us all over the world. Aang being alive probably set back all your plans. Your 'honor' as you put it, will not allow you to rest until he is out of the way" she said testily.

Zuko looked away "Uh, yeah. Well anyway. What I came to tell you was I'm sorry about all that and I think I should join your group. Oh, and I can teach fire bending. To you" he said, adding the last part as an after thought.

Aang cocked his head, sympathy in his eyes. Sam's eyes however flashed with some distant memory "You can't possibly think that any of us will trust you?" she asked coldly.

Sokka nodded in agreement "All you've ever done was hunt us down and capture Aang" he said.

Zuko looked around for a defense, instantly motioning towards Appa "I've done some good things. I could've stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se but instead I set him free" he said. As if agreeing Appa licked him.

Toph frowned "Appa does seem to like him" she commented. Tucker scoffed "He probably covered himself in honey" he said.

At this Jazz's eyes widened in realization but she stayed quiet. Zuko looked away "I'll admit that I've made mistakes in the past" he said quietly.

Sokka stepped forward "Like when you attacked our village?" he asked.

Sam nodded "Or captured Danny when you first met?" she asked.

Katara seemed a bit unsure but couldn't help a comment "Or when you stole my mothers necklace and used it to track us?" she asked bitingly.

Zuko sighed, running a hand through his hair "I'll admit that I was wrong in the past. It was wrong to try and captured you and I never should have attacked the water tribes. But it's not as though I've ever sent an assassin after you" he said.

At this Sokka tensed "It was you! You sent Combustion Man after us!" he shouted.

Zuko blinked at this change in events "What?" he asked.

Toph quickly jumped towards the accusation "That man tried to blow us all up!" she said angrily.

Zuko took a step back "I never sent anyone after you. I thought you were dead. I was relieved to find that you had survived" he said.

He then turned to Aang "You once said we could be friends. What is the difference between now and back then? Now that I am on your side?" he asked.

Aang stayed silent, looking at his friends. His eyes landed on Sam who had rage and pain in her eyes. Finally Aang's eyes hardened "There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done. We'll never let you join us" he said.

Zuko's eyes widened as Sam glared at him "You need to get out of here" he said.

Zuko looked from one person to the other, his world crumbling around him "I'm trying to explain I'm not that person anymore" he said.

Sokka held out his boomerang "Either you leave, or we attack" he hissed.

Zuko looked at them one more time before lowering his head "Maybe if you won't accept me as a friend then you'll accept me as a prisoner" he said quietly, kneeling humbly before them.

Sam scowled "No! We won't!" she shouted, shooting water and tossing him back.

Zuko grunted as he hit the ground roughly. Sam quickly prepared for another attack "Get out of here and if we see you again I swear I won't hold back" she cried out.

Zuko took a step back in alarm before closing his eyes. They wouldn't see reason. With a sigh he stood, walking away with a heavy heart.

_**Line break**_

Valerie looked up from where she bandaged Danny as she heard footsteps. Hope lit up in her eyes as she saw Zuko. But then she took in the water dripping off his clothes and dejected expression. Instantly her heart fell as he dropped dejectedly to the ground.

Danny however shot him a small smile "At least they didn't kill you" he pointed out.

Zuko didn't meet his gaze "They threatened to if they ever see me again" he said quietly.

Danny's eyes widened in alarm "Who said that? I didn't think anybody would have the guts" he said.

Zuko took a shaky breath "Sam. Right after she attacked me" he said.

He put his head down, confusion and hurt swimming in his eyes "It was going so well and then I mentioned how it wasn't like I never sent an assassin after them and they blew up on my, blaming me that I did and that they were nearly killed" he said.

Danny blinked "You mean you didn't send Combustion Man after us?" he asked.

Zuko blinked at him "That's who Sokka mentioned. And no, I didn't" he said honestly.

Valerie suddenly gasped "When we first went back to the Fire Nation and you told Ozai you didn't deliver the final blow and Azula did she was terrified that they survived. I followed her one night and she stopped in a construction site and had a large guy with an eye tattooed on his forehead. She paid him to go after you guys" she said.

Danny nodded "That was him. He was dead set on getting me and Aang. We barely made it out of his attacks in one piece" he said.

Zuko groaned "But see? I didn't do it but they blame me? How am I supposed to work with that?" he asked.

Valerie looked thoughtful before looking in the direction of the temple "I think I have an idea. Give me tonight and I'll see what I can do" she said, her eyes hardening.

_**Line break**_

That night Valerie crept near their camp, watching tensely as Sam broke off from the group. Instantly she moved forward, following her until she was in a part of the temple away from her. Deeming it safe she stepped out of the shadows.

Sam gasped, staring at her with wide eyes "Valerie?" she asked.

Valerie glared at her "What were you thinking in turning Zuko away like that?" she hissed.

Sam blinked before crossing her arms "What's it to you?" she asked.

Valerie scowled, clenching her fists "He took me in and protected me from Azula. That and I've really grown to like him. He feels bad and wants to make things right but it's impossible if you blast him about with water!" she said angrily.

Sam scoffed "Your kidding. Your with him? Why does it seem like the perfect match. Temper and prince grouch" she taunted.

Valerie let out a cry of anger, launching forward with fire on her wrists. Sam, however, expected this and lashed back with water. Valerie swiftly dodged before shooting flames at Sam. Sam cried out in surprise at the sudden pain on her arm.

In retaliation she struck back, making Valerie cry out in pain as an icicle scored her shoulder. Both girls scowled, holding their weapons as they watched each other "You are so full of yourself! Even when I went with Danny you hated me! And sure, I was hunting Phantom but it's not like I knew right? And once I found out about him I stopped! Heck, I backed off to let you have your claim! But you still hate me! I am Danny's friend. Not his girlfriend. Heck, I'm more of Zuko's girlfriend if anything" she said.

Sam scowled at her "Figures. You always go for power. Your as shallow as Paulina" she said.

Valerie looked at her incredulously "Power? He merely found me when I was alone and decided to help me. He gave me a place to stay and of course those feelings were bound to evolve. Besides, what power does a banished prince have?" she asked.

Sam snorted "He's not banished. He got put right in daddy dearest's good graces" she mocked.

Valerie let out a scream of frustration "He is on a self inflicted exile! You always say you do what's right but that's not true! Your nothing but a shallow little brat! Heck, Paulina is even better than you! You only care about yourself and claim that it's for Danny. But one question, where is he? Did he decide to leave you? I heard he dumped you, isn't that right? So what's your excuse now?" she challenged.

Sam's eyes darkened as footsteps began running to them, alerted by the screams "Take that back" she hissed.

Valerie stood her ground "No. I've always backed down to you so that you would accept me but no more! If you want to act like the bad guy then I'll go! And I'll take the avatar's last hope along with me! After all, who else can teach him fire bending huh? That's right, Danny but he's not here. You're doomed and with your selfish attitude you're adopting you'll doom everyone!" she shrieked.

Around them everyone surrounded them. Some looked as though they wanted to attack but Tucker held out a hand "We know her" he said solemnly.

Valerie's eyes flashed as she turned to him "And you! How can you let her act this way! When you first found out about me you didn't care but once Danny began showing interest you began to hate me just as much! I lost everything! I had no money, no friends, and only my father who I never got to see any more! Danny was the only one who showed me any compassion! Is it to much to have asked for friends? And if not that then anything other than enemies!? I thought you both were better than that" she said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She then turned away "But if you don't want us then fine. We'll get out of your way. After all, Ozai would love to have Zuko's head for how he left" she said bitterly.

Everyone remained tense as she looked at Sam once more "By the way, Danny says he's disappointed in you" she relayed.

Sam's eyes widened "You know where Danny is?" she asked in shock.

Valerie scoffed I'll tell him you want to see him but to be honest, I don't think he deserves friends like you. He deserves better" she said.

And with that she walked off, vanishing in the dark. Immediately Tucker rounded on Sam "What. Did. You. Do" he demanded angrily.

Sam shot him a glare "Turned Zuko down. Apparently she's his girlfriend" she said sarcastically.

Tucker blinked "Are you-" he trailed off, groaning as he sank to the ground.

Paulina blinked in honest surprise "I didn't know-" she breathed.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she leaned against Jet who held her steady "I didn't realize how much we hurt her" she said.

Sam scoffed "Oh yeah right. You're a shallow witch who doesn't care about the underdog's feelings" she said.

Paulina glared at her, straightening up "I've been trying to change. I'd like to see you go from being the most popular to a nobody! I've even wanted to be friends with you but every time I tried you would act so rude and it would set me off and make me want to do something mean. You act as though I'm shallow but you don't trust anyone who isn't in your immediate group of friends" she said.

Sam gaped at her, turning to Jazz. Jazz however was looking breathlessly where Valerie had disappeared. She could only think about Danny's safety. Sam scowled, clenching her fists "Well at the moment I'm looking after the safety of our group. We can't trust Zuko" she said firmly.

Katara and Sokka both nodded in agreement. Aang looked down, his eyes pained "Perhaps we should take a vote" he said quietly.

He met Sam's gaze "All in favor of adding Zuko to the group?" he asked.

Slowly Tucker, Jazz, Toph, and Paulina raised their hands. Seeing this The Duke and Jet followed as Aang lifted his hand. Aang shot them a hard look "That settles it" he said.

Sam blinked in disbelief "I don't believe this!" she shouted.

Aang looked away from her "Neither of them have any where to go. We need to at least give them a trial" he said.

Toph sighed, standing up "I'll go" she said.

Tucker touched her shoulder "Be careful" he said.

Toph snorted "When am I not?" she asked.

Tucker chuckled "Go ahead" he said.

_**line break**_

It was dark as Toph trudged through the trees. She could feel the lack of the sun's warmth and the cool dirt under her feet. To her it felt like a relief. Granted she hated shoes but a girl had to have some cool under foot. Sometimes the heat got to be a bit much.

She sighed, kneeling down and feeling the ground. She smiled as she felt Zuko, laying on the ground with that girl besides him. She briefly wondered who this girl was. Obviously she was from the 'other world'. Toph frowned, approaching quietly.

It was just the two of them. Didn't she say Danny was with them? Toph shook her head, they must have just come across him. But obviously she was close to him so why wouldn't he stay with them. Toph then tensed as she stepped on a twig, cracking it.

Both figures roused at this and she could feel them tense as Zuko carefully rose to his feet, protecting the girl "Who's there?" he called out.

Toph remained silent, frozen with indecision. The girl scowled angrily "Show yourself!" she called.

Toph only had a split second warning as Zuko stepped forward. She quickly brought up a wall but that didn't stop all of the fire "It's me!" she shouted in alarm. She then let out a cry of pain as fire brushed against her feet.

She heard a familiar cry for them to stop and the fire paused. Toph's eyes widened in horror as she realized her senses had been cut off. She let out a horrified gasp that was followed by a wince. She could hear Zuko coming, shouting out apologies but she ignored it, crawling away as blind panic seemed to claw at her "Get away!" she shrieked.

She could dimly sense where Zuko was as the girl hurried over to two trees "Danny your still hurt. Stay down" she ordered, her words barely reaching Toph.

Toph scrambled away as Zuko reached her, shouting out apologies. She quickly began bending rocks at him, trying to get away but to her dismay he dodged them with practiced ease. She panicked as a hand touched her shoulder and without thinking she turned, launching a pillar of earth into him and tossing him back.

She heard him land with a cry of pain and she didn't feel him get back up. Valerie ran towards him. For a moment Toph hesitated, worry eating at her over his state. But then she felt him rise shakily to his hands and knees and fear swept at her again as pain shot through her feet. She needed to get out of here.

_**Line break**_

Tucker paced anxiously as the sun rose with no sign of Toph. He barely heard Teo, Haru, The Duke, Jet, and Paulina leave to go look for her. He trembled nervously, terrified for her safety. Suddenly the rock behind him burst open and Toph fell through with an oof.

Instantly Tucker was at her side "Toph! What happened?" he asked in concern as the others circled her.

Instantly Katara moved to her feet "Toph your feet are burned" she said in surprise.

Toph nodded with a wince "It was an accident" she muttered.

Sam's face hardened "Who did it?" she asked angrily.

Toph winced at her tone, turning away "Zuko" she muttered.

Immediately Sokka and Sam bristled in anger but Katara looked at Toph with a torn look. Toph quickly shot them a glare "It was an accident" she defended once more.

She then looked away "I also think Danny's with them. But I think he's hurt" she said.

Katara's breath hitched as Sam's eyes flashed "We have to save him. Isn't it obvious? They kidnapped him! They are going to hold him as bait until we agree to turn Aang over to him!" she shrieked.

Aang looked at her uneasily, startled by the new personality in her. Jazz scowled, stepping in between them "Stop it!" she shouted.

Fury raged through her as she trembled with rage "Will you just stop it? We can't be fighting! We. Are. In. A. _War_. We need to stand by each other!" she shouted.

Everyone sheepishly turned away as her shoulders heaved. And at that moment an explosion rocked the temple.

_**Line break**_

Combustion Man took aim at his targets with a slow and steady aim that could kill. His targets were all together in one small group making it perfect. With a huge breath he focused his energy and released the beam. However halfway through his breath intake a small object collided with his head.

Danny then let out a groan as he landed on his injured side "Not good" he whispered as Combustion Man faced him, drawing his deadly breath.

He winced as he released the flame, just in time to be smacked in the head by two more figures, ultimately saving Danny's life "Get away from him you creep!" Valerie shouted.

She then shot a glare at Danny "What did you think you were doing!?" she shouted.

Combustion man faced her and Zuko angrily as Zuko dove forward to attack "I'll pay you double what Azula paid you if you leave!" he shouted desperately.

Danny noticed his fire bending seemed weaker than normal. Danny smirked lightly "Not so strong when there are this many of us are you?" he asked defiantly.

He then turned to Valerie "I had to do something and I saw him in the woods" he said quickly.

Combustion man growled once more, easily tossing Zuko back as Valerie helped Danny to his feet. Danny then yelped as the three conquered a shield, barely deflecting the mans attack. However it tossed them back over the edge of the dark abyss.

Below them Katara sucked in a breath at seeing Danny falling but felt relieved when Zuko caught his wrist. Combustion man then turned his sight to the gang since Valerie, Zuko, and Danny were hanging on a vine out of his sight, barely hanging on.

Sam then took the opportunity to race forward, pulling water from the fountain to shoot hundreds of ice daggers at the metal man. Aang and Jazz then created a giant tornado, launching it at him. Dismay filled them as the metal person dodged them.

With quick movements they hid behind a pillar, hoping to throw him off. Instead he just took to blasting the pillars. Toph paled as she felt the ground "He's going to blow the entire mountain off the cliff side!" she said in alarm.

Katara peeked out but had to duck back in as an explosion occurred near her. Anxiously she turned to the others "I can't get a good enough angle from down here" she said.

Jazz touched Sokka "You're the only one who can get an angle on him" she said.

Sokka nodded, taking out his boomerang. Carefully he watched the explosions, calculating where the assassin would be. He then did some careful mental measurements before throwing the boomerang. He watched carefully as it made it's path around the pillars towards the man as he sucked in another breath.

Sokka's breath caught for a moment as it hit the goliath man, knocking him to the ground. Sokka smiled victoriously "Yeah! Boomerang!" he said happily as he caught it.

He then gaped as the man slowly got to his feet "Aw…boomerang" he said in dismay.

Quickly they ran back into hiding as the man took a deep breath. But to their surprise the air around him flashed for a moment before exploding, taking the temple clean out of the wall. For a moment they all held their breaths before they looked up, watching as Zuko helped Danny up the last little ways to the ledge.

Quickly the gang ran forward to show they wanted to talk to him. Timidly Zuko walked up to them as Valerie helped Danny. Katara gasped in alarm "Danny! Your hurt!" she said.

Danny waved her off "It was Azula's agents at the palace. They caught me unaware" he said.

He then turned to Aang who smiled at Zuko "I can't believe I'm saying this but…thanks Zuko" he said.

Zuko sighed but met their gaze with a determined fire blazing in them "I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday but these past few years have been very hard for me. But now I'm starting to realize that I needed to go through all of that to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor and that my father could return it to me. But lately Valerie and my uncle have been showing me that it's something you have to gain for yourself by choosing to do what's right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war. And I know now that my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world" he said.

He then turned to Toph "I'm sorry for burning your feet. It was an accident. Fire is wild and dangerous which is why even I still need to be careful and as a fire bender I need to control my bending so I don't hurt people unintentionally" he said.

At this Aang's eyes widened "I think you are supposed to be my fire bending teacher" he said quietly, startling the others.

He looked down to the side "Throughout all of our adventures I have only seen the bad side of fire and how it hurts others. But you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love. And for that I want you to teach me" he said, bowing to him.

Zuko smiled at him, returning the bow "Thank you. You have no idea how much it means that you've accepted me into your group" he said.

Aang shook his head "Not so fast. First I have to make sure everyone else is okay with it" he said.

He turned to Toph "You're the one Zuko burned. What do you think?" he asked.

Toph shrugged "Let him join. It gives me more time for payback" she said.

Aang nodded, looking at Sokka who shrugged "I'll go with whatever you think is right" he said.

Aang smiled, turning to Tucker "Don't bother. I have to do what she says" he said, pointing to Toph.

Aang chuckled slightly, turning to Jazz "He saved my brother. That's enough for me" she said.

Aang turned to Danny at that "Like Jazz said. He saved me. Besides, I've seen how much he wants to change" he said.

Aang then turned to Katara. Katara hesitated for a moment before meeting Danny's eyes "Before I probably would have said no but…I trust Danny and if he trusts Zuko then I trust his judgment" she said.

Danny's eyes instantly began shining at those words as his heart soared. She finally trusted him. Finally they turned to Sam who looked away "I'll go along with whatever you decide" she said quietly.

Zuko smiled at them "I won't let you down. I promise" he said loyally.

Sokka then held up a finger "I do have one question however" he said. He pointed to Valerie "Who is she?" he asked.

Danny smiled at her "This is Valerie Grey. She's the friend who had supposedly died" he said.

Aang blinked in surprise "You found her?" he asked.

Danny nodded "We 'ran into each other'" he said with a chuckle.

Katara shook her head "Come on. Let's get you checked out" she said. Valerie smiled at her, handing Danny to her with careful movements as they headed towards the rooms.

_**Line break**_

Later it fell on Sokka to show Zuko and Valerie to their new rooms right next to each other. For now though Valerie decided to join Zuko in his room "You made the right decision" she said softly.

Zuko smiled at her "I know" he said.

Suddenly he tensed, looking at the door frame to where Sam leaned against it. She glared at him as she entered "You might have everyone else buying your transformation but I don't. I've seen people who have pretended to be better and acted much better. And even if you are we both know you've struggled in the past" she said.

She then glanced at Valerie "I swear to you that if either of you make even one move to hurt anybody in the gang I will not hesitate to end your destiny right then and there" she hissed.

Valerie blinked at her before her eyes hardened "I think we're not the only ones who have changed" she said coldly. Sam shot her a glare before turning and marching out of the room, leaving the two to their own thoughts.


	14. The Prison

**So here;s the deal. I had suddenly gotten inspiration for two chapters in advance and started looking and realized that I was almost done so I figured why not? So a few minutes later and now you guys get the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I know I have been enjoying writing this fic!**

Danny watched Zuko curiously as he poured some tea into small cups "Nobody can make tea like my uncle but hopefully I learned a thing or two, would you like to hear uncles favorite tea joke?" he asked casually.

A number of responses came back, something that caused Danny to smile, they were finally starting to accept Zuko.

Of course he had been with them for about a week. Granted him and Aang had taken a side course when his fire bending failed him but it gave Danny time to recover. Zuko walked to Haru and The Duke to hand them their tea "Okay, well I can't remember how it starts, but the punch line is 'leaf me alone, I'm bushed'" he said.

Everyone stared at him, the fire being the only thing making a sound in the night air. Danny shook his head "Next time remember the whole thing, it might be funnier" he said dryly.

Everyone laughed at the remark and Zuko smiled lightly towards Valerie who smiled back. Zuko then went to Sokka who looked at Danny before turning to Zuko "Can I talk to you and Danny alone?" he asked.

Zuko shrugged but set the tea down. Danny raised an eyebrow but slowly got to his feet, following after. They stopped some distance from camp and Sokka looked out towards the darkness of night "If someone were…captured by the Fire Nation where would they be taken?" he asked.

Danny's eyes widened in alarm "Who was captured?" he asked.

Sokka looked sadly at him before bowing his head "The invasion members had us kids go on without them while they were captured. Jazz wanted to keep it from you until the time was right" he muttered.

Danny's face became pale while Zuko looked back and forth between the two "Who was in the invasion who was so important to you?" he asked.

Sokka shot him a rough look before lowering his gaze "Our parents" he said roughly.

Danny's fists trembled "I told them to stay away" he said quietly.

His body began to tremble as his heart clenched "I told them to stay away for their safety" he said in dismay.

Sokka touched his shoulder "I know" he said. He then turned to Zuko "Please. It would help me so much if I at least knew where they were" he said.

Danny shot him a glare "Know where they are? Forget that I'm saving my parents" he said fiercely.

Sokka glared him down "And do what? We need to finish this war" he said.

Danny looked away, not saying anything. Zuko sighed "I'll tell you my suspicions but you have to agree to stay" he said firmly to Danny.

Danny looked away but stayed silent. Zuko sighed, looking away "My guess is…they were taken to the Boiling Rock" he said quietly, opening his eyes to look at them.

Sokka frowned slightly "What's that?" he asked.

Zuko met his eyes with a blank look "The highest security prison in the Fire Nation. It's an island in the middle of a boiling lake. It's inescapable" he said.

Sokka's eyes became troubled and Danny looked at Zuko "Where is this place?" he asked.

Zuko shot him a sharp look "You promised not to go" he reminded.

Danny nodded tightly "I just want to know" he whispered.

Zuko nodded warily "It's in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation. You guys actually flew past it on your way here" he commented to Sokka.

Sokka nodded, his face a fraction paler than before "Thanks Zuko. I just needed to know" he said.

Zuko nodded as Sokka walked back towards the fire "Yeah. I'm sure" he muttered, looking towards Danny who looked away with a pained expression.

_**Line break**_

That morning Sokka carefully snuck over to Appa. It was tricky when he nearly stepped on Momo but he managed to make it through without waking anyone. With a smile he began climbing Appa, calming the bison as he woke. When he got to the top he couldn't help but give out a startled yelp as he fell to the ground "Zuko!" he said in surprise.

Zuko moved to the side, looking down "Not up to anything, huh?" he asked.

Sokka sighed, gathering his belongings "Fine, you caught me. I'm gonna rescue my dad. You happy now?" he asked.

Zuko's face remained blank "I'm never happy" he said.

Sokka sighed, hefting his shoulder pack "Look, I have to do this. The invasion plan was my idea. It was my decision to stay when things were going wrong. It's my mistake and my job to fix it. I have to regain my honor. You can't stop me Zuko" he said, his eyes blazing.

Zuko sighed, jumping down "You have to regain your honor? Believe me, I get it. I'm going with you" he said.

Sokka paused from where he started climbing back up Appa "No. I have to do this alone" he said.

Zuko crossed his arms in annoyance "How are you going to get there? On Appa? Last time I checked prisons don't have bison day cares" he said.

Sokka paused before sighing in defeat. Zuko motioned him to follow "We'll take my war balloon" he said quietly.

_**Line break**_

The gang slowly woke up upon a few missing members in the group. With a sigh Katara picked up a note "What does it say?" she asked.

Katara squinted her eyes, trying to decipher the writing "Need meat. Gone fishing. Back in a few days. Sokka and Zuko" she said.

She then squinted further "PS. Danny came with" she read.

She then turned it over, surprised at seeing more better eligible writing "One more thing. Aang, Valerie will teach you while I'm gone. Listen to her and maybe you'll come out in one piece" she said, smirking slightly at the end.

Valerie grinned slyly at Aang "This is what I've been waiting for" she said. Aang yelped as she grabbed his shirt, pulling him off to train.

_**Line break**_

Up in the war balloon an awkward silence seemed to ring as Zuko fire bended into the burner. Sokka gave him a small grin "Do you get tired doing that?" he asked.

Zuko shot him a questioning look "Not really. Why?" he asked.

Sokka shrugged "Because…maybe I can help" he said sheepishly.

And with that Danny phased out of Sokka who glared at him "That was so not cool" he said.

Zuko gaped at him and Danny rubbed the back of his neck "Half spirit. One of my abilities" he said sheepishly.

Zuko shot him a small glare "What happened to not going?" he asked.

Danny pointed to Sokka "You never said he couldn't go and up until this point I was him" he reasoned.

He then glared at Sokka "And do you ever think about anything other than meat?" he asked dryly.

Sokka returned the glare "Do you think of anything besides my sister?" he snapped. To Zuko's amazement Danny managed to pale and blush at the same time making him look like a peeled potato with a sunburn. Zuko began laughing as Danny stuttered out an excuse.

Sokka waved him off "Your fine but please. Never allow me to see that again! There's only so much Katara I can stand" he said.

He then shivered "I'm okay with it as long as the thoughts stay clean" he said.

Danny sighed in relief "Thanks" he muttered.

He then glared at Zuko who continued laughing "Keep it up and you'll find yourself walking around camp shouting you love Valerie at the top of your lungs wearing the goofiest clothes I can find with a big goofy grin on your face" he challenged.

Zuko raised an eyebrow "And how would you do that?" he asked.

Danny's face became blank and he pointed to Sokka "Half spirit. Take over body. Duh" he said.

He then blinked, turning to Sokka "Wait. How did you know I was half spirit?" he asked in surprise.

Sokka looked away "During the invasion it was an ambush with the Dai Li. Azula set it up with her new friend. He told her that you were half spirit from another world and so Jazz told us all on the trip to the air temple" he explained.

Danny sighed "Who was her new friend?" he asked.

Sokka shrugged "I don't know. They only said he was tough" he said.

Danny frowned, now officially curious. Once more an awkward silence fell on the balloon. Finally Danny turned to Zuko "So what exactly is your relationship to Valerie?" he asked.

Zuko sighed, looking away with a small smile "When I first met her she had no place to go and she listened to me rant and so I told her that if she pretended to be my girlfriend it would offer her a place to stay. I don't know why but I had this urge to protect her. She felt fragile and yet strong" he said.

Danny smirked but stayed quiet "I guess the feelings have just developed over time" Zuko said quietly.

Danny smirked at him "Have you kissed her?" he asked.

Zuko smiled at him "For show in front of Azula but to be honest it was amazing" he said, a light blush on his cheeks.

Danny smirked at him "I'm sure" he commented. And with that they fell silent but this time it was a little more comfortable. That night Danny sat in the back of the basket, playing with some water from a canteen at his side. He was carefully molding it into shapes and freezing them momentarily. On the other side Sokka snored loudly and obnoxiously as Danny sorely considered gagging him with the water.

But before he could make the decision Zuko straightened up "There it is" he said.

Instantly Sokka jolted up, looking out as the other two moved to the edge to get a better view. In front of them was a large volcano with steam rising from it. Danny frowned at the steam but Zuko looked at it with a grateful eye "There's plenty of steam to keep us covered. As long as we're quiet we should be able to navigate through it without being caught" he said.

The three remained silent as they dropped down into the steam. For a moment things began to run smoothly until they took a rapid drop. Startled Danny looked at Zuko who was frantically bending fire into the vent "The balloon's not working anymore" he hissed.

Sokka frowned as he studied the steam around them "The air outside is as hot as the air inside so we can't fly" he quickly gathered.

A particular jolt threw Zuko off balance, making him stumble into the side "So what are we supposed to do?" he asked.

Sokka quickly took hold of something as Danny grabbed a side "Crash landing?" Sokka asked helplessly.

Danny sighed "Not if I can help it" he said.

Quickly he summoned his ghost half, grabbing hold of the two before turning them all intangible, flying out and shooting towards the shore. Danny stumbled as he dropped them to the dirt, turning to watch the balloon sink with bright green eyes. He frowned as he powered down to normal, making the two gape at him "I've seen you like that for like a month straight but knowing what it means that is so awesome!" Sokka said with a grin.

Danny blushed slightly but turned to the walls above them Now we just have to finish this rescue mission and find a way out of here. I can fly part of the way but not for long. Especially if we add on more people" he said hesitantly.

Zuko sighed, looking at them carefully "Hopefully you know what your doing. There's no turning back now" he said quietly.

_**Line break**_

It was easy to get them into a uniform storage. All Danny had to do was invisibly phase them through the walls till they found it. Sokka was all for just straight looking for the missing parents but Zuko pointed out that it was already starting to tire Danny who had grown unaccustomed to using his ghost powers. So instead they settled for Zuko's idea of dressing as security guards. Zuko looked around nervously as they exited the room "I hope these disguises work" he fretted.

Danny shot him a small glare "They were your idea" he pointed out sharply.

Sokka sighed "We just need to lay low until we can find my dad and Danny's parents" he said.

Danny nodded but neither could get another word in the hall was filled with guards. They exchanged nervous looks but were relieved when one guard stopped "Guards! There's a scuffle in the court yard! Come on!" he shouted.

With that they followed at a slower pace, keeping to the back of the crowd. They easily made it to a large courtyard where the guards shoving the spectators aside before forming a barricade "I didn't do anything. I'm going back to my cell" he said.

The guard quickly created a fire whip, hitting it near the prisoner's feet "Stop right there Chit Sang" he ordered.

Both Danny and Zuko moved to help the prisoner but Sokka firmly grabbed their elbows "We can't blow our cover" he whispered.

They straightened up as the guard sneered "I've had it with your unruly behavior" he said.

Chit Sang turned to him with an annoyed look "What did I do?" he asked.

The guards snorted "He wants to know what he did" he said.

He then turned to Sokka with a smile "Isn't that cute?" he asked.

Sokka remained still, unsure of what to do. Taking charge Danny stood straight at attention "Very cute, sir" he said professionally.

The guard nodded in satisfaction, turning back to the prisoner "You didn't bow as I walked by. And your little friend didn't either though he was smart enough to apologize. Especially when I threatened his girls" he said.

Danny's fists clenched into white fists but other wise he looked calm. Chit Sang however looked outraged "What? That's not a prison rule!" he shouted.

The guard met his eyes with a hard look "Do it" he demanded.

Chit Sang scoffed "Make me" he said before turning to walk away. The guard frowned, creating another fire whip before bending it at the prisoner. Danny tensed, ready to lunge forward but was saved as Chit Sang turned, bending the whip back at the guard.

The guard shook his head, a sly smirk on his face "Tsk, tsk. Fire bending is prohibited. You're going in the cooler" he said.

He then pointed to Sokka "You! Help me take him in" he ordered.

Sokka shot Zuko and Danny a small look "Meet back here in an hour" he whispered.

_**Line break**_

Danny paused, unsure of where to head off. Zuko had decided to trail off after the other guards so Danny shrugged, deciding to remain as sentry to watch the prisoners wander around. Almost lazily he scanned them but inside his heart pumped with adrenaline as he searched for the faces he wanted to see most. But before he could get far another guard walked up to him "So, you're a newbie right?" she asked.

Danny looked at her in surprise "How did you know?" he asked nervously.

The girl shrugged, keeping her eyes on the prisoners "To uptight. You can loosen up a little. Believe it or not most of the prisoners are pretty much harmless" she commented.

Danny nodded but stayed silent. Suddenly an idea came to him "So are there any prisoners that would be considered trouble?" he asked.

The female guard just shrugged "Not really. We have these two girls, one who in my opinion shouldn't be here" she said in disgust "But fortunately one of the younger men have become their 'bodyguard' as they call him" she said.

Danny shot her a curious look "Fortunately?" he asked. The woman besides him winced "She can't be older than thirteen. She doesn't belong here but that bodyguard and her mentor protect her very well" she said quietly.

Horror passed through Danny but he forced it away for now "Do you guys have any war prisoners?" he asked.

The lady paused, thinking for a moment "Not any new ones. I heard there was an invasion on the capitol that failed but we haven't received any new prisoners from the captured ones" she commented.

Danny's heart fell and the two fell silent. For a while they watched in silence before the lady perked up, looking at something nearby "There's bodyguard's charges. Wonder where he's at. Normally he doesn't leave them even though the older can fend for herself. If I were you'd I'd learn what they look like and stay away. They are pretty much inseparable. Once the two older ones found out about the younger one they formed a defensive about her. They are very protective of her" she said, pointing.

Knowing he had no choice Danny followed her gaze and his heart nearly stopped as he recognized the figures. His throat felt dry and his breath was a tad harsh "She shouldn't be here" he whispered.

The lady besides him nodded coldly "Agreed" she said.

She then looked up as a small bell sounded "It's time for a change in shifts. Good luck" she said.

She then smiled "By the way, my names Lorine" she said.

Danny gave her the best smile he could muster "It's been a pleasure to meet you. I'm…Fenton" he said after a brief moments pause.

She raised her eyebrow but shook it off before walking away "Goodbye Fenton" she said. Danny waited till she was out of sight before hurrying off, he had to find Sokka and Zuko.

_**Line break**_

It didn't take long to find Sokka and Zuko, both of who had their visors up. He ran towards them and they both tensed, getting into fighting positions, worrying on their faces. Quickly Danny lifted his visor to show he wasn't a threat. As soon as he did Sokka dejectedly dropped his shoulders "Our parents aren't here" he said sullenly.

Danny nodded "I know. But someone else is" he said.

Quickly he pulled Sokka to the railing, pointing downward. Sokka gaped before a wide smile lit up on his face "Suki!" he said excitedly.

He then frowned, noticing the girl besides her "Who is that? She can't be older than twelve" he said.

Danny looked at him with a desperate look "She's my sister. Her name is Danielle. She's actually a copy of me but it's complicated and I haven't seen her for a long time. And she is twelve" he said, his body shaking.

Sokka and Zuko exchanged horrified looks before they steeled their expressions "We will break them out of here as soon as we can" Zuko vowed.

They then turned as the prisoners were escorted back to their cells. Danny's heart clenched as he watched Suki place a protective hand on Danielle's shoulder as they walked out of Danny's line of sight. He then sighed heavily "Come on. Let's find where they're at. I need to talk to them" he said.

_**Line break**_

It wasn't to hard to find Suki's cell number, though Danny fretted at the strange absence of Danielle's. Carefully Danny and Sokka slipped into the cell and Danny felt his heart flutter when he saw that Danielle and Suki were in the same cell "What do you want?" Suki asked harshly, quickly getting up and moving in front of Danielle.

Sokka raised an eye brow at Danny "I'm surprised they don't recognize us" he said.

Danielle glared "You all look the same" she hissed.

Sokka smirked and did a small bow "It's your favorite psychopath and his dashing friend" he said.

Danielle's eyes widened "It's Vlad!" she shouted, running out from behind Suki to nail Danny in the stomach as Suki nailed Sokka.

Sokka gasped in surprise "What did I say!?" he asked, trying and failing to dodge the onslaught.

Danny swiftly threw off his helm, throwing at Sokka who took his off as well, rubbing his head "What do you think? And I am not a psychopath!" he said angrily.

Sokka scoffed "Sure your not, your just the guy who seems to look for trouble" he said with a smirk.

Danny scowled, his eyes turning green "Just you wait…" he stopped as a small figure jumped on him, pushing him to the ground

"Danny!" Danielle said in relief.

Danny looked at her in surprise before returning the hug "I've missed you Danielle" he said lightly.

Suddenly Suki also knelt down, giving him a tight hug. Danny smirked lightly at her "We found your boyfriend Haru" he commented.

Suki sighed and looked away "To be honest I just said that so Sokka wouldn't feel bad, yes I know Haru and we're friends but please that moustache is to ridiculous" she scoffed.

Suddenly they heard a knocking and both boys ducked bringing the girls with them "Excuse me I need into that cell" a voice said.

Danny winced at that, if they were found then they were as good as toast. Danny then smirked and turned Sokka invisible "Time to go" he whispered, taking them out of the cell.

Unfortunately it was to late. Zuko was holding the lady. Danny growled to himself as him and Sokka came visible, helmets once more on their heads "Guard, help! I think he's an imposter!" she shouted.

Danny winced and looked at Sokka who had an unreadable expression on his face. The female guard growled angrily "Get him off me and arrest him!" she shouted.

Danny was about to run when Sokka moved forward, throwing Zuko against the floor "Your under arrest!" he shouted.

To Danny's surprise he found himself in a grip hold from the woman as well "And your under arrest as well for hesitating when a fellow guard is under attack" she barked. Danny felt himself pale and saw Sokka shudder as him and Zuko were lead off.

_**Line break**_

Danny looked away in defiance as the door opened to his and Zuko's shared cell. They figured it would be better then wasting more since they had come to the conclusion they had to be working together. Zuko however looked defiantly towards the door at the warden "Well, well, well. I never thought I'd find you in here…_Prince Zuko, and the Phantom Bender_" he said mockingly.

Danny and Zuko exchanged startled looks "You know who we are?" Zuko asked.

The warden furrowed his eyes "How could I not? You have posters worldwide and _you _broke my nieces heart" he said angrily.

Zuko raised an eyebrow "Who's your niece?" he asked.

The warden growled angrily "Mai. She loved you since you were kids but you left her for that Valerie girl" he said angrily.

Danny pushed up straight, his back tense "That girl happens to be my friend" he said angrily.

The warden looked taken back for a second before getting into a relaxed posture "A spy then? Looks like she'd better avoid capture or she'll face death" he said smugly.

Zuko growled "If you want to torture us then why don't you just tell my father where we are?" he asked angrily.

The warden looked at him angrily "Oh in due time I intend to collect" he said with an ignorant air.

Danny smirked, leaning against the wall casually "Sure. With enough time to gain as much for yourself as possible while hiding in your office like a coward" he said casually.

The warden scowled at him, launching his fist forward and Danny yelped, holding his arm where the fire struck. He looked at the man with feral eyes "Coward" he spat.

The warden merely shrugged "The coward who will win" he said. And with that he walked out without another word.

_**line break**_

The next morning Zuko, Danny, Suki, and Danielle were mopping floors, apparently it was a daily routine. Sokka smiled as he looked at them "Good, you're all together" he said.

Suki nodded stiffly at him "Yes, though we want to move to a corner if we want to talk" she said, motioning to a secluded place.

With a nod they quickly moved there, sitting down. Immediately Sokka grinned "So listen, I think I have an escape plan. I checked out the coolers again, the whole point of them is to keep fire benders contained right?" he asked.

Zuko and Danny exchanged glances "Yeah…" they trailed off.

Sokka Smiled brightly at them "So they're completely insulated and sealed to keep the cold in. Well to keep the cold in it has to keep the heat out, right?" he asked.

Danielle sighed, lowering his head "We're placing our faith with this?" she asked sarcastically.

Danny shot her a small glare and she fell silent. Sokka's face fell slightly "It's a perfect boat for getting through the boiling water" he said.

Zuko and Suki exchanged skeptical looks but Danielle and Danny's eyes widened in surprise "The cooler as a boat? That' genius" Danielle breathed.

Sokka nodded eagerly "I walked around the perimeter. There's a blind spot between two guard towers. It's the perfect launching pointed. I already tested it out. We'll roll the cooler into the water and just float with the current" he then paused "On second thought Danny can water bend us over. As long as we don't make a sound it'll be easy and no one will notice because of the steam. And bing, bang, boom we're home free" he said.

Danny frowned "But one question, how will you get the cooler out?" he asked sharply.

Sokka's face went blank "Yeah how are you going to do that?" he asked.

Danny gasped, looking up at the muscled kid above them on the stair railing "Dash? What in the world are you doing here!?" he asked.

Dash swiftly jumped down by them "Your friend Clockwork took a couple of us to help, and how did you get to be friends with a ghost? And get to hanging out with these guys?" he asked, clearly jealous.

Suki shot him a glare "Oh be nice. He's perfectly safe. Plus he's Danielle's older brother" she said.

Dash looked at him in surprise but didn't say anything. Danny however raised an eyebrow "Are your…Danielle's body guard?" he asked.

Dash smiled fondly at the little girl "She's to young to be here and I figured why not?" he said.

Danny shot him a curious look before turning to the others, ignoring him for now "So Sokka, what is the plan?" he asked.

Sokka quickly reached into his uniform, pulling out a wrench "First we need someone to unbolt the coolers from the inside" he said, handing the wrench to Zuko.

Danny smirked "Leave that to me, come on" he said motioning for Zuko to follow him.

Zuko did curiously and after they had gone a few steps Danny turned around and shoved Zuko for no reason "What are you doing?" Zuko asked.

Danny smirked and shoved Zuko who worked hard to defend himself against the half ghost teen "I don't know, I just don't like you" he stated.

Zuko growled, realization lighting in his eyes "Well I don't like you either!" he said, flipping the halfa to the ground.

Danny quickly rolled out of the way as Zuko took his chance and launched a blast of fire at the young half ghost, something Danny retaliated with by using his own. Both boys glared darkly at each other "No fire bending, into the cooler!" a guard shouted. With swift movements both Danny and Zuko were tackled to the ground. The guards lifted them to their feet and quickly led them to the coolers.

_**Line break**_

Later Sokka walked to the cooler where he knew Zuko was in, he had no idea where they had taken Danny. However his answer became answered as he opened the door to reveal Zuko and Danny in the same cooler, both shivering. For a moment he wondered if the guards were hoping they'd kill each other "I can take you both back to your cell if you've learned your lesson" he said.

Danny and Zuko looked up, grinning as they held out a ton of bolts "Yes, we have" they said, devious smiles on their faces.

Sokka smiled slightly "I've already got the others" he said.

Suddenly he froze and closed the doors and ducked inside as they heard some coming "Yeah new arrivals are coming at dawn" one guard said.

The other looked carefully at him "Anybody interesting?" she asked.

The first shrugged "Just the usual, some robbers, couple traitors, some war prisoners and I even heard there is supposed to be a pirate!" he said as they left.

Sokka turned to the two boys with worry "It could be Hakoda" Danny said quietly.

Sokka looked down, staying silent. Zuko looked at him carefully "What should we do? Go ahead with the plan or stay another night?" he asked.

Sokka merely shook his head, tears starting to build in his eyes "I don't know. Is it right to risk our freedom on a slim chance that our parents will be here tomorrow?" he asked.

Danny looked at him carefully "It's your call. I'm with you no matter what" he said quietly. Sokka bit his lips nervously, looking down as he struggled to decide.

_**Line break**_

As it turned out Sokka wasn't to confident, Danny thought as they struggled to keep the cooler from making any noise. Upon seeing them Suki, Dash, Danielle, and the prisoner from earlier, Chit Sang, rushed up to help. Sokka shot him a glare "What's he doing here?" he asked.

Dash looked at him in confusion "He's been helping me protect Suki and Danielle. I owe it to him to give him a way out" he said loyally.

Sokka narrowed his eyes at the water "Fine. Everybody in the cooler. Let's go" he said.

He then moved over to a rock, pulling out his water tribe clothing. Zuko sighed as he looked at him "Are you sure you want to go? You're the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself. Redeem your honor. Rescueing your parents is your chance" he said.

Suki perked up and Danielle whipped towards them "What about our parents?" she asked.

Sokka looked away in desperation and Danny looked to him silently "If I had cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe sometimes it's better to just call it quits before you fail" Sokka said in desperation.

Zuko sighed, looking at him with a firm eye "No, it's not. Look Sokka, you're going to fail a lot before things work out" he said.

Sokka shot him an annoyed look "That's supposed to make me feel better?" he asked sarcastically.

Zuko ignored him, pressing on "Even though you'll probably fail over and over and over again-" he kept on.

Sokka halted in his tracks angrily "Seriously, not helping" he said bitingly.

Zuko grabbed his shoulder to stop him "You have to try every time. You can't quit because you're afraid you might fail" he said.

Sokka didn't try to pull away, instead just looking at the ground. Danny bit his lip, moving forward "Sokka. Back in my home town I used to ward off evil spirits. And I'll admit, sometimes I wanted to give up. It would be so much easier to hide in my house and let them have the world. But the thing was if I didn't stop them, who would? And with our parents. If we don't take the chance, slim as it may be, who else will?" he asked quietly.

Sokka sighed before squaring his shoulders "I'm staying" he announced.

He then turned to the others around him "You all go. You are all in far worst danger and I would feel better if you were safer" he said.

Danny scoffed "Hello? What part of half spirit don't you get? These guys won't touch me without some sort of consequence. Besides, I heal fast" he said.

Danielle smiled brightly at him "And I'm like Danny. I'm half…spirit? As well. Besides, I can easily beat these guys" she said cockily.

Suki shot her an amused look "If Danielle stays then I stay. Somebody needs to keep her out of trouble" she said.

Dash looked at the two with conflicting eyes before a sigh escaped his lips "I'll…stay. For Suki…and Danielle" he said.

Chit Sang sighed "Fine" he muttered. He then used his foot, pushing the cooler out to the lake.

He shot them a smirk "Imagine what happens when they find it? Give them a bit of a heart attack" he said.

Danny smirked at the ground "I might be able to add a few more" he said slyly.

Sokka gave them sharp looks "Since when are we trying to give the Warden a heart attack?" he asked.

Danielle shot him a smirk "Since when do you care?" she shot back. Sokka glared at her but didn't say anything.

Zuko smiled at him before motioning back to the prison "We'd better get back before we're missed" he said.

_**Line break**_

That morning the particularly large group gathered around, watching as the gondola began moving toward the platform. Sokka took a nervous breath "This is it" he said. He then looked down "If none of our parents are there then this will have been for nothing" he said.

Danielle placed her small hand in his "We had to. Besides, at any rate we'll have time to implement 'scare warden to death'." she said gleefully.

Danny shot her a stern look as the gondola landed "Not scare, just put him on pins and needles" he said.

They then watched as the gondola opened and a large man with shaggy hair and a nose ring stepped out "Is that one of them?" he asked.

Danielle snorted and Sokka glared at him "None of our invasion group had a nose ring" he said.

They then watched vigilantly as a line of prisoners exited, ending with a shirtless man with a top knot. Danny's heart clenched but Sokka's heart shattered in dismay "Oh no" he breathed.

Suki placed a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry" she said.

They stayed silent, looking down at the ground in quiet dismay and sorrow "Hey you, get off the gondola" a guard demanded. Instantly Danny's and Sokka's head shot up as the others looked up in anticipation.

Danny stared wide eyed at the two figures who exited the hanger "Mom…" he whispered at the same time Sokka whispered "Dad…"


	15. Escape and Allies

**This chapter is shorter, yes. But I have suddenly discovered my inspiration for writing. Not knowing what's going to happen. It's the same in a good book or movie. But in this I've had half of it written since the Boiling Rock was released last year and I've been having a hard time writing it with knowing what's going on. However the only thing I have that's written now is a few paragraphs out of the next few chapters so at the moment I only have a mental idea so it'll e funner for me to write. I must also say that I hate being sick. My heads stuffed up and my throat is killing me. Ugh, I think I'm gonna go lie down. Don't own ATLA or DP. And also I have a deviant art account by the name of mystery5775 and I've drawn some pictures of the DP gang in their new outfits so check it out if you want but they aren't very good in my opinion. I'm still learning...**

Danny sighed in relief as he intangibly slipped into his cell with Zuko. They had all got back unseen. He then glared in Sokka's direction "I can't believe he left us like that" he growled.

Zuko shrugged "I can" he commented.

Danny shot him a dry glare before sighing, sitting against the wall "I can't believe my moms actually here. Getting out should be easy now! We have Sokka, Hakoda, and mom" he said, his eyes shining.

Zuko smiled at him "She looked like a strong willed person" he said.

Danny snorted, rubbing his arm "Strong willed and a lot stronger than she looks" he commented.

Zuko smirked "Most girls are like that. Look at my sister and Sam" he pointed out.

Danny nodded, chuckling slightly "Very true. Just look at Danielle. Bet you would never be able to guess she beat one of my main enemies in next to no time. Granted he was on half power but the thought was there. I had trouble beating him" he commented.

Zuko looked at him with a strange look "You are lucky to have sisters like yours" he said.

Danny gave him a smirk "Well it's like I said before, Danielle isn't truly my sister. She's like a copy of me and shares my likes and dislikes but in the view point of a girl, giving her a personality all her own" he said.

Zuko smiled at him "I still can't wait to see her in a fight" he said.

Line break

Sokka quickly ducked into the cell he knew contained his dad. He turned around after assuring there was no guards and gaped at Hakoda and Maddie who was strangely in the same cell "Well this makes things a whole lot easier" he commented.

Maddie jumped to her feet with a snarl "You have no idea" she said, delivering a round house kick to Sokka's gut, knocking him into the back wall once more.

Sokka let out a gasp of surprise as his helmet flew off because of impact "What is with people I know hitting me into walls" he whined as both prisoners stared.

Instantly Hakoda was on his feet "Sokka!" he exclaimed, helping his son to his feet as he pulled him into a hug.

Maddie angrily crossed her arms "Where is Danny? If you guys didn't find him at the western air temple like you said you would then I swear…" she stopped, tears in her eyes.

Sokka winced "We did find him, he had teamed up with Zuko for a ride" he said uneasily.

Maddie groaned, putting her hand on her forehead "Please don't say you are talking about _prince_ Zuko? Of the _Fire Nation_?" she asked hopefully.

Sokka nodded happily and Hakoda's face darkened "So after all you guys have been through he betrayed you?" he asked angrily.

Sokka shook his head "Actually Danny's ex girlfriend Valerie posed as Zuko's girlfriend and got him to change sides!" he said happily.

He was met with blank stares by both adults "That's what I though as well but Danny trusts him and without him neither of us would be here to help you guys out" he said.

Maddie sighed, as long as her little boy was safe she was happy "So where is he now?" she asked.

Sokka winced "Well, him and Zuko kind of got captured. But luckily they don't know Danny's half ghost, and we also found another half ghost here with a couple of old friends and they are gonna help" he said.

Hakoda nodded "That's always good" he said.

Maddie then looked expectantly at Sokka "So do you have a plan?" she asked.

Sokka frowned "We have one but we postponed it at the chance you'd be here. I'm not sure if we could get away with it again" he said.

Hakoda grinned "Well then. I guess we'll have to test the old saying that there's no prison in the world that can hold two Water Tribe geniuses" he commented.

Sokka winced, looking down "Then we'd better find two" he said.

For a moment the cell fell silent until Hakoda and Sokka started laughing, leaving Maddie to smile softly at them.

Line break

Danny was lazily sitting against the wall, moving some dust from around the cell into various acrobatics and shapes. Zuko was watching him from the opposite side in amusement "So why didn't you use earth bending in our battles before?" he asked.

Danny shrugged "I just learned I could a few weeks ago" he commented.

He then straightened up as Sokka's blue eyes looked into the cell "Zuko, Danny? You there?" he asked.

Both boys rose to their feet, moving to the door "We're here" Zuko answered.

Sokka sighed in relief "I just got done talking to our parents. We came up with an escape plan together" he whispered.

Danny nodded thoughtfully, internally debating the wisdom of trusting another of Sokka's plans "What are you doing here?" a voice suddenly asked.

Danny tensed as the hole instantly brightened "I was just telling these dirty lowlifes what I think of him" Sokka replied snidely.

Silently Danny approved his acting skills "Well you'll have to do that later, he's coming with us" the voice said.

Danny and Zuko exchanged startled glances before Danny turned to the door, now worried "Why?" Sokka asked, voicing both teens thoughts.

Another person scoffed "Because we have orders straight from the warden. That's why" she said.

Danny barely stifled a gasp as he recognized Lorine's voice "Could I just get ten more seconds to rough them up a bit?" Sokka begged.

Danny could practically see Lorine's smirk "Fine, ten seconds" she commented.

She then fell silent "But I have to come with you" she said.

Danny paled, not knowing how they were going to get out of this. But the cell opened and Sokka and her entered slowly. Quickly Lorine dropped her voice "I'll help you escape but you need to be quick in explaining" she hissed.

They blinked at her until she tossed a pillow to Zuko, motioning for Sokka to hit while she grabbed Danny, pulling him against the wall. Sokka quickly began hitting the mat "We have a new plan. We're gonna need a big distraction so be in the courtyard in an hour" he hissed.

Lorine nodded "I'm coming with. And you're taking the girls?" she asked.

Danny nodded "Without hesitation. The younger one is my sister" he said.

Sokka then tossed the pillow, grabbing Zuko in a strangled hold as Lorine took Danny in a rough embrace, making him inadvertently cry out in pain as the male came in "Good, you got him now let's go" he said, pulling Zuko from Sokka and taking him away. Lorine then pushed Danny in front of her down the hall "Where are you taking us?" Zuko demanded.

But before they could get an answer another cell opened and both were shoved in. Danny scowled "We didn't do anything wrong" he snapped.

The guards merely stood outside the open door, something that made Danny nervous "Come on you two, we all know that's a lie" a voice commented.

A startled gasp took Danny breath away as he whirled around to face the speaker. Zuko also looked and his gaze instantly was drawn to the figure besides the man "Mai?" he asked.

Danny however didn't spare her a second glance, backing up against the wall "What are you doing here Plasmius? I thought you were frozen in time back in Amity" he hissed.

Vlad sneered, approaching Danny while Zuko and Mai argued about something "Did you really think it was that simple? Clockwork unfroze your home and where were we fighting?" he asked.

Danny paled "Right above Fenton Works" he breathed.

He then glared at Vlad "What do you want with me? If I present myself to Azula and Ozai, ally or not I'll be sentenced to death and you know it" he said.

Vlad's eyes softened before he turned away "But we could go back to Amity. Leave this place and rule the world" he said.

Danny scowled "Not in a thousand years fruit loop" he growled.

Vlad scowled, whirling around and grabbing Danny's throat, slamming him against the wall. Danny let out a strangled cry before glaring at the man "Everybody deserves a second chance. Even you" he managed to say.

Vlad's eyes darkened but he released Danny who fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Behind Vlad Zuko paused in his argument to look at Danny worriedly.

The halfa in question stood strong "You do have good in you Vlad. I've seen it. When Pariah attacked I was at your mercy, weakened from the ecto skeleton. But instead of hurting me you brought me home" he reminded.

Line break

Down in the court yard the doors opened and the prisoners streamed out. Danielle, Suki, and Dash had no trouble finding Sokka, Hakoda, and Maddie. Instantly Danielle's eyes flashed "Where's Danny?" she demanded.

Sokka shrugged worriedly, looking out over the crowd "Some guards took him and Zuko somewhere. I don't know but Danny can get them out" he said.

He then looked at the group "But for now we need to start a riot" he said.

Hakoda smirked "Leave it to me" he said.

He then ran off, pushing the back of a large and scary looking prisoner. The prisoner looked at him with a hurt look "Hey, what did you do that for? That hurt my feelings" he said.

Hakoda's jaw dropped in disbelief "Aren't you mad?" he asked.

The prisoner scratched his head "Normally I would be but I'm learning to control my anger" he said sheepishly.

Hakoda sighed in frustration as he walked back to a disbelieved group "This isn't working" Sokka said quietly.

Suddenly he jumped as a large hand grabbed his shoulder "Hey guys. You look like your planning a prison riot. What are you trying to do? Escape?" he asked.

Dash smirked at him "Yes. And these guys are amateurs. Do you want to or can I do the honors this time? You did start that riot last week" he commented.

Chit Sang smirked "Go on ahead" he said, motioning for the boy to proceed.

Dash smirked, cracking his knuckles and flexing his arms as though preparing to do some amazing stunt. He then walked over, grabbing some small prisoner who shrieked "Hey!" he called.

He then hoisted the now squealing man in the air "Riot!" he bellowed.

Instantly the yard broke into chaos as Dash set down the man who went head first in the riot with a smile. Sokka stared at him while Maddie smirked "Isn't he one of Danny's friends?" she commented.

Suddenly the prisoner Hakoda had tried to anger stepped forward "Forget about controlling my anger. Let's riot!" he shouted, running into the chaos. Sokka just slapped his forehead.

Line break

The cell was silent as the four occupants glared at each other. But the tenseness was interrupted as the male guard ran in "Ma'am, there's a riot going on. I'm here to protect you" he said.

Mai scowled at him "I don't need protection" she said.

Despite the situation Zuko laughed slightly "Hah, believe me. She doesn't" he said.

The guard however stood at attention "I'm sorry but I'm under direct orders from your uncle to make sure nothing happens" he said.

Zuko frowned and Danny smirked. With swift movements Danny accessed his ghost powers, shooting his fist forward as ice covered Vlad while Zuko launched some fire at the guards feet. Instantly the guard moved to shield Mai as the two teens ran out of the cell while Lorine hurried and locked it.

Zuko however paused, looking at Mai's fierce eyes as she glared at him "I'm sorry Mai. I'll always be your friend but nothing more" he whispered. And with that the three took off running down the courtyard.

On the way Lorine quickly stripped off her helmet and the bulkier parts of her costume to reveal soft red pants and a simple red shirt that could almost pass as a prisoners outfit. Danny smirked at her "Nice" he said as they took off running to the courtyard.

Line break

With swift movements Danny and Zuko ran towards where they could see the others with Lorine following close behind. They stopped still to launch a guards over their back as he tried to jump them. Danny smiled with satisfaction as he ran over to them "Hey Sokka we're here" he said.

Sokka raised an eyebrow "What kept you? And who is she?" he asked.

Danny smirked at Zuko "Apparently his old girlfriend wanted to talk to him and I had to deal with a certain fruit loop and this is Lorine. She's actually a guard but she's taking off with us. She didn't support Danielle being here" he said, his face hardening.

Suki smiled lightly at him "So what's the plan?" Zuko asked.

Sokka chuckled nervously "No idea" he said honestly.

Zuko growled lightly "I thought you thought this through!" he said.

Sokka held up his hands "Weren't you the one saying that I didn't need to think things through?" he asked.

Danny turned away from their arguing, turning to Suki and Danielle who he noticed had vanished. Swiftly he looked out and gaped as he saw Suki and Danielle running through the crowds "Guys, I think Suki and Danielle have this perfectly" he said.

Dash raised an eyebrow at him but he ignored it, choosing instead to smile mischievously at Sokka "I'll meet you at the top, her way of getting up is much cooler" he said as Suki jumped onto a railing and ran at the guards, her and Danielle each knocking them over.

They fought their way easily to the warden who smirked "You wouldn't dare" he said darkly.

Suki smiled as Danielle bent down and got the wardens feet while Suki forced him around and got his hands and mouth "Look who is the prisoner now?" Danielle taunted.

She then smiled as Danny vaulted over the side of the railing, the others coming out from a stair way exhausted. Maddie smiled between her panting "That's some girl" she commented.

Danny smiled "Tell me about it, I had to fight her" he replied.

Line break

They reached the gondolas easy with no opposition "We're almost there" Suki muttered.

They then halted as some of the guards shot some fire at them. Zuko and Danny quickly pushed past Sokka to stop the blast "We've got the warden!" Zuko said roughly as Dash hefted the warden up from where he carried him.

Instantly the guards dropped their stances, moving to the side. Warily the gang walked through the guards, making their way to the gondola, ready for a surprise attack. But nothing happened as they moved to the platform. Zuko stopped by the lever as the others quickly piled in.

Zuko then pulled the lever, making the gondola move forward, leaving Zuko. Danny looked at him worriedly as the banished prince began to kick at the lever "What is that idiot doing?" Danny scowled.

He then let out a frustrated sigh, turning into Danny Phantom and intangibly dropping through the floor. He reached Zuko as the lever broke and he swiftly grabbed the startled teen, flying them toward the gondola at a quick speed. Behind them the guards tried shooting them with fire but Danny turned them intangible.

Zuko shot him a sly smirk as they landed safely inside the gondola "Very nice" he commented.

Danny returned the smile "Thanks. So what was that for?" he asked.

Zuko frowned "Making sure they can't stop us" he said.

Sokka perked up "Way to think ahead" he commented.

Dash then turned to Danny "So wait, you're Phantom?" he asked.

Before anyone could answer Hakoda moved to look back at the island "Wait, who is that?" he asked.

Quickly everyone hurried to look and Zuko paled a shade more "That's a problem" Danny said quietly.

Zuko nodded, stepping back "it's my sister and her friend" he said. Danny couldn't help but wince as Azula and Ty lee easily made it onto the wires to approach them.

Suki shivered "Those are the ones who captured me" she revealed darkly.

Dash's eyes darkened "Then that's who I'm getting payback against" he said.

Danny looked around "I think only me, Zuko, Sokka, and Dash should go. There isn't much room" he said.

They nodded in agreement as Zuko's eyes narrowed "This is a match I've been waiting for" he muttered, slipping up onto the roof.

Together the four of them got ready to fight as the two girls landed on the gondola "Dash and I will take Ty lee, you two tackle Azula" he said.

Sokka shot him a surprised look "I'm kinda surprised you don't want to" he said.

Danny shivered, lightning flashing in front of his eyes "I don't think I can yet" he said hoarsely. Sokka's eyes softened in understanding as he nodded.

Ty lee landed easily in front of them, her face confident and determined as Danny and Dash moved back, giving the other fighters more room while giving them more space. Dash made the first move, his fists lighting up with flames as he rushed at the young acrobat.

But Ty lee easily moved to the side, smiling flirtatiously at Danny "Long time no see" she commented.

Danny smirked at her "Still scaring off babies in Omashu?" he asked, thinking of Tom Tom.

Ty lee's eyebrow twitched as she tried to punch at him "Nope. Are you still scared of the old grandpa?" she asked.

Danny's eyes furrowed in confusion "who?" he asked, blocking a blow as his shoulder turned intangible to avoid another.

Ty lee smiled, ducking under a surprise attack from Dash and trying to deliver another chi block but failing "Vlad. He always told us how you were afraid of him" she commented.

Danny scoffed as he tried to freeze her in ice "That old fruit loop? He's just a lonely guy in need of a cat. And because of me he's currently a popsicle" he said.

Ty lee's eyes furrowed "What's a popsicle?" she asked.

But before Danny could do anything the gondola jolted wildly. Dash let out a wild cry as he toppled backwards, flailing on the edge of the roof "Hold on!" Danny cried.

He quickly lunged forward and grabbed Dash's arm, pulling him back to safety "They're about to cut the line!" Ty lee shouted.

Danny looked up frantically as her and Azula moved to a gondola heading back to the prison "Then it's time to leave" she said cruelly to her brother who was trying to help Sokka up.

Her mouth twitched in a triumphant smile "Goodbye Zuko" she said.

Zuko scowled, pulling Sokka on as Danny and Dash easily climbed back into the gondola "They're cutting the line. The gondola's about to go!" Sokka said in panic.

Hakoda's face scrunched up in worry "I hope this thing floats" he said.

Danny shook his head "If it comes down to it I can hold it" he said, his face paling at the very thought, his green eyes flashing in concern. But before they could do anything something began happening in the launch area.

Soldiers began to attack each other or somehow get pinned to the wall. Sokka's eyes narrowed as two figures began to take down the guards with ease "Who are they?" he asked.

Zuko stared wide eyed "It's Mai" he said.

But Danny was even more shocked "It's…Vlad?" he said in puzzlement.

Danielle let out a startled gasp "He's actually helping us?" she asked as they kicked a thing holding them still, allowing them to move.

Maddie looked at Danny in surprise "Is that Vlad Masters?" she asked.

Danny's eyes softened as Vlad and Mai turned to them "Yeah. It is" he said.

He then turned as they reached the other side, running out. Lorine smirked as Dash threw the warden back into the gondola "Sorry warden. You never were my type" she said, tossing a small ring at him.

Danny shot her a startled look "Are you his wife?" he asked.

Lorine scoffed "Forced fiancé. And the term would actually be 'were you' because I'm out of here" she said.

Danielle then looked back at Zuko "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

Zuko had paused, staring back where they came from "My sister was on that island" he said thoughtfully.

Sokka nodded "And she's probably right behind us" he said.

Suki however stopped, smirking "She is the Fire Nation princess. She's had to have come somehow" she said.

Maddie chuckled "And that's going to be our way out" she said, pointing down at a large Fire Nation war balloon.

Zuko nodded "It's powered by two fire benders. Any volunteers?" he asked.

Danny smirked, looking around at their group I don't think that'll be a problem" he commented as he finally allowed himself to power down.

Line break

Back at the platform Azula glared darkly at both Mai and Vlad the latter who seemed vaguely amused "I never expected this from you" she said, looking at Mai.

Vlad sneered "My dear child have you never heard of manipulation? Sadly the young Daniel has better skills than you. I could see his point far more clearer than yours" he said.

Mai just shrugged lightly "I guess you don't understand people as well as you think you do. You miscalculated. I love Zuko but even if he won't accept love I'm willing to be a friend to him because I know he'll treat me like a friend should" she said tonelessly.

Azula's face scrunched up with fury "No, you miscalculated! You should have learned to fear me more! Then you could have kept your life!" she shrieked, getting into a lightning stance.

Mai also got into a stance, her weapon glinting in the sunlight. Vlad scowled, changing into his ghost half as he prepared himself to strike. But before anyone of the three could move Ty lee jumped forward, jabbing at Azula to make her fall to the ground.

Vlad sneered "It seems to be you now have no one under your control. And something tells me you never will again" he said.

He then turned to mai and Ty lee as guards began to circle them "Perhaps we can catch up with Daniel and Prince Zuko?" he asked. Both nodded and he grabbed their arms, taking them intangibly into the air.

Line break

Danny sighed as he rested in the cockpit. Dash and Chit Sang had taken the first shift and Sokka had taken the wheel, leaving the rest of them to chill. He then tensed as his ghost sense went off but a quick glance at Danielle confirmed his suspicions.

He scowled, slowly getting to his feet "We've got company" he hissed.

He then blinked as three figures phased to the middle of the room "Vlad? Weren't you-" he trailed off.

Vlad smirked at him "To be honest Daniel I see your point in this war and we would like to help. After all, I couldn't leave these two after they stood up to Azula" he said.

Suki's eyes narrowed as she glared at Ty lee "She was just fighting along side Azula" she said.

Ty lee shrugged "It was an easy choice. Mai or Azula and Azula's a big bully" she said, pouting slightly.

Mai rolled her eyes "If you want you can drop us off somewhere" she said dryly.

Danny however smiled "Why bother? Welcome to the group" he said.

Zuko then groaned, lowering his head "I volunteer you two to explain the sudden expanse in our group" he muttered.

Danny smirked "No problem" he said.

Line break

Danny sighed in relief as he was finally able to step out of the balloon to the ground. Everyone was gaping wide eyed at them but Katara was the first to voice her opinion "What are you doing in this thing? What happened to the war balloon?" she asked, her eyes drifting over to Danny.

Jazz then frowned at seeing Danny and Zuko's clothing "And what are you guys wearing? It reminds me of prison clothes" she commented.

Zuko chuckled sheepishly "The ship got destroyed" he muttered.

Aang beamed at them "Sounds like a crazy fishing trip" he commented.

Toph rolled her eyes "Did you at least get some good meat?" she asked.

Paulina nodded in agreement "The food we have now has a funny taste" she said, her nose slightly scrunched up as she leaned against Jet.

Sokka closed his eyes "I did. The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and family" he said softly.

And with that all of the new members walked off behind them. Jazz let out gasp "Mom!" she shouted, running into her mothers arms as Katara ran to her fathers embrace.

Sam stared wide eyed at the youngest in the group "Danielle? No way" she said in surprise.

Paulina cocked a head "Dash? You're here too?" she asked.

Tucker smiled broadly "Wow. Talk about your extensions" he joked.

Katara then looked at them "Where did you go?" she asked quietly.

Sokka blushed "We may have went to a Fire Nation prison" he said, shooting a nervous look at Jazz who glared at them.

Toph groaned "Seriously, you guys didn't find any meat?" she asked in annoyance.


	16. Choice?

**Yes it's an update. You can all celebrate. However I have s (Slightly) credible excuse for not updating! Most...okay fine, all the stories I had written I had quiet a bit of stuff that I had written ahead of time. For example, this chapter had been half finished back in october. Unfortunately my computer contracted a virus. I've been trying to fix it but to no prevail. Finally I gave it to my dad to look at it but he has not even bothered and that was back in december. I have been wanting and trying to write but it's hard to write everything all over again! I had notes, summeries, outlines, epilogues, prologues, and for some stories, such as Cousin?, several chapters written out. But I have not had access to them since october so right now if I try to finish the stories I'd be playing it by the ear and I've learned from experience that my second work is not near as good as my first so I'm trying to get time to ask if I can have my stupid computer back (and in case your wondering I'm on a laptop I got a hold of in december so it has nothing on it as well) but unfortunately I'm not exactly ever home anymore. I've been busy doing cosplay stuff. (It's actually fun. I have six costumes so far. Dawn, Misty, and May from Pokemon. Namine from Kingdom Hearts. Sakura from Tsubasa Chronicles, piffle world edition. And Winry Rockbell from Fullmetal Alchemist) Speaking of which, I will be putting pictures on my deviant art if anyone wants to see them! My friends like to do pictures.**

**Well I had better go. I'm meeting up with a friend and we're escaping the families. I don't own DP or ATLA.**

It was a quiet morning that found the gang sleeping deeply after a long and emotional night. Evervyone had stayed up late for some reason. Whether it be getting acquiantted with the new members or talking with lost family and friends.

But at any rate it was a surprise to see Aang the first up. He yawned sleepily, rubbing his eyes and he rose to a sitting position from his spot on Appa's tail. He looked around with a small smile at seeing everyone asleep. His eyes then lingered on Danny and Zuko who had fallen asleep sitting back to back during the night after having been the first two to fall asleep. He then looked to Valerie, Dash, and Paulina who had fallen asleep in their own little group. Suki had fallen asleep with Danielle wrapped securely in her arms in a sisterly hug. He then turned to where Tucker and Toph were laying back to back, a blanket draped over them with care.

Sokka and Katara were both huddled up with their father who had an arm draped over each child protectively. Maddie had fallen asleep against the wall after watching the group, Jazz using her leg as a pillow. The Duke was laying comfortably with Teo as Haru sat nearby having watched over them, all with peaceful smiles. Jet and Lorine seemed to have collapsed off to the side, both having found a thrill in sparring. Chit Sang had fallen asleep with his back against a piller, his face relaxed. Vlad was as far away as he could get, his face uncomfortable looking as Mai and Ty lee rested near him, not feeling comfortable with the group.

Finally Aang's eyes drifted to Sam who had fallen asleep by him, her dark hair splayed wildly around her head. Aang sighed, carefully rising and walking over to the fountain, looking at the birds that cheerfully chirped over head. He then frowned as the birds flew away as though fearful. His eyebrowraised as he wondered what he did wrong to scare them off. Suddenly he gasped as an object flew towards him. Instinctually he twirled his staff, the object flying away in the gust of wind that was the result. Aang frowned as the object hit the top of the cliff. Abruptly it exploded, shaking the ground underfoot.

Aang's face paled as he ran forward, sensing everyone stirring behind him. He stared in horror as several black objects rose up from out of the clouds. Sokka swore as he rose to his feet, earning a smack from his sister "They followed us" he said darkly.

Danny shot him a smirk "It was worth it" he commented.

He then stood next to Aang as both of them released twin blasts of air, closing the giant doors of the temple. Aang sighed in relief before a rumble shook the room, the cieling over head cracking. Sam gasped, her head shooting up as several chunks began to fall above her. Zuko quickly lunged forward, catching her around her waist and throwing both of them out of the path where the rocks landing. Sam shot him a dark glare "What do you think you're doing?" she asked sharply.

Lorine suddenly appeared, helping them both up "I believe he was saving your brains from being splattered on the grounds" she said in amused observation.

Sam shot her a glare before moving away. Quickly Haru, Toph, and Tucker stood by eachother, creating a tunnel to escape. Danny frowned "Do we have time to run through that?" he asked sceptically.

He then blinked as a red blur rushed past him "I'll buy some" Zuko shouted, running towards a hole.

He then frowned "Besides. Something tells me this is a family visit" he muttered, though none heard him.

Instantly Danny turned to where Appa refused to budge in the tunnel. Danny sighed in experastion, running over to them "Forget it. We can't force a ten ton bison against his will. We'll have to find another way out" he said.

He then looked around unsurely before sighing "Valerie, Sam, Tucker, Jazz come with. The rest of you can escape this way" he said.

Danielle scowled at him "Don't think so bro. I'm coming too" she said.

Vlad nodded "Same here. I need to help" he said gravely.

Danny's eyes flashed as he turned to the man before he turned away "Fine" he said stiffly.

He then gave his mom a quick hug while Jazz sandwhiched him "Be careful" Maddie whispered to her children.

Danny grinned at her, nodding "I promise we'll all come out alive" he said.

The children (And Vlad) then ran towards Appa while Sam shot a trusting smile at Aang "So, outside?" she asked.

Sokka shivered "Need I remind everyone that we have alot of fire in that direction?" he asked.

Valerie shot him a dry look "And Aang's fire bending master?" she pointed out scathingly.

Sokka brushed it off "We got you so it's no big deal" he commented easily.

Aang shivered "Um..." he said uneasily.

Valerie merely smiled innocently "How about letting Aang choose?" she asked.

Aang winced, rubbing his sore shoulder "Let's go save Zuko!" he said enthusiastically.

Valerie looked up at Sokka with a smirk as he grumbled halfheartedly. Toph nodded, getting a shield up in front of them with Tucker's help "Let's go!" Danny shouted.

Jazz smiled energetically "Yip yip!" she called.

And with that they took off towards the flames. At first it seemed pretty calm. Azula's attention seemed to be diverted away from them as she stared down the ravine with a cruel smirk. Instantly half the gang lost color in their face "Where is Zuko!?" Danny shouted over the wind.

Luckily before they could panic Danielle pointed to a rising ship "There!" she shouted.

Hearing the shout Azula turned, her eyes widening in disbelief as she saw her brother. She scowled dangerously, her eyes narrowing. Quickly Zuko jumped, leaping across the ravine. Seeing an oppurtunity Azula launched a blue fireblast that Zuko flipped in air to avoid before landing, rolling on impact. He quickly launched his own blast at his sister who avoided it. Taking advantage Zuko ran forward, fire alighting around his fist. But Azula had the same idea as her own fist lit up with blue flames. The group winced as the flames connected, creating a bright explosion.

All of them covered their eyes as the bright light blinded them. The problem wa swhen they opened their eyes niether sibling was anywhere in view. Valerie's eyes widened in alarm as she frantically looked around, trying to catch sight of the fire prince. Suddenly Danielle pointed, her eyes wide in fear "There!" she shouted, pointing to where Zuko was falling.

She then stood unsteadily "I'm going to go help him!" she shouted.

Danny looked at her in alarm "Danielle no!" he shouted. But she was already in the air, two rings travelling along her waist to turn her into her ghost half. She dived down, easily catching Zuko and pulling him up to Appa where he sat, his face paler than normal from his near death experience.

He shot a shaky smile at Danny "Definately your sister. She's half spirit as well?" he asked.

Danny nodded, his eyes shooting to Vlad only briefly "Back home there was only three of us. Granted there were a lot of evil spirits and some good ones but we are the only ones who are half dead and half alive" he explained.

He then looked back as Azula continued to fall. His fingers twitched as he felt an overwhelming urge to save her but he knew he couldn't "She's not going to make it" Katara said quietly.

But then Azula created a blast of fire, propelling herself towards the cliff and catching it with her hair piece "Of course she did" Zuko said, his voice a mixture of dismay and relief. Though at the moment Danny had a feeling that's what they were all feeling.

_**line break**_

Danny couldn't stop the small smile from spreading on his face as he watched their rag tag group. They were camping oin an abandoned island and currently had a camp fire going though Danny was sitting away from the others. Despite how happy and at peace he felt he also couldn't help but feel upset as his eyes fell on one particular figure. Danielle. She was currently showing off some air bending moves, much to Aang's delight. Danny's eyes then widened as she did some water bending and firebending. Creating little birds that flew around the amazed group.

Danny's eyes closed tightly in pain as he turned his head away. If there was anyone to young for war it was her. But somehow she had been dragged in, and Danny couldn't do a thing about it. He then looked up as someone approached him. He flinched at seeing Vlad watching him carefully "What do you want?" he asked warily.

Vlad sighed, looking at the group with sad eyes "Daniel. Do you care for this world?" he asked.

Danny blinked, looking at him in surprise "Of course I care" he said in an insulted tone.

Vlad looked down "But what if you had to choose between death and returning home? What if this world was doomed?" he asked.

Danny frowned "I'd fight to protect it" he said.

Vlad cringed, guilt clear on his face "But what if something were to happen where you couldn't. What if I could get you and your family and friends home. Would you do it?" he asked insistently.

Danny shot him a suspiscious look "Why would I abandon my friends? I also have friends here you know" he asked, once more feeling insulted.

Vlad bowed his head "Daniel. You have to return home" he said, his voice steely.

Danny shot him a startled look, standing so that he could meet Vlad's gaze "And why would I do that?" he challenged.

Vlad looked away "Because I have done something wrong Daniel. This world is about to be destroyed" he said quietly.

Danny tensed, looking accusingly at Vlad "What do you mean?" he asked darkly.

Vlad cringed, looking away "The truth is…the fact I was right above Fenton Works did not matter. Clockwork isn't one to make that kind of mistake. No. Before I attacked you I did go one place first. In the ghost zone. I headed to an isolated part and found a clock tower. In it I stole a medallion, and I found a beaten up thermos that I also stole" he said quietly.

Danny paled, his head spinning as he suddenly pieced together why this world was doomed "You released him. Didn't you" he said tonelessly.

It wasn't a question but Vlad nodded solemnly "I'm sorry Daniel" he said quietly.

Danny's shoulders shook "And you expect me to leave him here to destroy everything?" he asked quietly.

Vlad cringed at the tone "This is not your home Daniel. Nor will this ever be your home. We are from a different world. What does it matter if we leave?" he asked, his tone begging.

Both of them jumped as a voice scoffed. Startled they turned to see Valerie who was leaning against a boulder, glaring at the ground "I found out something…at the palace. There are supposedly three Avatars all together. I've seen you bend more than one element. Danielle as well just a few minutes ago. I don't know if you were aware but the second and third avatars are not merely reborn. It is in fact hereditary. Passed down through family lines. The two avatars Kasey and Sonya vanished off the face of the planet. Some say they went to another world. And now we have you and Danielle here. Yes, for the rest of us this isn't our home. But for you however…it's just as much your home as theirs. I'm guessing Kasey and Sonya were married and you're their grandson or something" she said quietly.

Danny looked down, his mind not able to completely grasp the meaning of what Valerie had revealed. Vlad however shook his head "It's true. Kasey and Sonya did come to our world, thanks to a ghost zone portal. However they ended up going their separate ways. Sonya married Conner Fenton. Your grandfather" he said quietly.

Danny looked up in surprise "But how do you know all this?" he asked desperately.

Vlad winced, looking away "It's the story I was told by my father… My mother was Abigail Masters, and when she was still younger she ended up meeting and falling head over heals with a young man off the streets who had fallen ill. He kept mumbling about becoming split from his world. That mans name was Kasey, my father" he revealed.

Danny's eyes flashed in rage at that "What? Your father is from here and yet you dare say this isn't our responsibility? And if so then why the heck is Danielle the other avatar?" he demanded.

Vlad looked down "Because…she is techniqually my daughter. I did add some of my own DNA to her general makeup. She has my blood and the avatar gene was passed to her since her soul is more pure than mine" he said quietly.

Danny scowled, his fist clenching. Bobody even had a warning as his fist shot forward, making contact with Vlad's jaw and making him fly back, gaining the attention of the previously oblivious friends. Danny's chest heaved as he fought to contain his emotions "I don't know about you but I like to help others. If you honestly think that I can turn my back on everyone you've got another thing coming. I may not understand much about why fate is how it is but I'm not going to run like a coward. I'm not like you" he said, his voice dark.

And with that he turned on heel, stalking away. He walked for several minutes before he reached the edge of a cliff. For a moment he didn't know what to do. He could only feel emotions rage through him as he desperately felt the need to hit something. That feeling calmed however as a figure approached him quietly, moving to stand by his side "Vlad wants you to go home?" Katara asked.

Danny shook his head "I won't abandon everyone. I can't" he said, his voice steely.

Katara looked down, her eyes blank "What about when we fix this whole mess? You'll have to choose a world" she said quietly.

Danny's breath halted and he could have sworn his heart skipped not one, but several beats "Choose…" he whispered.

Even if his grandmother was from this world the rest of his family came from the world he had lived his life in. In a sense, both worlds were his and he belonged in both. The problem was he knew he would have to choose "I don't know" he whispered.

Those words scared him as he looked down "I had…never thought about it before. I didn't even think that I might have to someday choose..." he said.

But now that the subject had been brought up he realized, there was a choice. Katara touched his shoulder, bringing his attention to her. She had a sad smile on her face "It doesn't matter what you choose. But for now just promise me you'll stay with us. Please? And when the time comes...you'll know the right choice" she said.

Danny looked down, feeling his heart swell in relief. He then turned to Katara, hugging her "Thank you. I promise you that I will help you and protect you as best I can. I will help restore peace and balance, that's something I guarantee" he whispered.

He then looked out over the water, his eyes darkening slightly as he made a silent promise to himself. He would defeat his alternate self and save this world. It may not have been the home he knew since he was a child but somehow as he stood their, Katara at his side, he couldn't help but feel it was the world he was meant to be in for at least that time, no matter how short.


	17. Stupidest Play EVER!

**Okay so I was looking through some of my old little 'plot bunny scenes' (I have a file of scenes that plot bunnies tell me to write. They average from one paragraph to about twenty pages) and saw a clip from the last chapter of this and thought, "You know? I should see if inspiration would let me finish this" and so about two days later I have this! Phew, that was a long two days though. This was a bit hard to write cause on one side I hate EIP cause it's boring but I do see the quality as a good recap before we hit the end. Wow...kinda scary to think this is almost over!**

**Don't own DP or ATLA**

It was a warm and sunny day at their newest hideout. Zuko had lead them there, much to Sam's protest. It had turned out to be an old and (heavily) unused summer home. At the moment the atmosphere was quite peaceful and relaxed, though in the courtyard it could be mistaken as a fire frenzy. Zuko, Aang, Valerie, and Danielle all moved in perfect sync while firebending. But now they were done and they each exchanged looks before splitting off, the boys stretching out their tense muscles and the girls heading to the fountains to wash off at least some of the sweat, though Danielle mainly was just after the attempt to cool off.

Sam cocked her head, her eyes flashing "Does no one else find it odd that we are _hiding_ from the _fire lord_ in his _own home_?" she asked sharply.

Katara smiled softly at the sky "Kind of unreal, isn't it?" she asked.

Sam sighed, slapping her forehead in frustration. Behind them a voice chuckled "Give it a rest Sam. Zuko already told us that they haven't come here since they were actually happy. And judging by his family, no offence, but I doubt it's been recently" Tucker said as he walked up to them, Danny following.

Both were sweaty and tired. Katara raised an eyebrow "Where the heck have you two been?" she asked.

Danny smirked "Sparring" he said simply.

They then looked up as Jazz and Sokka ran out to them, holding a flyer "You guys are not going to believe this. There's a play about us" he said smugly.

Jazz frowned, folding her arms "I'm telling you it's not a good idea" she muttered.

Sokka merely ignored her, grinning as he unfurrowed the poster "We were just in town and we found this poster" he explained.

Sam frowned, walking over to them "And how exactly did they get information on us?" she asked skeptically.

Sokka cleared his throat "Listen to this. The Boy in the Iceberg is a new production from acclaimed playwright Pu On Tim who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar from the icy south pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources include prisoners of war, badly mannered swamp nomads, undercover agents and an oddly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage" he said.

Danielle frowned as she leaned forward to look at the last line "Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players. Who are the Ember Island Players?" she asked.

Zuko let out an annoyed protest, shivering "Ugh. My mother used to take us to see them. They butchered Love Amangst The Dragons every year" he muttered.

Valerie shot him a startled look "Isn't that the play everyone was talking about back at the capital? I saw a couple of reenactments. How could you ruin that?" she asked skeptically.

Again Zuko shivered "Don't ask" he muttered.

Vlad frowned as he seemed to appear out of nowhere (And probably did) "Is it wise to attend a play about yourselves?" he asked skeptically.

Sokka jumped several feet in surprise before shrugging "Come on, a day at the theatre. This is the kind of wacky time wasting nonsense I've been missing" he said easily

Line break

That night found them at the theatre after having scored a private box, thanks to Zuko and Valerie, though neither would say how it was obtained. It was a little crowded with all of them but they managed to fit. Toph and Tucker sat on the front row next to Katara with Danny on her other side. Sam and Aang both sat at the end. On the back row Zuko and Valerie sat on the inside with Danielle with Sokka and Jazz on the end (Vlad having decided not to come). Toph scowled as she sat back "Why the heck are we stuck up here? My feet can't see a thing" she complained.

Tuker smirked as the lights dimmed "Don't worry. I'll tell your feet what's happening" he then fell silent as the curtains opened, Tucker whispering everything in Toph's ear as they saw a canoe prop surrounded by moving water decorations with a very disappointing backdrop of what appeared to be icebergs.

Actress Katara sighed in a very overdramatic way "Sokka, my only brother. We constantly roam these icy south pole seas and yet never do we find anything fulfilling" she said.

Actor Sokka shrugged "All I want is a full feeling in my stomach, I'm starving!" he said energetically.

The crowd laughed heartedly and even the gang couldn't hold back their chuckles as the two siblings in questions exchanged looks of disbelief. Actress Katara shot him a sharp look which really surprised Danny, having been sure that with that much blush it would be impossible "Is food the only thing on you mind?" she asked in annoyance.

Actor Sokka pointed to his mouth "Well, I'm trying to get it out of my mind and into my mouth. I'm starving" he defended.

Sokka crossed his arms in annoyance "This is pathetic. My jokes are way funnier than this" he grumbled.

Toph snickered "Actually I think he's got you pegged" she said, earning a high five from Tucker.

The others snickered while Jazz patted Sokka's arm sympathetically. Actress Katara then stood, silencing them "Everyday, the world awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears. Still we cannot give up hope. For hope is all we have and we must never relinquish it. Even…even to our dying breath" she said, pretending to cry at the end.

Danny frowned "Exactly how accurate is this?" he asked skeptically.

Katara scoffed, crossing her arms in annoyance "Well that's just silly. I don't sound like that" she said.

Tucker shot her a serious look "Actually this man has done his research on our personalities well so far" he said, a mischievous look in his eyes though his face was uncharacteristically serious.

They then turned to the stage as a bright light shone behind the two actors while an iceberg prop slowly moved to the middle of the stage with a very poor cut out that could have passed for Aang inside. Actress Katara looked at it curiously "It appears to be someone frozen in ice. Perhaps for a hundred years" she said in curiosity.

Aang leaned forward in anticipation as actor Sokka stood "But who? Who is the boy in the iceberg?" he asked dramatically.

Actress Katara quickly climbed to the top, actor Sokka being slower and making Danny wonder if they had alcohol in this world. Actress Katara then used a chopping motion "Waterbend, hai-ya!" she said.

Cracks appeared in the 'iceberg' and it opened to show smoke pouring out from the inside. The actors exchanged surprised looks as a figure jumped out of the smoke, posing and winking at them. The group stared in shock while Tucker burst out laughing, eagerly whispering something in Toph's ear as actress Katara approached the new figure "Who are you, frozen boy?" she asked.

The _female_ version of Aang giggled, balancing on tiptoe "I'm the avatar, silly. Here to spread joy and fun" she said.

Aang gaped in complete utter disbelief "Wait, is that seriously a woman playing me? This is so messed up" he said.

Danny smirked at him "I think you've been hanging out with Sam to much. Your starting to sound a bit like her" he said, earning a punch from her.

Actress Katara gasped "An airbender. My heart is so full of hope that it's making me tearbend" she cried, falling to her knees and grabbing one of actress Aang's legs.

Danny smirked, leaning over to her as actor Sokka did the same "You know. That might actually be useful to try out one of these days" he commented.

Katara turned her attention away from the play to glare darkly at him "Are you making fun of me?" she asked sharply.

Danny shook his head, looking forward with a serious look "No. Sometimes in battle we might not have water or be stuck without any of the water. But it's said that even in the driest areas you always have enough water to cry. And with water bending that could save us" he said quietly.

Katara blinked, looking at him in surprise before smiling in determination "Right" she said.

They then turned their attention back to the play as Zuko's ship entered the scene. Actor Uncle held up a cake with a missing slice "Prince Zuko, you must try this cake" he said.

Actor Zuko went on a small rampage as Danny looked at Zuko "Um…I thought your uncle was more of a tea fan than cake" he said.

Zuko scoffed, shooting him a bored look "My uncle likes any food" he said.

They then turned back to the play as actor Iroh turned the opposite direction "Would you like some Mr. Prisoner?" he asked. Danny gaped in disbelief as a man came out looking similar to him.

The man had similar hair and clothes to his first outfit though he could see what appeared to be monk beads around his neck "Actually I think I'd rather join the avatar. May I leave?" he asked.

Danny blushed as Jazz snickered "Always so polite" she teased.

Actor Zuko shrugged "Sure why not" he said.

Zuko gaped "That is not how it happened!" he said in disbelief.

Danny nodded in agreement "But then again it wasn't much of a fight" he pointed out. Zuko scowled at him as Danielle giggled, just enjoying the play as it made fun of all of her new friends.

Sam shot him a curious look "How did you escape?" she asked.

Zuko crossed his arms in annoyance "We didn't realize he was an airbender. He flew off" he muttered. Jazz snorted as she attempted to keep from laughing while Sam and Tucker didn't hold back. Valerie merely smirked as Zuko who sank lower in his seat. They then finally turned their attention back to the screen to focus on the play. They were now on Kyoshi island and Sokka was in a dress, talking to Suki.

Danny raised an eyebrow, turning back to him "I didn't even realize you wore a dress" he commented.

Sokka blushed as Katara smirked, leaning back "He still has it actually. He was wearing it on our exit but you were staring out at the ocean" she explained. Danny nodded, turning back to the play as actor Sokka began kissing actress Suki.

Jazz scowled, turning to him and whacking him upside the head "You never told me you kissed another girl! When was this!?" she asked angrily.

Sokka flinched, leaning away "It was before I met you I swear!" he defended.

Jazz shot him a sharp look "You're on probation until further notice" she grumbled. From there the scenes showed seemed short and unimportant, which in their opinion was quite true. It touched briefly on Omashu and the blue spirit incident which ended in a ban from Danny and Aang leaving their sight for anything though Valerie thought the blue spirit was an amazing guy to take on all those guards. (Afterwords she couldn't figure out why Danny, Aang, and Zuko laughed at that.. They also had a laugh over Sam's look. She almost looked like she stole mai's clothes and had nothing but black on her with an attitude to match a tigers.)

Finally it had reached the Northern Air Temple. It seemed pretty accurate, though for some odd reason actor Danny seemed to be under refusal to fight along with Jazz, her portrayal being decent though her hair was brown, something she found a major insult. He acted more of a monk than Aang. Finally it was the time for the intermission and so far only Toph, Tucker, and Danielle were enjoying themselves.

Line break

They got lucky during the intermission, having found an empty outdoor balcony. Currently they were all spread out over the stairs in boredom. Zuko groaned, leaning against a pole "So far, this intermission is the best part of the play" he muttered.

Jazz scowled in annoyance "No kidding" she muttered.

Sokka looked away "This guy needs to do better research" he muttered.

Sam nodded "Agreed" she said.

Aang shot them a dejected look "At least your people look like you guys. I have a _woman_ playing me! How does that resemble me!" he reminded them.

Toph smirked "I don't know. You are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys" she teased.

Tucker shot him a small smirk "Twinkle toes" he added.

Danny scowled at him, hitting him on the back of the head "Leave him alone. Besides, it's not like I'm some monk who refuses to fight" he said.

Katara nodded "And they made me seem like a preachy crybaby who can't resist giving overemotional speeches about hope all the time" she said. Everyone fell silent, looking at them in a skeptical silence.

Katara scowled at their silence "What?" she asked.

Danny touched her arm reassuringly "Don't worry. Obviously they didn't notice how much of a cruel streak you can actually have" he said, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Katara shot him a glare "You're never going to let that die…are you?" she asked. Danny merely smirked at her.

He then frowned, looking at them "I'll admit it. This does have a slightly underbase of accuracy but the overall quality is complete garbage. I say we just watch it under that mindset. Not to mention we have to remember this is the Fire Nation. They do hate us" he reminded.

Aang perked up a little at that while Toph smirked "Maybe you and Katara should switch roles" she teased. Danny shot her a glare but of course she didn't see it.

Line break

Finally it was time for act two. The backdrop was actually a pretty okay one of the earth kingdom. Actress Katara, Sam, and Jazz stood off to the side while Actors Danny, Aang, and Sokka stood over to the side "Well, here we are in the earth kingdom" Actress Katara said.

Actress Aang opened a small glider prop "I better have a look around to see if I can find an earthbending teacer" she sadi, flying around thanks to a little rope.

Toph leaned forward in her seat eagerly "This must be where me and Tucker come in" she said eagerly as actress Aang landed.

Danny leaned forward in curiosity, all of them interested to see how Toph and Tucker would be "I flew all over town but I couldn't find a single earthbending master" she said.

The other actors on stage exchanged sad looks while Toph clenched her her fist in anticipation "You can't find an earthbending master in the sky, you have to look underground" a masculine voice said. The gang all gaped as a well built male came out from a stage door followed by a little well built runt wearing Tucker's famous beret.

Actress Aang pointed to actor Toph "Who are you?" she asked.

Actor Toph flexed his arms "I'm Toph because it sounds like tough. And that's just what I am. And this here is my servant Tucker" he said.

Tucker's jaw dropped in anger and dismay "Body guard darn it! Body guard!" he said in dismay.

Toph smirked at him "Be quite servant" she said.

Tucker glared at her, opening his mouth to speak but Toph pinched his lips together "Technically you are still under my parents employment. By the way…why do I sound like a guy? A really buff guy?" she asked.

Sam smirked "Truth hurts" she commented.

Toph grinned "That's awesome! So much better than some flying lady" she said, much to Danielle's delight. Aang however just slinked down in his seat.

Danny turned to him with a sympathetic smile "Like I said. These people hate us. They want us to look like a mockery" he said. He then turned as actor Toph began screaming to represent the 'sonic vision' as Danielle fondly dubbed it.

Tucker smirked "You should so try that" he commented.

Valerie merely shook her head in boredom "This is completely pointless. I would have rather stayed home with Vlad. And that's saying something" she muttered.

Jazz shushed her, focusing on the play as actors Iroh and Zuko walked on stage "Zuko, it's time we had a talk. About your hair. It's gone to far" he said.

Actor Zuko merely turned his head "Maybe it's best if we…split up" he said dramatically, turning to walk away.

Danny yawned, leaning forward in his seat in boredom as they approached the chase "Azula! My sister. What are you doing here?" actor Zuko asked.

Sam cocked her head in confusion "I thought they were mocking us but she is a complete mockery of the actual Azula" she commented.

Katara smirked "Maybe we should send her a little tip" she said with a sinister smile.

Jazz blinked "Danny's right. You do have a really sinister side" she commented, earning a scowl.

On the stage actress Azula pointed "What's that? I think it's your honor." She said.

The others on stage turned while actor Tucker cocked his head "What's honor" he asked.

Actor Toph patted his head "Nothing for you to know servant" he said. Tucker grumbled, leaning in his seat in annoyance. The group all were now really annoyed, watching as they entered the drill scene. At this point even the audience was beginning to become annoyed and bored.

The next scene was that of their fight under Lake Laogi and actor Jet was swinging his swords around, looking for all rights like a drunken ape "No Jet! Why must you attack us?" actress Aang cried.

Actor Jet continued to swing his swords around "Must. Serve. Earth king. Must. Kill. Rogue. Firebender" he grunted, swinging at Danny.

Suddenly a rock began lowering over Jet "Oh no! Our new strange friend we met five minutes ago is going to die! I must save him while being nice!" actor Danny cried dramatically. He then walked over calmly, tapping actor Jet's shoulder. Actor Jet scooted out of the way and the rock completely encased actor Danny.

Zuko and Valerie exchanged odd expressions before looking at Danny "Did you just…uh…die?" Zuko asked.

Danny scowled "No! I blocked most of the rock but most my energy went to getting him out of the way" he huffed irritably. Katara touched his shoulder sympathetically as they moved on to the Ba Sing Se catastrophe.

Actress Sam and actor Zuko were on the stage "I have to admit Prince Zuko. I really find you attractive" she said, the lack of smile on her abnormally pale face making the words seem mocking.

Sam blanched as actor Zuko sat on a crystal prop "You don't have to make fun of me" he said.

Actress Sam slid besides actor Zuko "But I mean it. I had eyes for you since the day I first saw you trying to kill my best friend" she said.

Danny shivered slightly as actor Zuko jumped to his feet "But I thought you were with the Phantom Bender! Not to mention I thought you liked the Avatar as well" he said.

Actress Sam scoffed "He died last scene. And the Avatar is the little brother of the group. Who could possibly like him like that?" she said easily.

Suddenly a white haired Danny floated down on rope "I am the Phantom Bender, back from the dead to haunt you as a ghost" he said in a goofy tone that reminded a few certain people of a particular box loving ghost. Danny scowled, his fist shaking in anger. Besides him Aang stood for some unknown reason, walking off in anger.

The next scene was with actress Azula and actor Iroh with actor Zuko in between "Well, my brother. What's it going to be? Your nation or a life of treachery?" she asked.

Actor Iroh held up a bowl "Choose treachery, it's more fun" he said.

Actor Zuko silently walked over to actor Iroh "No way!" actress Azula said in feigned surprise.

Sam excused herself in boredom as actor Zuko pushed over actor Iroh "I hate you, uncle. You smell and I hate you all the time" he said, walking off stage with actress Azula.

The real Zuko cringed, lowering his head sadly, his bangs hiding his face "You didn't actually say that…did you?" Jazz asked, taking her head off of Sokka's shoulder from where she had been relaxing as she watched.

Zuko cringed, not meeting anyone's gaze "I might as well have. You know what they say…actions speak louder than words" he whispered.

Danielle beamed up at him "Well lately your actions have said that you're a really good person. This play seems to have you all mixed up with someone else" she said innocently. Zuko just cringed, looking lower.

The others remained silent, as they reached the throne room of Ba Sing Se, actress Aang in the middle "Avatar state, yip yip!" she cried. The lights dimmed and a black light affect made everything glow in a surreal way. Danny's eyes flashed and he tensed, clearly seeing the actual events in his minds eye.

His breathing quickened as actress Azula jumped out on stage, pulling out a glowing blue cloth "Not if my lightning can help it!" she said. Actress Aang caught the lightning while still in air.

Suddenly the ghost Danny flew back up, hair still white "I'll save you!" he said goofily, touching the lightning cloth and also going into spasms.

Danny flinched, feeling the phantom pains from the lightning coursing through his blood and lighting his blood on fire. Wordlessly he stood, hurrying to leave and stumbling a little, much to the concern of the others. Jazz moved to go after him but Katara held out a hand, smiling softly at her "I'll go after him" she said softly.

Jazz hesitated before smiling thankfully, settling back down against Sokka. Katara smiled again before heading outside to the hall. She looked both ways, not seeing any sign of anyone. She paused, biting her lip as she wondered which way he'd go. Finally inspiration struck and she smiled softly, walking down the halls until she reached some stairs. Through a stroke of luck they happened to lead to the roof and sure enough Danny was there with his back to her, his shoulders shaking slightly. Quietly Katara walked over to him, sitting next to him and staying silent, merely providing a friendly presence while Danny regained his composure.

Finally he looked up hopelessly at the starry skies "I'm hopeless. I should have known she'd…but I recklessly charged on without thinking. I always do. And because of that everyone gets hurt" he whispered dejectedly.

Katara sighed, grabbing his hand in a soothing way "Danny, it may be reckless to charge head on like you do but it's also a good thing. If you sit back and think of the consequences you never get things done. You risk your life to help your friends and family and that's something that is very admirable and not common these days" she said quietly.

She then looked down with a slight blush on her cheeks "I mean, if it weren't for your quick thinking Jet would be dead, and you always help out when it's needed most. And you do have many good qualities that overrule the recklessness" she said.

Danny scoffed "Like what" he muttered bitterly.

Katara sighed, looking out over the ocean "You're caring. Remember back in that sick village in the lake? You helped out even though you thought a close friend of yours was dead. I don't know any others who would do that. Not to mention your very kind and helpful. I still remember you siding with me against Toph with that incident with Combustion Man. You're a great dance partner, your trustworthy, strong, heroic, brave, and you have a sense of loyalty that I've never seen before. I really admire your traits. They are more than I can ever hope to live up to" she said softly.

Danny shook his head "Not true. Most of those things are over exaggerated. I just have a hero sense. But you are kind, brave, and you do have your different strengths. For example, I swear you are the best cook in the group. I know for one that I'm hopeless at it, been there burned that" he said with a grin.

Katara laughed at that "I didn't know you tried to cook" she said.

Danny winced "Back…in my home world" he said quietly, his eyes glazing over.

Katara looked over curiously "What's your home world like?" she asked.

Danny smiled, his eyes lighting up "Well it's a lot different from here. Maybe I can tell you a bit about it tomorrow if you're free" he said.

Katara nodded "Sure but why not now?" she asked.

Danny smirked, a dangerous glint in his eyes "Because right now I think I have a play that needs to be…fixed" he said. Katara snickered at that, now very excited to see the rest of the play.

Line break

Meanwhile Sam stood against a door frame, watching Aang look out over the balcony to the water below "You better not be thinking something bad" she said.

Aang turned slightly to look at her "Should I be?" he asked bitterly.

Sam sighed, pushing off the door frame and walking over to him "Okay what's up?" she asked.

Aang sighed, looking away "It's nothing" he muttered.

Sam shook her head "Don't forget. I grew up with Danny. Don't lie" she said.

Aang scowled slightly before regaining his composure "How much do you like Danny? I mean…when this war is over do you think you'll end up back together?" he asked.

Sam smirked, leaning so that her back was against the balcony "Nope. Him and Katara will though" she commented easily.

Aang jolted "Danny and Katara? Since when?" he asked in genuine surprise.

Sam raised an eyebrow, cocking her head as she looked at him "You honestly didn't notice?" she asked in a deadpanned voice.

Aang shook his head before looking down "After I kissed you at the invasion…you never did anything" he said quietly.

Sam jolted in surprise before looking down, an unreadable emotion in her eyes "I just…didn't know what to think" she said softly. Aang shot her a hopeless look but didn't say anything.

Sam then sighed, looking up at the roof "You know…ever since coming here I've only focused on helping Danny. I thought that was my mission given to me. But now as I look at everyone else in the group I see that's not true. Like with Jazz and Sokka. Any one can see Sokka's hopeless without Jazz around. Her mission wasn't to help Danny, but him. And Valerie, only a fool could see she hasn't changed royal pain in the neck to tolerable pain in the neck" she said.

Aang raised an eyebrow "Tolerable?" he asked in amusement.

She scowled at him "He's still dead if he tries anything funny" she responded scathingly.

Aang chuckled before falling silent "What do you think your mission is?" he asked quietly.

Sam frowned, appearing deep in thought "Like I said, at first I thought it was to help Danny. But then I thought it was to act as your big sister." Aang cringed "But then I started realizing that maybe…I was meant to be at your side…just like everyone else has someone" she said quietly, a small uncharacteristic blush on her face.

But instantly It vanished as she scowled at him "But if this gets back to anyone else your dead" she said. Aang cringed, nodding eagerly.

He then frowned as something came to mind "But you're from that other world as well. I see Danny has a hard choice. What would you choose?" he asked.

Sam scoffed, turning around and leaning on the railing "All I had back there was Danny and Tucker. I was always the outcast, the rebel, the loser. Here I'm a somebody. Heck, even my own family looked down on me. Hands down I'd stay. Even if I have to fight Clockwork for that right" she said fiercely. Aang smiled slightly at her.

She then smirked at him "Now let's go finish the play" she said.

Aang shook his head "I think I'll stay out here for a little…if that's okay" he said. Sam shrugged before walking off.

Line break

Back at the hall Jazz had voted on getting some fire gummies while Sokka talked to Danielle "So Danielle. You are Danny's…friend? Cousin? Twin perhaps? I was wondering if you have the ability to get me back stage like he could if he were here" he asked.

Danielle paused, shoting him an emotional glare "I like Danny have spiritual powers rivaling that of many other powerful ghosts. I've spent about a year living amongst ghosts that wanted to kill me and landed in the highest security prison at twelve, survived and even escaped. I know how to bend multiple elements and am very powerful…" she paused for a moment as Sokka cringed.

She then beamed widely at him "This'll be a piece of cake" she said. And true to her word they succeeded in getting down and Sokka managed to corner the guy.

Danielle however lost interest though she picked up a few words "Slop a pow? It's official. This guy has worse puns than the box ghost" she muttered.

Line break

In another hall Zuko, Valerie, and Toph were sitting against a wall, thankful for the breather. But after Zuko and Toph began talking Valerie stood, moving to Tucker "Um…Tucker. Did Danny…with the lightening?" she managed.

Tucker shot her a sad look "After Aang was shot Danny tried to catch him. Azula isn't one to take chances and shot him. Take out another huge threat with no extra energy. Simple as that. They were both in a coma for quite some time after. Scared us all more than anything else has. And Danny's given us quite a few scares before" he said quietly.

Valerie flinched, looking down "I never realized. I had thought he'd been killed but seeing him alive I figured he'd pulled off some sort of trick at the last minute. I'd never thought…" she trailed off.

Tucker sighed, sliding down against the wall heavily "That's the thing. Technically both Danny and Aang did die. But Clockwork gave Sam some special water that brought back both of them. It saved their lives…barely. It was touch and go for quite a few days and even after they woke up it didn't stop the fact that they were so hurt. It was the most scared I'd ever been" he said. Valerie frowned, looking at the ground.

She couldn't stop the small smile from ghosting her lips "That must be why he tries so hard" she whispered.

Tucker nodded "He didn't want to end up like that again. It was after he woke up that he broke up with Sam" he said.

Valerie blinked "Seriously? What, did him and Katara get together the next day or something?" she asked.

Tucker chuckled "No. They aren't together…yet. Katara just began fully trusting him just a little bit ago. Actually it was when you and Zuko showed up. Go figure" he marveled.

Valerie chuckled "Thank goodness for small miracles I guess" she commented.

Line break

It wasn't until later that Aang ended up entering the viewing box to finish the play. He frowned at the actors tense appearance as he sat next to Sam. Sam smirked "Danny's been 'fixing' the play. Just watch and you'll see what I mean" she said. Aang nodded, frowning a bit as actresses Sam and Aang walked out on stage.

Actress Aang let out a stressed giggle "Well I'm glad that we settled out our differen…" she was cut off as Actress Sam immediately flung her arms around actress Aang.

Actress Sam smiled widely "I'm so glad I was dumped by that Phantom Bender. You are so much better!" she said.

Sam snickered, leaning over to Aang "Danny got the original script. You were supposed to be excited to be my little brother while I made out with the dead phantom bender" she whispered.

Aang snickered "Okay I much prefer this" he commented. From then on the play seemed to continue to their tastes though it was nearly over anyways.

And after actors Zuko and Valerie (who looked like a small timid version of herself who willingly obeyed any order) joined them Danny reappeared next to them "That should be all. The script I got was empty after that" he said.

Jazz however pushed down on his shoulder "There's still more. Maybe you picked up an unfinished one" she said.

Danny frowned "Maybe. But more could they do?" he asked. However there was more.

Actor Ozai walked on stage "With the energy harnessed fromt that comet, no one will be able to stop the Fire Nation!" he declared.

Danny shivered, a bad foreboding in his stomach "Perhaps I should 'fix' this part?" he asked warily.

Jazz sighed "Just leave it. How bad could this be?" she asked.

Actress Azula walked on screen, kneeling "Father, Zuko. The phantom bender, and the Avatar are at the palace. They're trying to stop you" she said.

Actor Ozai pointed at her "You take care of your brother. I shall face the Avatar myself" he said.

Actress Azula looked up "And what of the Phantom Bender?" she asked.

Actor Ozai smiled sinisterly "We'll allow _him_ to deal with that" he said. Danny had a sinking suspicion in his gut as Zuko and Azula put on a small fight, ending with actor Zuko being burned to death. The crowd roared in approval, cheering on actress Azula. The others in the gang all turned, looking at the pale faced Zuko quizzically.

Valerie merely grabbed his hand soothingly, leaning over to whisper something in his ear as the others watched the rest of the play as actor Danny entered the stage, hair still as white as ever "Let's see them stop me! After all, you can't kill the dead" he boasted dramatically. Suddenly a new figure entered the stage that made Danny pale in fright. Unlike the rest of the costumes Dan's was quite like what Danny remembered, but a lot more buff and a lot less sinister looking. But even so Danny could feel his heart race in horror as he watched his actor self fight actor Dan in a fight that had the crowd cheering.

Finally actor Dan preformed some weird hand moves before touching actor Danny's forehead "Be gone evil demon" he said. Actor Danny gasped, falling back, playing dead. Danny's shoulders trembled as he watched, his minds eye seeing the scene in a lot more vivid detail that didn't just involve actors. Katara turned to him in concern as Actress Aang and actor Ozai began battling.

Carefully she touched his shoulder "Come on. Let's get out of here" she whispered.

Danny nodded mutely, rising to his feet and moving out to the hall, her gently leading him "Don't worry, that won't happen" she whispered as the crowd inside cheered wildly once more. After about five minutes the gang walked out, exchanging looks before nodding, heading out.

After they reached the beach Zuko shook his head "That…wasn't a good play" he muttered.

The others all nodded in agreement "I'll say" Aang muttered.

"No kidding" Katara agreed fervently.

"Totally boring" Danielle said with a yawn.

"Disgrace to nature" Valerie muttered as she allowed Danielle to climb on her back.

Sokka however shrugged "But at least the effects were decent" he commented. Jazz merely smacked him on the back of the head as they continued walking home.


	18. Chaos Before The Storm

**Why is all of my inspiration comes when I really should be sleeping? Anyways, this was done spectacularily considering it was mostly done by the ear. I had a hard time changing it from the original so I decided to just...expand? Or in other words, can you guys say hello chaos! Now, me less talky and more sleepy.**

**Don't own DP or ATLA**

The sun shined brightly on Ember Island, though the heat was quite killer. And in the heat Zuko was barking out orders to Aang while Valerie hung out with the others, taking a break since both had been switching off. The only downside was it left Aang exhausted "More ferocious!" Zuko barked.

Aang frowned as Zuko watched him with a critical eye "Imagine striking through you opponents heart" he said.

Aang groaned as he strusk forward before throwing his hands up "I'm trying!" he said in frustration.

Zuko ignored his plea "Now let me hear you roar like a tiger-dillo!" he commanded.

The following roar was more of a squeak. Danny sighed, shaking his head sadly in embaressment for Aang. Zuko sighed, also shaking his head "That was pathetic. I said roar!" he commanded.

Aang flinched before getting into the stance, fire shooting out of his fists and mouth in a very believable roar that even scared Momo who fled to Sam. Sam smiled softly, picking the lemur up and petting him while Zuko nodded in approval. Katara then stepped out, followed by Jazz, both holding trays of watermelon "Who wants a nice, cool glass of watermelon juice?" she asked.

Instantly Aang perked up "Me, me, me!" he said eagerly.

He moved to run and in response Zuko grabbed for him, narrowly missing. The overly eager air bender. But to make up for it Valerie swiftly snagged him, dragging him back to Zuko "Trainings not over." She commented.

Sokka sighed as he accepted his own glass of juice "Come on you two. What's so bad about a small break?" he asked.

Valerie scowled, clenching her fist in a threatening manor but Zuko grabbed her hand to stop her "Leave it. If they want to lounge around like a bunch of snail sloths all day then let them. They'll regret it soon enough." He muttered before releasing Aang and turning to walk away.

Valerie sighed, shaking her head "I'll go after him." She said quietly.

As she left Tucker couldn't help but look guiltily at the others "I'll admit we have been slacking off a bit." He said quietly.

Sokka sighed dramatically, leaning his head back "Yeah, I guess you're right. Which is why we should through a beach party!" he said excitedly, ripping off his clothes to reveal swimming trunks.

Jazz shot him a slightly annoyed look "And exactly how long has this been planned?" she muttered.

Katara smiled slightly at her expression while most of the group headed down to the beach "Let me guess. He's still on probation?" she asked.

Jazz smirked, nodding "Of course." She answered easily, rising to her feet to follow after them.

Katara chuckled, moving to follow suit but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Startled she turned before smiling brightly at Danny "Hey Danny, I've wondered where you were hiding all day. We're going to do a beach party. Want to join?" she asked.

Danny however shook his head gravely "I need to talk to you in private." He told her, his tone more serious than she had ever heard before.

Concerned she agreed, worried over what had happened. She followed him to the back where he stood by the fountain, watching the water in silence. This had the waterbender very concerned "Danny? What's wrong? You look pale. Are you getting sick?" she asked.

The young hybrid sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose "I just told Vlad. About the plan to wait till after the comet to fight." He revealed.

Katara blinked, unsure of why that would get him to be so grave "So what happened?" she asked.

Danny shook his head, his eyes flashing "We have no choice. We need to attack and defeat Ozai. In the next three days." He revealed, his shoulders tense.

Katara bliked before letting out a small laugh "You're joking, right? That's kind of impossible." She pointed out.

Danny shook his head "We have to. Apparently, right before the Day Of Black Sun there was a war meeting. They came up with a plot of what they'll do with the comet." He said.

Katara's face became a tinge paler and she chuckled nervously "There isn't much left they can do right? After all, they already crushed Ba Sing Se." she pointed out.

Danny shook his head "They are going to do to the Earth Kingdom what they did to the Air Nomads." He revealed solemnly.

For a moment Katara stood in shock before sinking to her knees, shaking her head in denial "I know that he's an evil man but…he can't be that evil, can he?" she asked.

Danny snorted slightly "Apparently so. That's probably why Zuko's been so tense lately. I heard he was there as well." He said.

Katara's eyes flashed "Why didn't he tell us?" she asked in anger.

She then paused as an explosion shifted through the air. Both exchanged nervous looks before running over to where they figured the commotion was. When they got there the group was watching both Vlad and Zuko. Valerie was sitting on a rock, her hand holding her hair while she looked to be in pain. Jazz was also in a bad state, sitting on her knees and staring blankly ahead "Why didn't you tell us about your dads crazy plan sooner?" Aang asked angrily.

Zuko shot them a dark glare that made Tucker flinch slightly "I didn't think I had to! I figured you were all going to try and win this before the comet! Nobody told me you decided to wait!" he snapped back.

Danny bit his lip, choosing to step in "There is no point in pointing fingers now. Right now we need to figure out what we are going to do. We need to prepare and plan." He said.

Sokka nodded "Danny's right. I can set up a small simulation. And we do have all of us to go uo against him." He said encouragingly.

Danny however shook his head "Wrong. There is still Azula. And the ghost from the play is my problem. He's a ghost from my own world, and a…part of me, in a way. I'm the only one who can defeat him. And if I don't then the world is toast even if we do get rid of Ozai." He said.

Valerie snorted slightly at that "I wish we were back to facing Pariah Dark. He was easier to handle." She muttered.

Sam couldn't help but nod at that. Sokka sighed heavily "Alright. Danny? Zuko? I'll leave those for you to figure out. Ozai is Aang's fight. You guys need to figure out how to defeat the ghost and Azula." He said solemnly.

He then turned, motioning the others to follow him while Vlad stayed back "Daniel? May I have a word with you?" he asked.

Danny snorted softly but nodded, following as Vlad lead him to a clearing separated from the group "Daniel, if you help your friends I can take out this ghost. After all, it's my fault he's loose." He said.

Danny however shook his head "You've done enough damage. Besides, I'm the only one who stands a chance. But it won't be easy without a thermos. I don't know how I'll get rid of him." He said quietly.

Vlad sighed, looking away before wincing "I…know what you need to do." He said solemnly. He then leaned down, whispering something in Danny's ear. Danny nodded as he listened before suddenly his eyes widened in alarm.

Line break

Later that day all of the group was gathered around as Sokka drew a diagram in the dirt, a watermelon with face carvings behind him "Gather round Team Avatar." He called.

The others exchanged bored looks but Sokka ignored them "In order to take out the Fire Lord, or Melon Lord in the case, our timing has to be perfect." He said, readying a stick to draw the plans as he said them "First Jazz and I will tray to draw his fire. Then, Zuko and Sam will draw out Azula and face her in combat. Next Tucker, Danielle, and Vlad will charge in with some offense. Danny and Katara will have to fight the ghost. We don't know his moves yet but he'll probably be guarding Ozai. Finally, while the Melon Lord is distracted Aang swoops in and BAM! He delivers the final blow." He said simply. Danny shivered slightly, shooting a look at Aang who seemed disgusted with the drawing.

Suddenly Toph sat up "Hold on, what about me?" she asked.

Sokka simply smiled "For now, the Melon Lord's forces." He told the young earth bender.

Toph cocked her head "Does this mean I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?" she asked.

Sokka shrugged "Sure. Whatever makes the training more realistic." He responded.

Toph smirked wickedly "Sweetness." She said.

Swiftly Sam hit him on the back of the head "Idiot!" she hissed "You've just unleashed a monster." Sokka flinched slightly, looking at Toph but she was already to far gone in her musings to notice. Seeing this he gulped nervously.

line break

Several minutes later they had it set up. Toph was standing in the middle of a ring of boulders covered with a flammable substance and a ring of fire bowls outside those. From their hiding spots they all watched Sokka, waiting for the signal. As soon as he gave the signal they all moved forward. Him and Jazz were first to be targeted, a pair of rock soldiers popped out, easily dispatched by the two. But before they could move on a flaming boulder shot at them. Jazz easily got over it with airbending. Sokka was fortunate it was a few inches away. With a scowl he shook his fist, glaring at the earth bender "Watch it Toph!" he shouted. Toph however was not of the same mindset "I am not Toph, I am Melon Lord!" she said, perhaps enjoying herself a bit to much.

Sam shook her head as she ran "I warned him." She muttered. She then went to target Sam and Zuko who were fighting alongside eachother to get rid of some men leading to a rock that looked…somewhat like a platypus bear with horns and wings. Both dodged the rock expertly, using the distraction to cut down the remainder of the guards as Zuko ran forward, a well placed fire blast destroying the platypus bear. Next was Tucker, Danielle, and Vlad.

They were yet unhindered but in moments they were surrounded on all sides by the rock guards. Danielle and Tucker stood back to back to take them out while Vlad lept out of the circle, taking out the stragglers with fire bending. Danny and Katara were also fighting little rock formations, aiming for a bedsheet on a stick (a personal insult to Aang, Danny, Danielle, and Vlad). They had nearly reached it when three groups charged them. Moving to a back to back position the two worked flawlessly to destroy the rock soldiers. They then exchanged a look over their shoulders. After a brief moment Katara nodded, kneeling down as Danny flung the fire in a circle, pushing the enemies back. Katara then created an ice platform that Danny jumped on, allowing himself to be launched towards the bed sheet as he neatly sliced through it.

Finally Sokka turned from where he was running "Now Aang!" he shouted.

Aang nodded, running from his hiding spot, flying at the Melon Lord with a serious expression. But when he got nearer his face softened and as he landed his staff paused just inches away from the Melon Lord's head. For a moment he seemed torn before he sighed deeply, pulling back with a solemn expression "What are you waiting for? Take him out!" Zuko shouted.

Aang however shook his head, stepping completely away "I can't." he whispered.

Sokka scowled, getting up and walking over to Aang to confront him directly "What's wrong with you? If this was the real deal you'd be shot full of lightning right now." He reminded forcefully.

Aang flinched, looking down to avoid his gaze "I'm sorry, but it just didn't feel like myself." He said.

Sokka scowled before turning, slicing the melon in half "There. That's how it's done." He said, Momo going to feed on the fallen Melon. Aang blanched in horror but the others choose to stay silent.

Line break

That night dinner was served late but they all chatted happily, Vlad once more being absent after having claimed he was needed at Ba Sing Se, for a battle to conquer it for the Earth Kingdom. The gang didn't understand it but they shrugged it off. But with the happy faces there was two exceptions in Danny and Aang. Aang seemed to be in a depressive silence while Danny for some odd reason seemed to just be…silent and grave. He also seemed quite pale from earlier. But chatter soon came to a halt as Katara approached them, a scroll in hand "I have a surprise for everyone!: she announced cheerfully.

Toph smirked, looking up "I knew it! You and Danny are secretly going out!" she said triumphantly.

That brought the half ghost out of his serious mode as he sprayed out the rice from his mouth, coughing as his tried to regain his bearings. Katara also looked uncomfortable, a bright blush on her face as the others stared her down "Um…actually I was looking for some cooking pots up in the attic and I found this!" she said, unraveling the scroll to divert attention away from her and Danny "Look at baby Zuko! Isn't he cute?" she cooed.

Instantly the others began laughing goodhumordly at the prince. Zuko however wasn't amused and refused to look up at the picture. Katara shot himself a small glare "Oh lighten up, I was just teasing." She said briskly.

Zuko however shook his head "That's not me. It's my father." He said solemnly.

Instantly Katara rolled the scroll back up, looking quite green "But…he looks sweet and innocent. That's the guy we need to take down?" Danielle asked.

Zuko looked away "You can't always judge. That sweet little kid grew up to be a monster. Even to his own children." He said solemnly.

Valerie flinched slightly, scooting closer to him and rubbing his hand reassuringly "But he is still human." Aang suddenly cut in.

Zuko's attention immediately shot to Aang, his temper flaring "You're going to defend him?" he asked.

Aang shook his head quickly "No, I agree with you. Fire Lord Ozai is a terrible person and the world will probably be better off without him. But there's gotta be another way." He said, standing up to face them.

Zuko scoffed, also rising to his feet "Like what?" he challenged.

Aang shrugged hopelessly "I don't know. Maybe we can make some big pots of glue and I can use gluebending to stick his arms and legs together!" he said hopelessly.

Sam sighed "Aang stop. Look, we know that it's important to you to do this without taking a life and if there was another way without the violence I'd be all for it but as it is we don't have time. If we fail this then we don't just lose a couple of friends and family to prison. An entire nation will lose their lives. Ask yourself this. What has more meaning? One evil tyrant or an entire nation of innocent people?" she asked.

Aang lowered his head, looking like he was near tears "This goes against everything I learned from the monks. I can't just go aroung killing people I don't like…" he said unsurely.

Sokka however grinned "Sure you can. You're the avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you" he said. Aang snapped, turning to him, ready to take out his anger.

Luckily Jazz was right there to defend him before he could. She hit Sokka over the back of his head, glaring at him "Sokka! Don't you see his position! Asking him to kill is like asking you to become a monk. No girls, no fighting, no meat. Could you do that?" she asked angrily. Sokka gulped, shivering at the thought.

Danielle nodded in agreement "There has to be another way. This guy is a human. He has to have good in him somewhere. After all, Vlad helped us in the end and trust me. He was not a nice guy." She said firmly.

Toph scoffed "Shut it copy cat. You have only been here for a short while. You would know nothing about this war." She pointed out bluntly.

Sam scoffed, crossing her arms "And the sheltered blind girl would?" she challeneged.

Danny flinched, rising to his feet and swaying slightly "Will you guys stop this! We can't be fighting amongst ourselves! Not this close to the comet!" he reasoned.

Aang scowled "You stay out of this! You need to just figure out this ghost problem. But knowing you your probably just laying back, watching us stress while preparing for the easiest battle." He said angrily.

Danny tensed up, his eyes growing hard "Is that what you think? Well let me tell you a little something. This isn't an ordinary ghost. The ghosts name is Dan Phantom." Everyone blinked, unsure of what to say. "He was me in an alternate future. I know what it is like to sacrifice everything because I've had to do that to fight him once already! He killed everyone dear to me! It's only thanks to Clockwork that they are alive because I failed." He said.

Aang's eyes darkened "Great. So we have no chance at winning because he'll kill us all?" he asked.

Sam looked at Aang in disbelief "No! Danny can win this! How can you say otherwise?" she asked, a hint of ice in her voice.

Zuko scoffed "He's just trying to take out his own helplessness on others rather than focusing on what he needs to do." He pointed out bluntly.

Valerie stood at that, her eyes flashing "Give him a break already! Can't you see how hard this is on him?" she defended.

Tucker snorted "Figures the girls all stick up for him." He muttered.

Toph scowled, turning to him in anger "What was that! He's being a coward!" she shouted.

Aang let out a frustrated scream at that "No! I'm acting on what I've been taught! If you all want to see blood so bad then why don't you go kill someone! We're on a whole island of _people_ after all." He snapped before turning and briskly walking away.

Katara rose to her feet, anger clear in her eyes "Aang, don't walk away from this!" she shouted.

She moved to follow but Danny touched her shoulder, stopping her "He needs to sort this out on his own." He said tiredly.

Katara scowled, yanking her shoulder from his grasp "Get away from me." She muttered before turning and walking in a separate direction. After that everyone began to slowly disperse, the bitter tension thick in the air as they left their separate ways. None of them knowing that part of their group was about to disappear. And none of them hearing Danny's harsh cough in the cold still night.

Line break

A few hours later Sam yawned as she woke after a bad nights sleep. She felt guilty and worried. She wanted to know if Aang was alright after everything that went on earlier. With a groan she looked outside, seeing it was still pitch black "Great. Well, might as well go see if Aang's okay." She muttered.

She was up already so why not. With a heavy sigh she rose to her feet, making her way out to the hall. Quietly she tip toed down the hall, peeking into Aang's room. She frowned, seeing a distinct lack of avatar. Confused she closed the door, walking out to the balcony at the end of the hall, intending to take a breath of fresh air. However what she wasn't expecting was the blown out candles and glider that lay abandoned on the floor. Worriedly she looked around "Aang? Are you out here?" she called.

But there was no answer. She could feel the color draining from her face as she turned, running down the hall and throwing open the first door that happened to be Katara's. Quickly she approached the sleeping waterbender, shaking her shoulder urgently "Katara! Wake up!" she begged.

Katara groaned, looking up tiredly "Sam? What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

Despite her normal composure Sam couldn't help but shiver, worry making her stomach knot "It's Aang. I found his glider abandoned but I can't find him." She said quickly.

Instantly Katara was wide awake, moving to get out of bed "Are you sure?" she asked.

Sam nodded "Yes. I checked his room and the balcony. He might be on the island but I have a really bad feeling about this." She said.

Katara nodded "Let's get the others up. They can help us look. We'll find him." She reassured. Sam nodded but for some odd reason she didn't feel any more comforted.

Line break

After a few minutes the house was in chaos.

"Aang? Where are you!"

"Yo! Twinkletoes! Come out of hiding!"

"Has anyone seen Danielle? I can't find her anywhere."

"Danielle's missing too?"

"Wait, couldn't Danny and Danielle bend other elements as well?"

Katara paled, looking around and seeing the lack of the male half ghost in question. Wordlessly before the others could comprehend she had turned, running towards Danny's room.

And when she got there she could only conclude three things.

One, Aang was missing and he could have been either taken or left.

Two, Danielle was missing with no sign of a struggle, just disappeared.

And three, which in her eyes was the worst. Danny was still there but… "He's sick. He has a fever."

Line break

The next morning Katara stayed with Danny, using her water bending to make an attempt to help him while the others combed the island for clues as to Danielle and Aang's whereabouts. Even Momo had disappeared without a trace though that only made it more baffling. When they returned to exchange information the outlook wasn't good "We found two sets of footprints leading out to the water. Definetely Danielle and Aang. We don't know what happened." Jazz said.

Sokka looked at her helplessly "So they went for a midnight swim and never came back?" he asked.

Sam shook her head in disbelief "They must have been captured." She said.

Jazz however shook her head "No sign of a struggle. It's like Sokka said. It's like they went swimming…and never came back." She said.

She then turned to Katara "How's my brother?" she asked.

Katara shook her head "It's only a light illness thank goodness. He has a fever and a cough but the problem is I don't know if he'll be well enough to fight in three days." She said worriedly. All of them exchanged hopeless glances.

But before they could truly lose hope Valerie stood "Then what are we waiting for? We need to find Aang and Danielle." She said.

Instantly the group turned expectantly at Zuko who raised an eyebrow "Why are you all looking at me?" he asked.

Sam shrugged "You are kind of the expert in avatar hunting." She said bluntly.

Valerie nodded "She has a point." She commented.

Zuko frowned, looking down before his eyes lit up "I have an idea."

Line break

"Um…I don't want to tell you how to do your job but…why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom?" Tucker asked.

Zuko frowned as they reached the land as the sun began to set "Just trust me." He said.

And with that nobody complained, staying silent while Danny lay sleeping in the back of the saddle, Katara still with her hands over his chest. But luckily it didn't take long to reach their destination, though it was nightfall. Katara looked around at the run down building before sighing "I think I'll stay out here with Danny." She said, leaving the others to go in. And hopefully Zuko knew what he was doing. For right now there time limit drew closer to being a dead end as the comet drew steadily near.

**I think I'll put in some explanations here. First off, the reason why Danny didn't go with Aang and Danielle? Well, let's see how well you guys move around when your sick.**

**Near the beginning Jazz mentioned Sokka being on probation. For all who can't remember he was placed on probation after she found out he had kissed Suki thanks to the play last episode. **

**The fight scene was a 'play by the ear scene'. I did not want to make a carbon copy of the original but I did like the fact that they fought like that. It's more realistic that way to me. ame with Sam getting up to see if Aang was alright. (I'm sorry for her OOCness but she does have a heart under all that black!)**

**So, hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
